


Someday

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV), stepril
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family Issues, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Humor, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), True Love, stepril - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Their relationship ended because April wasn't ready but she always hoped for someday...As much as Sterling wanted the same, she couldn't take the heartbreak if someday never arrived...Sterling decided to move far away for college and April hated having to let her go...What happens when they both decide to come back home to visit their Junior year?  Will someday finally arrive or will Sterling's new girlfriend diminish all hope for good?
Relationships: April Stevens & Sterling Wesley, April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 181
Kudos: 667





	1. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling makes a decision about College...
> 
> April says goodbye....

One more day. 

There was only one more day until Sterling Wesley would be leaving for college. Moving out of the state she’d known her entire life and take the next step on her self-proclaimed life journey. 

Over the last two years, Sterling learned a lot about herself. She loved spending nights listening to music and watching the stars while lying on the hood of her car. She loved talking about deep things like human rights, the universe, and, of course, religion. Debating those subjects were her passion especially when it led to soft kisses in private or heated make out sessions in the back of her car. 

Strength and intelligence were definitely a thing for her. 

She also learned what a broken heart felt like. The feeling of something being ripped from your chest was not the greatest thing. She remembered apologizing to Luke after her experience. She could only imagine how painful their breakup was for him. Because she knew how painful her breakup with April Stevens was for her. 

It was strange to be emotionally broken in public when their relationship was more private than a password in the Pentagon. An impulsive kiss behind a locked door was the ripple behind a whirlwind six weeks for them. In six weeks, Sterling felt more alive, and more like herself, than she had in six years with Luke. And when it came crashing down, she wasn’t really sure what to do next. 

There was a question of maybe someday, but Sterling refused to hold onto that dream. She had shattered enough and wasn’t sure she could handle the grief if someday never came. 

The road to coming to peace with that thought wasn’t easy. As much time as it took, Sterling moved forward coming to terms with so much in her life. She came out to her family which… was… a lot more accepting than she expected. Her mother had questions; her father wanted her to be happy. Blair said her taste in women sucked, but that was in private considering who her taste in women consisted of at the time. 

In school, she was still incredibly quiet about her social life. She dated, but nothing ever lasted very long. She also never dated anyone from Willingham. Under no circumstances did she want April to see her unenthusiastically holding hands with another person. She wished April’s life allowed her to extend the same courtesy. Watching April force herself to date Chase Colton for over a year was the second worst experience of Sterling’s life. 

Sterling thanked the Lord every day that April decided against dating Luke. Surely that would have completely pushed her over the edge. 

Eventually, with the help of Ms. Johnson once again, she and April adjusted to being friendly with one another. But, not overly friendly. They worked together mentoring fellowship students. Occasionally they were assigned a class project together. They never spoke of their relationship as they tried to keep the time they were required to spend together on level ground. 

Until one day things became too comfortable. 

They laughed too much and touched too often. Sterling found herself fighting the urge to brush a stray hair away from her face. Being in the presence of April’s leadership was doing absolutely nothing for her self-control. There were moments she would zone out and suddenly find April staring at her like she had two heads. 

But, in an amused, affectionate way. 

That was the day Sterling knew she had to leave. 

Knowing the connection with April could return so easily made her feel out of control. She needed to get far away so she could figure out things out. She required a view outside of the life her parents built for her. Far away from the memory of her relationship with April. It was the best thing to do in order for them to grow and come to terms with who they are and who they are meant to be. 

If they really were destined for someday, they would fine each other again. 

Blair was pissed about her decision, of course. But, eventually, she understood and supported Sterling by listening to the hundred different versions of her essay which would accompany her already impressive college resume. 

When Sterling got accepted to Columbia, Blair announced that she couldn’t be prouder of her sister and how happy she was that Sterling would be getting as far away from “This hell hole of social injustice” as soon as humanly possible. Her mother’s warning of language came quickly after that. 

“Sterl?” 

Sterling broke from her own thoughts at the sound of her name. She dropped her shirt into her already stuffed suitcase then turned her attention toward her bedroom door. Blair leaned against the frame; her phone clasped between her hands as she hurried typed out a text message. 

“Dad and I are going to pick up the truck then grab stuff for our last family dinner-“ 

“That’s a little cryptic-“ Sterling interrupted, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, that’s what I said too.” Blair agreed, slipping her phone into her back pocket. “Anyway, is there anything special you want?” 

Sterling poked out her bottom lip, glancing up at the ceiling momentarily. “No, whatever you chose is fine.” 

“Noted.” Blair responded, pushing herself away from the door frame. 

She took a step further into Sterling’s room and released an astonished breath. Her eyes followed the walls and Sterling could only assume she was marveling at how bare the walls looked. Most of the items Sterling wanted to take with her to her new place were already packed up and ready to be stored into the truck for their early morning descent. 

“Wow…” Blair breathed, turning to Sterling suddenly. Her brown eyes widened, and she clasped her hands together. “Can I use your room for something?” 

“Absolutely not!” Sterling stated. “I’m going to college. It’s not like I won’t be back to visit or whatever. You’re not turning my room into some-“ She waved her hand wildly. “Play den.” 

Blair jokingly looked taken back. “I was just going to make it an office, pervert.” 

Sterling narrowed her eyes. “Still, no.” 

Blair raised her hands, defensively. “Okay, fine.” She chuckled lightly then flashed her sister a soft smile. “Are you sure I can’t get you to change your mind?” 

“I’m afraid not.” Sterling responded, amused. A small pout formed on her lips. “I’ll facetime you every day.” 

“Not the same, but I’ll accept your terms.” Blair flashed a more loving smile this time. Her brow furrowed as a muffled sound traveled through the hall. She recognized the sound and half rolled her eyes. “Dad is ready so-be back in a bit.” 

Sterling smiled, nodding her head. She watched as Blair turned on her heels and walked toward the door. “I’m going miss you too.” She called out, throwing up a heart when her sister turned to look at her. 

Blair wrinkled her nose then left the room. 

Sterling huffed a small laugh, shaking her head as she returned to her task. She rested her hand on her hips as she pensively gnawed on the corner of her lip. She had this nagging feeling that she was forgetting to pack something, but she wasn’t quite sure what. Her hands lowered, patting the pockets of her sweatpants in search of her phone. 

She lowered the top of the suitcase, leaning over it to pat down her comforter. She rummaged through the mound of blankets on her bed, pushing aside anything that didn’t feel like her phone. Her hand soon wrapped around the object and she released a triumphant squeak as she picked the phone up from the mattress. 

It buzzed lightly in her hand and Sterling realized she must have missed a message. She tapped the screen, fully expecting to see a message from Blair complaining about something their father was doing. She slid her thumb across the screen bringing the message into view. A surprised sound escaped her throat and she quickly covered her hand with her mouth. 

This had to be some sort of anxiety induced fever dream because there was no way the message displayed on her screen was real. She closed her eyes and shook her head hoping the sudden jolt would bring her back to reality. When she opened her eyes, she checked her phone again and re-read the words on the screen. 

**April (2:30pm): Can I please come over?**

**April (2:32pm): I need to see you.**

******************************************************************************** 

Stupid. 

That’s exactly how April Stevens felt at that very moment. 

Stupid. 

She blamed her impulse control issues for allowing her to send a text to Sterling…. Two hours ago. But, honestly, what was she supposed to do? Ignore the fact that she had just found out Sterling was leaving for Columbia in less than twenty four hours? She knew there was absolutely no reason she would expect anyone to have made her privy to that information, but she had hoped…. 

The last few years had been rough to say the least. Regardless of what was going on with her father, breaking things off with Sterling was the hardest thing she’d ever done. Well, pretending to be even remotely interested in anything Chase Colton had to say or do was pretty hard too. But that also had a lot to do with seeing Sterling’s hurt puppy dog expression every time she and Chase were in the same vicinity as the blonde. 

April sighed as she pressed her elbows into her thighs. Her head slumped forward, and she could feel the heat from her screen pressed against her forehead. She muttered quietly to herself somehow willing God to coax Sterling into replying. Maybe, just maybe, the desperate request she sent followed by an even more desperate confession would not go unanswered. 

Maybe. 

A light knock on her door caused her to shift her head to the right. Her phone remained pressed against her temple and she swallowed to coat the odd dryness in her throat. “Come in.” She called out, rather unenthusiastically. 

The door clicked open and she immediately recognized the shadow of her father. She inhaled, raising her head away from her hands as she tried to pull herself together. The man peaked his head in through the crack and April felt her stomach tighten. It was so hard for her to look at her father these days. A man she admired turning out to be the biggest piece of trash in the state of Georgia. 

He pointed toward her, wordlessly requesting further entrance. April tried not to roll her eyes at his faux, playful pout. Normally she would be giddy that her Dad seemingly wanted a little father daughter time but, right now, she just wanted him to leave so she could talk to Sterling. If she would hurry up and text her back. 

“Yes, Daddy, you can come in.” April said, waving her hand to urge him forward. Her voice sounded fake in her own ears. She hoped the tone sounded at least somewhat cheerful to him. 

“Are you doing okay, Padawan?” He asked, pushing the door open further as he stepped further inside. 

_Wow, that almost sounded sincere._

April furrowed her brow, questioningly. “Of course. Why do you ask?” 

John Stevens placed his hands in the back pockets of his dress pants and rocked on his heels. “Well, I just stopped by the club and Luke Creswell told me you left in an awful hurry about two hours ago.” His removed his hands from his pockets, crossing his arms against his chest. “Did something happen?” 

April pressed her lips together, shaking her head. “Nope. Everything’s fine.” She motioned toward her desk. “I-uh-I just had some stuff I had to finish up before leaving next week.” She shrugged her shoulder. “Don’t want to show up unprepared.” 

Her father studied her for a moment then released a satisfied hum. “That’s true. Would hate to see you stumble on your first day.” 

She hated the way he made her jaw clench. 

“Well, I was about to head back to the club to meet up with your mother and the Burton’s.” He thrusted his thumb over his shoulder. “Would you like to join us?” 

The one thing April would not miss when she was away at school were the countless number of hours her parents spent at the Country Club. Thankfully, her phone vibrated in her hand, and she knew she could use the occurrence as an out. 

“Actually, that’s probably…. Lorna.” She lied, holding up her phone. “I promised her I would meet up with her tonight. Kind of a last-“ She shook her hands from side to side mimicking excitement. “Hurrah-before I leave next week.” 

Her father sighed, disappointed. “Alright.” His eyes narrowed as he put on his best serious face. “Don’t be out too late.” 

April bit back her actual response. Wanting to tell him that he only had one more week left of his parental power trip. Once she was away at college, she wasn’t answering to him or anyone else. Every decision, every move she made going forward was her own. He would be lucky if she even came home to visit. 

To be honest, there would only be one real reason she would want to come home at all. And, with any luck, that reason was behind the first, second or third text she felt vibrate against her hand in succession. April steeled herself, flashing her perfect daughter smile once again. 

“I promise, Daddy.” She assured him with a singsong tone. She raised her free hand, making an x over her heart then pointed her index finger toward the ceiling. 

Her father smiled, obviously convinced. “That’s my Padawan. Have fun.” 

“I’ll do my best.” 

John Stevens winked affectionately at her then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

April rolled her eyes, blowing out an exasperated sigh. She looked down at her screen and felt her stomach instantly flutter at the sight of Sterling’s name. Three unopened messaged sat patiently waiting for April. A wave of nervous energy washed over her, and she began to pace back and forth as though she were on autopilot. 

She exhaled, heavily as she slid her thumb across the screen. 

**Sterling (4:45pm): Sorry! I was packing and my phone was under the comforter and.. if you’ve ever been in my room… which you have-**

**Sterling (4:46pm): Yes. Come over. Please.**

**Sterling (4:47pm) But.. you might want to hurry. Blair went out with dad, but they’ll be back soon so… if you don’t want to run into her… you should come now.**

******************************************************************* 

The walk up the stairs to her bedroom was quiet. 

The last time they made this walk together, the Wesley’s had gone out town with Big Daddy to some mountain retreat. Sterling stayed home citing she had a project due. There was always a project due back then. It was the best, and most logical, excuse she could come up with to be able to spend time with April. 

Sterling wasn’t exactly sure anyone could call what they did going up the stairs that night ‘walking’. It was more like blind stumbling with an unexpected surprise in the form of falling backwards and landing hard on the carpeted space before her bedroom door. They didn’t go extremely far that night, but they definitely took advantage of having an empty house. 

Sterling tried not to think about it as they continued their ascension toward her bedroom. She fidgeted with her hands feeling the weight of April’s presence behind her. Her perfume floated up the stairs, flooding Sterling’s senses. She felt dizzy and was seriously afraid the feeling would cause her to faint. That’s all she needed to do right now. Faint like an overwhelmed weirdo and end up knocking them both backwards down the stairs. 

They reached the top of the stairs and Sterling swallowed back the anxious feeling rising in her throat. “I want to apologize in advance for the mess.” She explained, glancing over her shoulder at the shorter girl. “Packing is just a disaster on its own and-well, let’s admit it-my room is always a disaster.” 

April chuckled, nodding in agreement. “I remember.” 

“Yeah…” Sterling chuckled, softly. 

She opened the door to her room, stepping to the side so April could enter the room first. The shorter girl glanced in her direction flashing the half smile that made Sterling’s heart leap into her throat. When April turned her attention forward, Sterling closed her eyes trying to mentally keep herself grounded. 

_She’s just here to talk. That’s all._

April stood dead center of the room; her hands clasped in front of her. Sterling watched her as she glanced around the room, a subtle pout forming on her lips as she took note of the bare walls and empty shelves. She tilted her head focusing solely on April as she turned in half circle to continue her inspection. 

Sterling was staring. She knew she was, but she couldn’t help herself. She was leaving tomorrow, and this could possible be the last time she saw her. Maybe not forever, but at least for a while. Because of that, Sterling wanted to commit this moment to memory. Not like she hadn’t already mapped out the curve of her jaw, the silkiness of her hair and the softness of her lips. 

Today was simply different. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving tomorrow?” 

Sterling snapped from her daze, frowning at the sadness lacing April’s tone. She quickly closed the door behind her and stepped further into the room. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think it mattered-“ 

“Of course it matters, Sterl.” April stated, firmly. 

April found herself taking a few steps forward, meeting Sterling by the edge of her bed. She tried not to glance at down. There were too many memories tied to that specific area and she couldn’t rehash them. Not right now. 

Sterling’s blue eyes flashed with sincerity. “You’re right. I should have told you.” She went to reach for April’s hand, but quickly relented. Instead, she chose to wring her hands together like she always did when she was nervous. “I just-I guess I didn’t want to say goodbye.” 

The confession tumbled from her mouth before she could stop it. She didn’t regret saying it though. It was true. She didn’t want to say goodbye. And, from the way April’s features shifted, she was certain she didn’t want to say the words either. 

The shorter girl took a small step then paused, hesitating. “Sterl, I’m sorry-about the way things ended-about Colton-“ 

“April-“ 

“No. I know you’re about to tell me it’s okay but it’s not.” There was split second of hesitation before April reached out and took her hand. She felt the spark the minute she touched Sterling. The sensation flowed up her arm and jumped started her heart. “I wish things could be different.” 

“Me too.” 

“Maybe someday?” 

Their gazes locked, and Sterling felt her breath catch inside her chest. She wanted to so badly to say yes. To tell her she would wait forever if she had to, but she knew that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to either of them. Their paths need to split in order for them to grow. That way, maybe, there could be a someday. 

Sterling was about to respond when her door suddenly opened. The girls jumped apart, another feeling that had become familiar to them in the past. They focused on the intrusion watching silently as Blair entered the room with her focus solely her phone as usual. 

“Hey, Sterl. Dad actually wants us to go-“ Her words faded into silence when she raised her eyes away from her phone and locked onto April. Her features shifted and the anger formed on her face quickly. “What the fuck is she doing here?” 

“Blair, language!” Sterling scolded, keeping her place between her sister and April. “She came to say goodbye.” 

Blair narrowed her eyes, sliding her phone into her back pocket. She looked around her sister at the smaller girl glaring back at her. “Okay then say bye and go.” Her arm shot out wildly pointing toward the door. 

April’s eyes slanted as she crossed her arms against her chest. “I think that’s Sterling’s decision not yours.” 

“My sister doesn’t need your bullshit right now!” 

“Language!” 

“Again, Sterling’s decision not yours!” 

“Guys!” 

“Get out, April!” 

“No, Blair!” 

“Guys! Stop!” 

Both girls fell silent but continued to bore their anger into one another with a common glare. April rolled her eyes, huffing as she took a seat on the edge of Sterling’s bed. She wasn’t going anywhere unless Sterling wanted her to go. Blair would just have to deal with that fact. 

Sterling closed her eyes, rubbing her temples as she tried to remain in control of her emotions. She opened them again, sighing exasperatedly as she looked at her sister. “Blair, please, give us a minute.” 

Blair clenched her teeth, looking from one girl to the next. After a long glare toward April, she turned her attention back to Sterling. “Fine.” She grumbled, taking a step closer to her sister. “But, I swear to God if she says anything to make you cry-“ 

Sterling tilted her head to the side, flashing her sister a pleading look. 

Blair raised her hands, conceding. “Fine, but Dad wants all of us ready in fifteen minutes. He wants to go out to dinner instead.” She turned her stare back to April. “Family only.” 

April didn’t even look in her direction. She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms against her chest. 

“I’ll be ready.” Sterling promised as she placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders and turned her toward the door. She pushed her toward the door, leaning down so her lips were close to her ear. “I promise everything is fine.” 

Blair scoffed, shaking her head. “That’s what you said last time.” She reminded, reaching for the doorknob. She turned to meet Sterling’s eyes. “Fifteen minutes. Actually, thirteen.” 

“Got it.” She assured her, pushing her sister out of the room before closing the door quietly behind her. 

“I should go.” April announced, standing quickly from the edge of the bed. 

“April, no.” Sterling pleaded, taking hurried strides to meet her by the edge of the bed again. She flashed an adorable half smile. “I still have fifteen minutes.” She kept her tone light and playfully wanting desperately to bring back the vibe that had a few minutes ago. 

The corner of April’s mouth twitched upward in a half smile. She couldn’t stay upset for long around Sterling. Not when she wore that adorable, playful expression. “Thirteen, actually.” She corrected, teasingly. 

Sterling chuckled, softly and April felt her stomach flutter at the sound. How badly she wished she could hear that sound every day for the rest of her life. 

April’s face saddened, and she reached out to take Sterling’s hand again. “Did you really have to pick Columbia?” April questioned, woefully. 

“There’s a method to my madness, I promise you.” Sterling responded, shifting their grip so their fingers intertwined. 

April glanced down at the joined hands. They fit so perfectly together and, yet, they had to remain apart. “I’m going to miss you.” She brought her attention back to Sterling, staring deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. 

Sterling could feel the tears forming behind her eyes. She was not planning on crying today. Then again, she wasn’t planning on having a reason to cry today. She cleared her throat and nodded. “I’m going miss you too.” 

The air around them seemed to thicken as a familiar sensation began to overtake them both. They had been here before. Staring into one another’s eyes, anticipation building like an unstoppable force. It felt like a magnet being pulled to metal and neither girl did anything to stop what was about to happen. 

They moved into one another’s space naturally. The kiss they shared was soft and brought back memories. Memories of sitting together in the backseat of Sterling’s Volt. Having intimate conversations that lead to a soft kiss and a lingering sense of wanting more. April’s hand rested on her cheek. Sterling melted into the warmth not wanting their kiss to end, but she knew it had to, for both their sakes. 

They broke apart slowly but didn’t move away. Sterling could feel the warmth of April’s breath on her lips. Her eyes remained closed and she reveled in the press of April’s forehead against her own. They stayed that way, close and unmoving for what felt like an eternity. April shifted her hand, brushing her thumb lightly against Sterling’s cheek before reluctantly moving away. 

April met her gaze again. “Bye, Sterling.” 

Sterling felt her heart clutch in her chest at the brokenness in her tone. She stepped back, pressing her teeth into her bottom lip as she gave a short nod. “Bye, April.” 

April backed away and walked toward the door, flashing one final closed mouth smile. Sterling raised her hand, offering a half wave with a sad smile of her own. April breathed in, nodding her head before turning and walking out the door. When the door closed behind her, the world around Sterling shattered. 

Sterling numbly sat on the edge of her bed, placed her head in her hands, and cried until she had nothing left….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was this whole conversation on Tumblr about "What if Sterling had a new girlfriend.. and April and Blair don't like her.." Well, here is my attempt.. 
> 
> This will mostly be about Sterling and April, but Blair will be on April's side...
> 
> I thought college would be the right choice since we kinda need April to tell her dad where to shove it....
> 
> Anyway! PLEASEEEEE leave a comment... leave some love.... come chat with me on tumblr... whatever! 
> 
> Just let me know what you think!


	2. Good to See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Junior year and everyone is home for winter break...
> 
> Including Sterling and her girlfriend...

Sterling was exhausted. 

Junior year had really been the most stressful time of her college experience. Her days had be jammed packed with classes, exams, projects and papers. There was something about that last stretch before senior year that threw everything and everyone into a wild frenzy of focus and dedication. Sterling was no different, but it was over, for now, and she could finally relax. 

She lifted the top of her laptop opened and settled into her comfortable couch awaiting her nightly facetime call with her sister. It had been on the one constant since she started school and she was thankful for the conversations. Also, she was really excited to share her plans and ideas for her upcoming visit. Spending time with family and friends… 

And her new girlfriend, Taylor Caldwell… 

Sterling and Taylor met five months ago on the school’s courtyard. Well, if knocking someone on their ass during a mad dash across campus was considering ‘meeting’. Their impact was hard enough to scatter everything they were both carrying all over the ground. 

Sterling apologized profusely as they worked together to gather their belongings. Taylor amusedly told her that playing soccer has made her accustomed to taking hits. She also made it a point to inform Sterling that it was the first time someone as beautiful as her successfully knocked her off her feet. 

They started dating not soon after. 

Taylor meeting her family so soon was definitely not part of the original plan. 

They intended on taking the trip together, giving them time alone since they would both be with their families during the holiday. Taylor was going to drop Sterling off in Georgia then make her way down the highway to Florida to visit her own. That changed the moment Debbie found they would be driving together. She insisted Taylor spend at least one night so she could get to know the Wesley’s. 

Sterling was fairly certain this was her mother’s attempt to show how ‘with it’ and comfortable she was about her dating a girl. It made her wonder what her mother would have thought about her relationship with April Stevens. 

The sound of her laptop ringing cut through her thoughts, stopping her from journey down the rabbit hole that contained memories of April. She shook them off, quickly moving toward her laptop to answer the incoming call. When Blair illuminated the screen, she smiled and breathed out a sigh. 

“H-“ 

“You need to come home, like, yesterday.” Blair interrupted, shifting closer to the screen. “Mom is driving me crazy.” 

Sterling pouted. “I told you not to go home early.” 

“I know, and I should have listened but-“ Blair shook her head, rolling her eyes. She raised her hands, releasing a frustrated a growl. “Anyway…” She lowered her hands back down onto her desk and plastered a wide smile on her face. “Hi.” 

Sterling chuckled. “Hi.” 

“When are you leaving?” 

“We’re leaving early tomorrow morning.” 

Blair cocked her head to the side, furrowing her brow in question. “We’re?” 

Sterling grimaced when Blair’s eyes widened, and she took in an exaggerated gasp. “Blair-“ 

Blair inhaled, dramatically. “Are you bringing the girlfriend home?” 

“Not exactly-“ 

“Oh my God, you’re bringing her home to meet mommy and daddy!” Blair cooed, obnoxiously cupping her hands together and resting them under her chin. “How cute!” 

“It’s not like that!” Sterling argued, sighing exasperated. 

Blair cocked an eyebrow. “Then what’s it like?” 

“We planned to take the trip so we could spend some time together-and she was going to drop me off then go to Florida to see her family-which she asked me if I wanted to go, but does anyone really want to go to Florida-“ 

The words tumbled from her mouth in a jumbled mess of syllables she prayed Blair would understand. Then again, when didn’t her sister understand one of her ridiculous ramblings. She honestly had no idea why she was talking so fast, but by the expression on Blair’s face, she wasn’t wrapping up her explanation fast enough. 

“She’s staying with us for one day and then going home for the rest of the break.” Sterling scrunched her brow as she fidgeted with her fingernails. “Mom and Dad want to meet her.” 

Blair hummed, nodding her head slowly. She studied Sterling before speaking again. “Do you want Mom and Dad to meet her?” 

The question caught her off guard. She actually hadn’t had time to process how she felt. On one hand, she and Taylor had been dating for a few months so maybe it was time she met her parents. Then again, what if bringing Taylor home to meet her family on this particular break was… inconvenient? 

Her mouth opened and closed several times and she released a few strangled sounds before forming an actual sentence. “We have been dating for a while-“ 

“Four months.” 

Sterling snapped her full attention to Blair, confused. “Do you not want to meet her?” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“No, but you’re acting kinda-defensive.” 

Blair sighed, running her hand through her hair. “I don’t know. I just get this vibe that she’s not really your type.” 

“You’ve never even met her.” Sterling countered, making a face. 

“No, but I’ve seen her. You send me pictures every time you breath in each other’s direction.” Blair teased, a small smirk on her lips. “I mean, she’s hot-don’t get me wrong. I just see you with someone, like, shorter and strong willed-“ Her grin broadened, mischievously. “With permanent resting bitch face.” 

Sterling tried not to smile but hearing Blair advocate for her biggest enemy was a bit unexpected. Her stomach clenched as she willed herself not to ask the question pushing its way to the forefront of her thoughts. She took in a deep breath as she continued to fiddle with her hands. Her will power was a lot weaker than she thought. 

“Have you seen her?” 

Blair shook her head. “She’s hasn’t come back since freshman year. I don’t think she’s going to start now.” 

Sterling caught her bottom lip between her teeth, attempting to suppress her frown. “Oh-yeah-you’re probably right.” She agreed, nodding several times. “I don’t blame her. Her family sucks-and her dad-that man will never change.” 

“You could always text her, you know?” 

Sterling scrunched her brow and made a surprised noise. “Since when are you all Team April?” 

Blair made an unamused noise. “It’s not that I’m Team April.” She made a face, sticking out her tongue several times. “God, just saying it makes throw up in my mouth a little bit-” 

Now it was Sterling’s turn to roll her eyes. 

“But-I know you miss her-even though you’re dating the soccer giant-” 

“We’re the same height-“ Sterling stated, slightly offended by the dismissive wave Blair tossed her in return. 

“You still have very deep feelings for April.” Blair smiled, smugly. “Whether you want to admit it or not.” 

Sterling narrowed her eyes with a mock, irritated glare. “I truly don’t appreciate your smugness” 

Blair grinned even wider. “I can’t help it. Always being right does something for your ego.” 

”I’m so done with you.” 

”Nah, you love me. Just like you love April.” 

Sterling released a low growl then rested her head in her hands ignoring the sound of Blair’s arrogant laughter coming through the tiny speaker…. 

*********************************************************** 

“Okay, I’m leaving.” 

April felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck bristle at the announcement. A thick silence filled the room before she even could formulate the words to respond. She really didn’t understand why speaking had suddenly become so difficult. This is what she wanted, after all. It was her suggestion that the other girl leave. 

“Alright.” April responded, finally. Her tone was clipped, and she didn’t even bother to turn and face the person standing behind her. 

She heard her frustrated sigh though and it made the skin on her arm tingle. Like a cold breeze suddenly whisked through the room. April kept her focus forward, transfixed on the words filling the document for her final paper. Her body tensed when hands rested on her shoulder, sliding back enough to knead at her muscle. 

“You would think I wouldn’t be shocked that you decided to end this the day before you leave to go back home.” 

“This has nothing to do with me going home.” April spoke, firmly. Her eyes shifted downward toward the keyboard then immediately back to the screen. “This was over way before I made that decision.” 

The girl laughed, patting her lightly on her shoulder. “You keep telling yourself that.” 

April closed her eyes, feeling the sting of her sarcastic shoulder touch. She stopped typing then willed herself to swivel around in her chair. She experienced a strong pang of guilt when the girl turned suddenly making eye contact with April. It felt like someone slammed a book into her stomach, knocking the wind from her system. 

“Listen, Jessica-“ 

The girl raised her hand, stopping her. “Please, don’t, April.” She requested, throwing the strap of her backpack over her shoulder. “I don’t want to hear how our time together meant so much to you or that you’re sorry. I did this to myself.” She shrugged. “I was warned that you were too hung up on that girl to ever give anyone a fair shot. No matter how hard I tried.” Her hands wrapped around the strap of her bag as she took a step toward the door. “I’m just another victim lying in the shadow of the amazing Sterling Wesley.” 

_Okay, that hurt._ Then again, the truth often did. 

April really took advantage of being on her own her first year of college. She settled firmly into her new life being the person she always wanted to be. Getting to speak openly about her life and her interests. People learned who the real April Stevens was. Not that straight, mean girl façade she had when she was at Willingham. 

It wasn’t long before she tried her hand at dating. Her friends took her to intimate gatherings and brunches where she met a lot of interesting people. At first, flirting was difficult. As naturally as it came for others, April struggled, still being held under the weight of her former life. Subsequently, she tossed those feelings aside and dove right in. 

She talked, she flirted. She said things she never thought she would say to anyone. 

The feeling of all that freedom was a little overwhelming and it caused her to create an imaginary scale. Comparing the girls that were interested in her to the only girl she was ever genuinely interested in. Truthfully, the scale wasn’t imaginary. Sterling was all she wanted and all she would ever want. 

It was why after all this time; she decided to finally take advantage of her break and go back home. 

So, perhaps Jessica wasn’t completely off the mark. 

“I hope everything works out for you two.” Jessica stated, breaking into April’s moment of clarity. 

April swallowed back the dryness in her throat then nodded. After a beat of silence, she spoke again. “I really am sorry, Jess.” 

Jessica offered a soft, melancholy closed mouth smile followed by a short wave as she turned and walked out of the apartment. 

When the door clicked shut, April sunk into her chair laying her head back against the cushioned headrest. She felt no relief with their relationship ending. The only thing she felt was bad. Bad for hurting yet another person because they weren’t who she really wanted. 

She remembered the last words Jessica spoke to her. Her hoping that things worked out for April and Sterling. A hope April had held onto, but rarely vocalized, over the last few years. So much time had passed since the last time they spoke. Freshman year to be exact. It was right after they both settled in. Just a pointless conversation filled with ramblings about their campus and their classes. 

Then there was silence. Neither one making the move to text or check in again. As if talking to one another would delay the path the universe wanted them to take. 

April missed her though. She missed her laugh. Her smile. Her kiss… 

Something had to change, and April was going to make sure it happened. Unfortunately, it might ruin her family’s holiday, but she didn’t care. She was tired of hiding who she was and who she loved. She was tired of someday being a distant dream. 

She wanted someday to be now. 

And she hoped that Sterling would want the same thing too. 

********************************************************** 

April had been home for a few days and already spent an unnecessary amount of time at the Country Club. She hated feeling like she had to make an appearance at the place that plagued most of her childhood and teenage years. A person would think after all this time, the conversations would change. That the topics would be less about people’s private lives and more about lifting other’s up and encouraging change. 

Who was she kidding? Gossip is the only thing that kept this place alive. That, and the exclusivity of being away from the “non-Christian common folk”. 

“I haven’t seen the Wesley’s today. Isn’t Sterling back home yet?” 

April found herself suddenly interested in the conversation going on around her. The one hope she had about spending time in this God forsaken place, wedged between her bigoted parents, was that she would get to see Sterling. Each day they came to the club, the first thing she would do was scan the room for the blonde. 

And each day came up empty. 

Mrs. Burton took a sip from her afternoon mimosa, humming behind her glass. “Mhmm. Apparently she arrived early yesterday-“ 

The woman leaned closer to April’s mom, slapping her lightly on the knee. April furrowed her brow, studying the movement. She knew what that was. That was as signal. Mrs. Burton had tea and she was about to spill it all over the Country Cub’s new carpet. 

“I heard she brought a friend.” 

The air felt as if it had been sucked out of the room. April took in a sharp breath trying to hold onto as much as she could. She had a feeling she would need it after Mrs. Burton revealed whatever bit of gossip she was holding. 

Sterling came down with a friend. 

Inside April was screaming for her to clarify her statement. What did she mean by friend? Her jaw flexed, and she steeled herself for whatever was about to come out of Mrs. Burton’s gossipy mouth. She shifted in her seat, pretending to adjust her skirt and make herself more comfortable. She played with the tip of her finger, a habit she picked up from said Wesley a long time ago. 

“What do you mean a friend?” Mrs. Stevens asked, already buying into the premise of a good story. “A boyfriend?” 

“Oh, no, honey-“ Mrs. Burton cupped her hand against the side of her cheek, pretending to whisper. “A girlfriend.” 

“Sterling has a girlfriend?” April blurted out before she could stop herself. 

She quickly pressed her lips together, ducking her head to avoid the strange looks she was now getting from her parents’ friends. From the way they were looking at her, April knew the question came out just as she heard it in her head. 

Surprised and a little hurt. 

“I didn’t even know she was a lesbian.” Mrs. Stevens stated, furrowing her brow, confused as she took a sip form her own glass. 

“She’s what the kids call-“ Mrs. Burton raised her free hand in the air making obnoxious little air quotes. “-bisexual, apparently.” 

_What the kids call? Are you fucking serious?_ April thought, trying hard not to glare at the people around her. 

“Did you know about this, Padawan?” 

April turned quickly to meet her father’s questioning gaze. She cleared her throat, shaking her head. “About Sterling having a girlfriend?” She pursed her lips as she shook her head no. “I’m-just as surprised as you are.” 

“Well, I can’t say I’m totally surprised.” John Stevens grunted as he sat forward. “Those Wesley twins have always been wild. Having sex before marriage, underage drinking-“ 

April clenched her teeth. Her fist curled into a ball against her lap. She tried to calm herself as she listened to them talk about the girl she cared for like she was some kind of delinquent. All because she was figuring out who she was and feeling no regret about her choices. 

April wished she could be half as brave as Sterling Wesley. 

“I’m so glad we brought you up right.” He stated, wrapping his arms around her shoulder and squeezing. “April is going to find herself a nice man, have a beautiful family and be successful with life and God.” 

If it was possible for a person to explode then immediately put themselves back together, April successfully completed the action. The people around them gushed their agreement and she forced a smile onto her face. Her father continued to squeeze her close and April found herself squirming to try and pull herself free. 

“If you say so, Daddy.” April muttered through her faux smile. 

He kissed her temple and April felt even more sick than before. “Come on, boys. How about we hit the men’s parlor?” 

Mr. Stevens removed his arm from around her and April shifted her shoulders, disgusted. Her body felt overheated and burned where he was holding her. April imagined this would be what the devil’s touch felt like. 

The men grunted and murmured in agreement biding goodbye to their wives as they carried their drinks off to their little secret room. The women remained, cackling on about the audacity Mrs. Colton had wearing such a boisterous color during such a crisp time of year. April rolled her eyes at the cattiness but was thankful the conversation had moved on from Sterling. 

Sterling. 

Sterling had a girlfriend. 

April wasn’t sure why the information came as such a surprise. Sterling was beautiful and amazing. Of course, it wouldn’t be long before someone new recognized that. As much as April hoped Sterling would wait for her, she really couldn’t expect her to. It wasn’t fair to Sterling and April could never allow herself to be that selfish. 

No matter how much she wished she could be. 

Her stomach clenched. The mere thought of someone else kissing Sterling. Holding her. Doing-whatever else. It made her feel like she was going to vomit. Right then and there. All over her mother’s brand new Vera Bradly purse. 

“Oh, look. There’s Sterling now.” Mrs. Burton pointed out, placing her hand on her chest. “And, look, they brought along her little girlfriend.” 

April was surprised that her neck did snap with how quickly she turned her head. She also prayed that no one else noticed the urgency of her movements. The gasp she released echoed in her ears. The air burned inside her lungs like a match set on fire. 

Sterling stood with her parents, smiling and nodding along as her father spoke. She looked beautiful as ever. Her hair was a bit longer and she definitely looked like maturity was her best friend. She wore a light blue cardigan and April wanted more than anything to see how much bluer the color made her eyes look. 

April knew she was staring, but she couldn’t help herself. She was mesmerized until an unfamiliar sound broke her bubble. Her brow furrowed and her gaze reluctantly shifted away from Sterling to the person standing next to her. Resting her hand so casually on Sterling’s hip, in front of her parents, like it was the most natural thing in the entire world. 

Her heart ached with the scene unfolding before her and she took a deep breath through her nose trying to keep herself from falling apart. The girl was tall, dark hair, athletic build with a smile that almost rivaled her own. Almost. April tilted her head, studying her. She was pretty, she guessed. Her laugh was kind of annoying but that was solely based on the fact that April was already tired of hearing the sound. 

Anderson Wesley turned his full attention to this girl, requesting that she follow him somewhere. She nodded in agreement then leaned in toward Sterling, her hand sliding further around her waist. April clenched her jaw, her teeth pushing so hard against one another she was sure one would crack. The girl kissed Sterling’s cheek then muttered something against her skin. Sterling laughed, turning slightly to cup her chin before firmly planting a kiss on her lips. 

So casually in front of her parents. 

April now knew what it felt like to die. Her insides crumbled and her heart plummeted into her stomach. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a long, calming breath. Could this have been her life? Chatting with the Wesley’s as she held Sterling close to her side, happily kissing her and not caring who saw them. 

“April, honey, we’re going to go sit in a private room. Would you like to join us?” 

April raised her attention to her mother, praying she didn’t look as wrecked as she felt. She forced a small, apologetic smile. “If it’s okay, mother, I’d like stay out here for a little bit.” She pressed her hands into the couch cushion underneath her. “A few of my friends said they might be coming by with their families so-“ 

“Of course, sweetheart. You should spend some time with your old friends” Mrs. Stevens cupped her chin, smiling down at her daughter. “I’m so glad you’re home.” 

“Mhmm. Me too.” 

Her mother wiggled her fingers as she followed along with the other mom’s cackling the whole way. April watched until they disappeared into an empty room then returned her attention to the Wesley’s. To her surprise, Sterling was alone. Her parents and…the girlfriend… walked away leaving her standing by herself holding her phone in one hand and a drink in another. 

April rose from her seat and moved on autopilot toward the girl. She smoothed her hands through her hair and down her shirt, ensuring her appearance was as close to perfect as possible. The closer she came to Sterling, the more her nerves started to build. Her hands shook and she moved awkwardly to subdue them. 

Before she could even blink, she was standing beside Sterling, staring at her beautiful profile. Watching as she slid her thumb across her screen probably sending a text to her sister. The brunette was absolutely nowhere to be found. She took in a shaky breath, swallowing hard to combat the sudden dryness in her throat. 

April opened her mouth to speak. She reneged for a brief second before allowing the greeting to come tumbling from her throat. “Hey, Sterling.” Her voice sounded high pitched in her ears and she hoped the sound was purely internal. 

Sterling looked at her and the expression on her face made April want to melt. She looked genuinely surprised yet happy to see her. Her face lit up in a way that only April’s heart could explain. Her eyes were as blue as ever and all April wanted to do was rush forward and hold her for eternity. 

“April? Oh my Gosh, you’re home!” Sterling squealed, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. “It’s so good to see you.” 

April was paralyzed by her touch. Completely unsure of what to do with her arms until something kicked started in her brain and she wrapped her arms around the taller girl’s waist. Her eyes closed and she breathed in the familiar scent of Sterling Wesley. She never understood where the hint of hickory came from, but she loved it none the less. 

“It’s good to see you too.” April whispered, reluctantly stepping out their hug. 

Sterling took an adorably awkward step back and April couldn’t help but smile. There was so much she wanted to tell her. She wanted to let her know how beautiful she looked. She wanted her to know how much she missed her. She wanted to tell Sterling to leave her girlfriend right now and run away with her. 

But, instead, she opted for silence. 

“You-you look great.” Sterling complimented, waving her hand up and down. “I mean-like-really great.” 

April flexed her half smile, pretending not to notice Sterling’s breath catch due to the action. “Well, you look-“ She faltered for a moment, clearing her throat. “Beautiful.” 

A slow smile pulled onto Sterling’s lips. April was fairly sure she would lose her ability to stand upright under the weight of it. Sterling’s mouth twitched, like there were also a million things she wanted to say but couldn’t figure out where to begin. The moment she gathered her thoughts and opened her mouth to speak again, another voice filtered through their conversation breaking their imaginary bubble. 

“Hey, Sterl-“ 

The girls turned, and April found herself face to face with Sterling’s girlfriend. She was a bit more impressive up close. Her dark hair was long and wavy. Her eyes were a shade of brown April couldn’t quite place. The sun filtering through the windows made them look almost clear which was odd for such a normally dark color. 

“Your mom wanted me to come get you.” She announced, glancing at April. Her lips spread into a toothy smile and she extended her hand. “Hi-” 

Sterling seemed to snap from a haze at the greeting. “Oh, April this is Taylor-“ She paused, stammering over the rest of her introduction. “My-girlfriend.” 

April’s jaw flexed as her eyes shifted downward, inspecting the hand so unwelcomingly shoved in her direction. Her gaze lifted and she met Taylor’s curious stare before slipping her hand inside her the other girls. 

“April?” Taylor questioned, furrowing her brow as she slowed released her hand. She glanced at Sterling, catching the look the blonde was giving her. Her light brown eyes widened suddenly. “Oh, April…” 

April eyed both girls suspiciously. “That’s my name.” She stated, a little more harshly than she intended. 

“Sorry, I’ve just-“ Taylor reached out for Sterling’s hand, pulling her closer to her side. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

April ignored the desire to reach out and pull Sterling toward her. But, Sterling wasn’t a rope to be tugged between two alpha suitors. She refused to stoop to Taylor’s need to claim her ‘territory’. 

“I wish I could say the same.” April bit back. She could feel Sterling’s eyes on her, but she refused to meet her gaze. She kept her eyes locked on Taylor and the smug little grin that formed on her lips. 

“Hey..” Sterling called out, pulling Taylor’s attention toward her. “Tell my mom I’ll be right there. Okay?” 

Taylor narrowed her eyes then softened when Sterling flashed her a pleading look. “Don’t be too long.” Her smile turned flirty as she tugged Sterling impossibly closer. “Your father has told me the same joke three times. It’s getting hard to pretend to laugh.” 

Sterling released a soft laugh then Taylor leaned in and pressed a long kiss to her cheek. 

April was sure this little display was purely for her. And the rage was burning her neck and face from the inside. Sterling met her eyes though and the apology rang through clearly in the beautiful blue staring back at her. The only reason she broke their contact was because Taylor felt the need to speak once again. 

“April, it was-“ Taylor paused, trying to find the right thing to say. 

“Yeah.” April interrupted, earning another quick look from Sterling. 

They held eye contact, neither willing to look away first. April crossed her arms against her chest, refusing to backdown from this ridiculous stare down. Eventually, Taylor half rolled her eyes then left to rejoin the Wesley’s. April smirked, releasing a triumphant huff. When she half turned so she was facing Sterling again, she startled at the questioning expression on Sterling’s face. 

“What?” April asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Sterling squinted. “That was a little bitey, don’t you think?” 

“Bitey? Me?” April questioned, placing her hand on her chest feigning innocence. “I would never.” 

Sterling laughed, disbelievingly. She shook her head and an amused smile pulled onto her lips. “You’re right. What was I thinking?” 

They giggled simultaneously before succumbing to comfortable silence again. 

Sterling rocked from side to side, thrusting her thumb over her shoulder. “I should probably get back to them.” 

“Probably.” April agreed, holding Sterling’s attention. She wasn’t ready to let her go. “How long are you home for?” 

“Until after Christmas.” 

“Me too.” 

Sterling seemed elated by the information. 

April inhaled, willing herself to take another leap. “We should get together-while we’re home.” She swallowed back the bile rising in her throat following her next suggestion. “We could all hang out. Me, you… your girlfriend. Blair, even.” 

Sterling made a face, amusement lacing her features. “You want to hang out with my sister… and my girlfriend?” 

“No.” April answered quickly. She unconsciously took a step forward, locking her gaze on Sterling. “But, you know, whatever I have to do.” 

Sterling’s breathed hitched, and April’s stomach fluttered at the sound. She watched as Sterling swallowed back her nerves then cleared her throat. 

“Actually, Taylor’s leaving tomorrow to stay with her family in Florida-“ Sterling explained, twisting her hands together anxiously. “Maybe we can do something after she leaves? And we don’t have to invite Blair-I wouldn’t subject you to that.” 

April was beaming. “I’d love that.” 

“Okay.” Sterling bounced on her toes. “Text me.” 

April nodded. 

“Bye.” 

“Bye, Sterl.” 

Sterling twirled around, a giddy grin on her face as she hurried off to join her parents and Taylor. 

April couldn’t remove her focus from the blonde. Their connection was still strong, she could feel it. And she was fairly certain Sterling felt it too. Her eyes narrowed, angrily as she watched Taylor wrap her arm around Sterling’s waist again. The touching was almost as annoying as her stupid laugh. 

“If it’s any consolation to you, I’m not a fan of the girlfriend.” 

April startled, turning her head slightly to the left. Blair stood beside her, staring off toward her family. April looked around for a moment, completely unsure of whether or not Blair was actually talking to her. They were the only ones standing in the small section of the Club, so she assumed she was. 

Blair turned to her, dark eyes melding into her own. “You want to get a drink? Talk shit about Taylor and her stupid smile?” 

Okay, now April was sure she was in the Twilight Zone. 

She shook her head trying to regain her sense of reality. “Okay, I have two questions.” April stated, holding up two fingers. “One, aren’t you supposed to be with your family?” She dropped one finger then flashed Blair a profoundly serious look. “And two, don’t you hate me?” 

Blair sighed, exasperated. “Okay, one, my family doesn’t know I’m here yet.” She mocked April’s finger movements. “And, two, I don’t hate you.” Her face softened and she looked at April with complete sincerity. “You broke my sisters’ heart and I had to help her piece things back together again.” 

Another punch to the gut. 

“Blair, I didn’t-“ 

Blair held her hand up, quietly requesting for her to stop. “I know that you weren’t ready to come out. And I made sure Sterling understood your side, by the way.” 

April balked at her confession, but she didn’t respond. She let Blair continue. 

“Sterling was broken, and it hurt seeing her like that. So, of course, I was super angry at you.” Blair shrugged. “But, I never really hated you. Hate is a strong emotion and I don’t really have the energy for that these days.” She offered a sincere smile then clapped her hands together. “So, how about that drink?” 

April smiled, raising her hand. “After you.” She requested as Blair walked toward the lounge and she followed close behind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it would...
> 
> As always, leave some love, leave a comment or come chat with me on tumblr!


	3. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair and April chat...
> 
> Sterling needs to know that she's not alone...

Hanging out with Blair was interesting to say the least. 

She wasn’t at all how April remembered her. She was still blunt and opinionated, but there was something more relaxed about her. College seemed to agree with her. Probably because she was also now free to be her own person. Not that Blair was anything less than that when they were growing up. 

She was just fully unrestrained now. 

“How’s your college experience treating you?” Blair asked, taking a sip from her drink. She clasped the glass in her hand, swiveling the stool so she was fully facing April. Her eyes shifted toward April’s glass. “I can see drinking was left off the list.” She motioned her chin toward the cool glass of water April was nursing. 

April huffed a laugh. “Not really into the whole get wasted part of college life.” She stated, finally taking a sip. She placed the glass back down, wiping the condensation from her hands. “And, it’s good. It’s nice being on my own and not having to fit in some-perfect little mold.” 

Blair hummed, knowingly. “I get that.” She took another drink, swallowing what was left of the dark liquid. She placed the glass down making a satisfied sound. She looked at April curiously, raising an eyebrow. “Dating anyone?” 

April took in a breath then slowly exhaled. “I was.” She found herself focusing on the condensation sliding down the side of the glass. “We actually just broke up… before I came home.” 

“I’m sorry. That sucks.” 

April flashed Blair a look, still unsure as to what brought on this sudden bout of sincerity coming from the twin. She pressed her lips together, contemplating her next words. Normally, she would make some quip and, as much as she wanted to, she didn’t want Blair to think she was being rude. Then again, she almost felt like it would be a good way to test the level of this newfound friendship. 

“You almost sound sincere.” 

Blair scrunched her face then scoffed. “Man, those acting classes are really paying off.” 

April looked at her side eyed instantly noticing the small smirk on the corner of Blair’s mouth. Blair poked the tip of her tongue between her teeth causing April to laugh wholeheartedly. Blair joined her amusement then signaled for another drink. 

“Okay, enough flirting with me.” Blair teased as April rolled her eyes. She chuckled softly again then slapped her hands against the counter. “About Taylor-“ 

April closed her eyes, rubbing her finger across her perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “We’re really going to do this?” 

“Yes! Come on!” Blair hopped in her seat, reaching out to grab April’s forearm. She shook her, playfully. “The old April loved this stuff.” 

Hearing Blair say “the old April” sent a wave of pride through April’s body. The fact that Blair, someone who couldn’t stand her through their entire high school career, recognized that she had changed. That April is not the same perfect mold of a Christian daughter as she was all those years ago. 

The statement meant more to April than she even realized. 

“Okay, okay.” April sighed, delight lacing her response. She waved her hand, ushering for Blair to go first. “Why don’t you like her?” 

Blair pensively tapped her thumb against the counter. Her eyebrow raised and she hummed as she mulled over her, obviously, many opinions. “She’s not for Sterling. I know I just, technically, met her last night, but-“ She shrugged. “She’s kind of underwhelming.” Her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. “Like a female version of Luke, but with a little more bite.” 

April wrinkled her nose. “So amorphous?” 

“Exactly!” Blair slammed her hand lightly on the counter. “Exactly.” 

Blair glanced at the bartender as he placed her drink down in front of her. She flashed her picture-perfect Wesley smile then quietly thanked him before he turned and walked away. Her hand wrapped around the glass and she brought her attention back to April. 

Her brow raised, interestedly. “Now, why don’t you like her?” 

“She’s with Sterling.” April answered with zero hesitation. 

She blinked, shaking her head at how quickly she responded. She stammered over a few words then pulled herself together. There was no reason for her to be nervous. It’s been established that she could be honest with Blair. And the sympathetic expression on the other girl’s face solidified that fact. 

A soft smile pulled onto the brunette’s lips and she lightly tapped April’s knee. “Don’t worry. That’ll change soon enough.” 

“How are you so sure?” April asked, inquisitiveness filling her features. 

“I know my sister.” She winked at April. “You’re not alone with what you’re feeling. I promise you.” 

“What do you-“ 

April barely formed a complete sentence when Blair’s phone buzzed, interrupting her. Blair held up her index finger, halting their conversation as she pulled her phone from her pocket. A long sigh escaped her, and she half rolled her eyes. She slid thumb across the screen then brought the phone to her ear. 

“Yes? I’m here. I’m at the bar.” 

Blair released a low growl then looked up at the ceiling. She went quiet, listening intently to whoever was on the other end. April assumed whoever was on the end was doing a lengthy amount of talking due to the faces the brunette was making. Blair whined suddenly, kicking her foot against the bottom of the stool. 

“No, come get me. If I go over there alone there is going to be a confrontation and you know I can’t do that with her right now.” Another beat of silence passed before a wide smile broke across Blair’s face. “You’re the best! See you in a second!” 

Blair ended the call, sliding the phone back in her pocket. She focused her attention on April. Her eyes moving up and down over the other girl. April squinted suspiciously, leaning back when Blair reached out toward her. Blair grunted, dropping her hands down on her thighs. 

“Will you relax?” She requested, reaching out toward April again. 

April continued to stare at her, strangely as Blair fingers through April’s hair. She pushed the ends forward over her shoulders. She sat back suddenly, studying April one final time before she wrinkled her nose adorably satisfied. 

April cocked an eyebrow. “Can I ask why that just happened?” 

“My sister’s coming.” Blair replied, nonchalantly. “I wanted to make sure you look your best.” 

April barely had a second to settle herself when Sterling came hurriedly into the bar area. Her expression registered Sterling’s presence before any actual greeting did. Blair grinned, mischievously and glanced over her shoulder at her twin. Sterling caught sight of them, together, and she skidded to a halt. 

Her jaw slacked, and she stammered over her words. Her arms wrapped around her midsection and she hunched forward, taking a few cautious steps toward the two girls sitting oddly together. Sterling’s brow knitted together, and her mouth formed a small circle as another confused sound escaped her throat. 

“Uh, what is-what-what are you-“ Sterling stumbled, hugging herself tightly. 

Blair and April raised their brows in sync, patiently waiting for Sterling to get the words out. April couldn’t help but smile. Sterling was always so cute when she was confused. 

She shook her head attempting to clear the millions of responses going through her mind. “What is-happening?” 

Blair feigned innocence. “Oh, this?” She questioned, motioning her finger between herself and April. She tilted her head slightly, smiling fondly at the smaller girl. “We ran into each other and decided to have drink.” She returned her gaze to Sterling, the Cheshire cat smile remained on her lips. “You know, catch up and whatever.” 

“Okay….” The word dragged from Sterling’s lips and she observed her sister suspiciously. 

The twins locked stares and silence fell between them. April furrowed her brow, watching them. Her green eyes shifted from one to the other wondering if they were having some conversation she wasn’t privy to. The sound of Sterling grunting followed by Blair’s triumphant squeak broke her from her own staring. 

“Well, I’m sorry to break up this-weird reunion, but Mom is starving and wants to order, and we can’t do that until you arrive so-“ Sterling motioned her head, silently requesting for Blair to follow her. 

Blair raised her hands, surrendering then turned to April. “We should do this again.” 

April offered a closed mouth smile and nodded. “We should.” She agreed, catching Sterling’s confused mouthing of the word ‘what’ in her peripheral vision. 

Blair caught the action and winked at April. “See you around, Stevens.” She hopped off the stool and walked toward Sterling. She grinned obnoxiously countering her sister’s narrowed eye glare as she passed her. 

Sterling watched her for a moment. She breathed in, turning her attention to April. Her expression softened and the adorable smile appeared on her face. April’s heart fluttered in her chest at the sight of it. It brought back so many memories and was still etched in the very corners of her mind. 

“I’ll-talk to you soon?” Sterling questioned, raising her shoulder shyly. 

April held her stare, nodding. “Definitely.” 

Their stares remained locked for a brief, silent moment. April remembered this feeling. That magnetic connection that buzzed between them. Wanting them to pull together and touch in some way. Anyway. 

“I thought Mom was starving!” 

Sterling jumped at the sound of her sister’s voice. Her face flushed instantly, and she ducked her head to try and hide it. April bit her lip, suppressing the ridiculous smile threatening to cross her face at the sight of Sterling being the cutest human being on the planet. Sterling muttered a goodbye and gave her a quick wave before hurrying off after her sister. 

April allowed her gaze to follow the twins until they disappeared into the crowd of Country Club patrons. She sighed, happily as she hopped off the stool and gathered her belongings. There was a tingle running through her body and she knew exactly what brought it on. There was hope for her and Sterling. 

She smiled at the bartender, offering a small thank you, then made her way out of the bar…. 

**************************************************************** 

_“What are you trying to pull, Blair?”_

_“Nothing! I’m just making peace with your future wife.”_

_“Ugh, Blair! Don’t embarrass me, please!”_

_“I’m not! Trust me for once! Hey, did you know she had a girlfriend?”_

_“She-she has a girlfriend?”_

_“Had.. as in no longer. They broke up right before she left to come home…”_

_“Blair, please, whatever you’re doing, just stop.”_

_“Okay, okay. Fine.”_

“Hey… Are you okay?” 

Sterling wrinkled her brow at the sound Taylor’s voice. She looked down at the girl currently resting her head on her stomach completely puzzled. “What?” 

She was fairly certain if Taylor repeated herself, she still wouldn’t have heard her. Her mind was focused on her earlier twinapathic conversation with Blair. The entire interaction lingered on her mind from the moment they sat down to eat until they arrived back home. Even now, settled on her still comfy childhood bed with her girlfriend comfortably resting her head on her stomach as she mindlessly played with her hair, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

Blair was hanging out with April. And, April broke up with her girlfriend. A super recent girlfriend. 

Taylor shifted, and Sterling stopped her ministrations. Her hand hung in the air while Taylor adjusted her position, so she was able to see Sterling more clearly. Her girlfriend light brown eyes examined her face and Sterling’s own eyes followed their path. She squinted, silently questioning what was happening inside Taylor’s head. 

“Are you okay?” Taylor repeated, staring directly into Sterling’s blue eyes. “You’ve been kind of quiet since we left the Club.” She paused, raising an eyebrow. “Actually, you weren’t pretty quiet when we were eating too.” 

“Huh? Oh!-“ Sterling made a dismissive noise and waved her hand. “I’m fine. Everything is fine.” She waved her hand again, emphasizing her point. “Just fine.” 

A suspiciously amused expression crossed Taylor’s face and she breathed a small ‘huh’. “So, everything is fine?” 

“Yup.” Sterling stated, unconvincingly. 

Taylor continued looking at her and Sterling could sense that she wasn’t buying it. “Does this mood change have anything to do with April?” 

Sterling deflated, instantly feeling the pang of guilt inside of her chest. “No…” She lied, knowing full well she hadn’t stop thinking about their encounter since it happened. 

She couldn’t stop feeling like someone was trying to tell her something. The way April was willing to hang out with her girlfriend just to spend time with her. Blair suddenly trying to make April her best friend. The fact that her relationship ended right before she came home. Something she hadn’t done in years. 

Was this their time? Were they ready to take that leap? And what about Taylor? Sterling liked her. She was sweet, and funny, and really pretty. They hadn’t been together long, but what they had was… comfortable. 

Sterling shifted on the mattress, lying on her side, smiling when Taylor mimicked her position, both propping their heads up on their hands. “I’m tired. We got in late and then had long day.” She flashed a sad pout, reaching out to rest her other hand on Taylor’s hip. “And you’re leaving tomorrow.” 

Taylor mirrored her pout, inching a bit closer. “I can stay one more day if you want-“ 

“No!” Sterling interrupted far too quickly… and a little too loudly. She cleared her throat then met Taylor’s confused stare. “Your family would be really mad and-I don’t want to give the impression of the girlfriend who keeps you from seeing them-“ She moved her hand upward, sliding it partially under Taylor’s shirt. Her fingertips brushing against her side. “We can text and facetime-“ She smiled, softly. “It’ll be like we’re still together.” 

“Well, not really.” Taylor inched closer, a small seductive smile on her lips. “I won’t be able to do this-“ 

Sterling smiled, leaning into meet her halfway. Their lips barely touched when there was a sudden knock on her doorframe followed by a very loud sound of a throat being cleared. The girls jumped apart turning their attention to the door. Debbie stood between the frame; her arms crossed against her midsection. 

“Hey, Mom!” Sterling exclaimed, scrambling to sit upright. Taylor rolled onto her back, propping herself up on her elbows. “What’s up?” 

“Just wanted to let Taylor know I put some clean sheets in the guest room.” Debbie stated the southern charm oozing in her words. 

“Mom, she’s leaving tomorrow, and I won’t see her for, like, a while.” Sterling whined, resting her hand on Taylor’s shoulder. “Are you seriously going to make us sleep apart? I’m an adult, you know. I should-“ 

Debbie raised her hand, successfully cutting Sterling off. “Now, Sterling, you know the rules. It doesn’t change just because you’re not with a man.” She ignored the eye roll she received from her daughter. “If you’re not married, you don’t share a bed. Not under this roof.” 

Taylor placed her hand on Sterling’s arm before she attempted to speak again. “Thank you, Mrs. Wesley. I really appreciate your hospitality.” 

Debbie smiled brightly. “Why thank you, Taylor. And you are quite welcome.” Her eyes shifted between both girls and she wiggled her index finger. “Leave room for Jesus.” 

Sterling groaned as she and Taylor shifted away from one another. 

“That’s better.” Debbie clasped her hands together. “Well, I am off to bed.” She pointed at Taylor. “You might want to be thinking about that too. You have a long drive ahead of you tomorrow.” 

Taylor clenched her jaw forcing a smile as she nodded. “Yes, ma’am. I was just saying goodnight.” 

Debbie plastered on her polite smile again, giving them a final once over before turning and walking out of the room. But, not before ensuring the door was left open. Sterling groaned, embarrassed by her mother’s actions. Taylor simply laughed it off, turning her head so she was fully looking at her girlfriend. 

“Want to get married?” 

Sterling almost hurt her neck with how quickly her attention returned to Taylor. “What?” Her eyes widened with panic and she was sure the high pitched sound of her voice actually existed outside of her head. 

“So, we can share the same bed.” Taylor clarified, jokingly. She flashed Sterling an incredulous look. “And, wow, panic much? I was just kidding.” 

Sterling stuttered, shaking her head. “I didn’t panic.” 

Taylor breathed out, disbelievingly. “Okay.” She sat upright, crossing her legs underneath her. “I guess I’m going to bed.” 

Sterling sat up fully as well. “If I’m not up when you’re ready to go, wake me.” She inched a little closer flashing a wide toothy smile. “Like, the nice way.” 

Taylor returned her smile, chuckling lightly. “Promise.” She whispered, pressing a chaste kiss to Sterling’s waiting lips. She pulled back slowly then pressed a kiss to the tip of Sterling’s nose. “Goodnight, beautiful.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Sterling watched her as she scooted off the mattress. She hurried to stand herself, walking Taylor to the door. She gave her one final kiss before reluctantly ushering her out of the room and closing the door behind her. Once the door clicked shut, Sterling felt a sudden weight lift from her body. 

She shuffled over to her bed, dropping down face first and released a frustrated moan. It didn’t take long before her mind began to race again. Every occurrence from her day jumbling together. She felt awful for lying to Taylor. Acting like her encounter with April didn’t affect her in anyway, but it did. It hit her lit her up like an electric charge, jolting her body awake in a way no one ever has. Even Taylor being as sweet and caring as she was never had the effect on her that April had. 

There was no way she could deny that her connection with April didn’t still exist. It was still there, buzzing and popping like a wire that was just brutally separated from the device that kept her grounded. Taylor was that device. And she felt a wave of guilt flutter through her body at her subconscious need to want to break that link. 

Before she made any decisions. Before she finalized her relationship and possibly broke another person’s heart, she had to know she wasn’t alone. She needed to reach out to April, spend time with her, and see what she was feeling. 

If for anything other than her own sanity. 

Sterling sat up, scurrying toward her nightstand to grab her phone. She crossed her legs underneath herself, waddling backwards allowing her back to rest against her headboard. Her teeth chewed lightly on her bottom lip as she debated on how to start her message to April. Her eyes widened with realization, and she quickly began to type. 

**Sterling (11:30pm): Hey! I’m sorry, I know it’s late, but I was wide awake and wanted to say hi and that it was really great seeing you today…**

**Sterling (11:31pm): Oh! It’s Sterling, btw. I’m not sure if you still have my number….or if this is even still your number… oh Gosh, I didn’t even think you might have changed your number…**

**Sterling (11:32pm): So, if this is April, this is Sterling… I said that already, didn’t I? lol Geez okay…**

**Sterling (11:32pm): If this isn’t April, I hope you are having a great night.. whoever this is… well.. okay…**

Sterling dropped her phone onto the mattress before ducking her head and placing her hands over her face. Did she seriously just send four rambling messages in a row? What was wrong with her? If April did have the same number, there was no way she was going to text Sterling back now. Not after that awkward disaster of attempting to start a conversation. 

Her phone buzzed suddenly, and she quickly raised her head, taking in a sharp breath. She hurried to grab her phone, fumbling for a second before opening up the new message. Her smile was instantaneous at the sight of April’s name and message illuminating the screen. 

**April (11:35pm): lol You are so cute. Why would I ever change my number?**

**April (11:35pm): I was actually just about to text you, but I wasn’t sure if your girlfriend was still up so I’m glad you reached out.**

**April (11:36pm): And it was good to see you too…**

**April (11:37pm): I really missed you, Sterl…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so awesome! Thank you for all the comments and love on the previous chapter...
> 
> This one is a little jump start to some April and Sterling time...
> 
> Plus... I added in your new favorite dynamic of Blair and April...
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! As always, please let me know what you think!


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling needs to do the right thing...
> 
> April has breakfast with Ezequiel to start the ball rolling....
> 
> Blair is always right...

**Sterling (1:00am): Were you planning on telling me you have a girlfriend?**

**April (1:01am): Were you?**

**Sterling (1:05am): Touché…**

**April (1:06am): And I don’t *have* a girlfriend. We broke up so.. single.**

**April (1:06am): I can’t believe it took you this long to finally ask about it.**

**Sterling (1:07am): We were dancing around the subject together… don’t act like that wasn’t a thing 😊**

**April (1:09am): Hey! Remember that night I slept over.. when your parents went to Savannah… and we danced in your back yard for like an hour to the same song?**

**Sterling: (1:11am): That’s not something I could easily forget…**

**April (1:12am): I think about that night a lot.**

**Sterling (1:13am): Me too…**

**Sterling (1:13am): Should we really be talking about this?**

**April (1:15am): Probably not…**

**April (1:15am) But, we already started so why stop now?**

Their conversation went deep into the early morning. They reminisced about the night they spent together long ago. The moments lingered in her mind, replaying like some cheesy romantic movie. They didn’t do much other than learn about one another, kiss a lot, and do silly things together to show how much they cared. It was one of the most amazing nights of Sterling’s life. 

And apparently April’s as well. 

Sterling smiled in her sleep, burying her face further into her soft pillow. Her dreams were flooded with images of April. Of that night. She could still feel April’s arms around her, cuddling close. She could still hear her laugh when Sterling pointed out that she was too tall to be the little spoon. Her skin tingled at the memory of April whispering her name against her ear, followed by several soft kisses and the feel of her smile pressed against her skin. 

The memory, the dream, was so vivid, she felt as if all of these feelings were happening at that very moment. 

“Sterling? Babe, wake up.” 

A warm hand rested on her shoulder and her body began to move back and forth. The motion blurred her thoughts of April, forcibly pulling her from her comfortable slumber. It was the feel of lips pressed against her cheek that caused her to open her eyes, suddenly fully aware of where she was and who was actually touching her. 

“Taylor?” She muttered, sleepily as she rolled onto her back. Her eyes opened, but not fully and she did her best to focus on the person hovering over her. “What’s going on?” 

“You asked me to wake you up.” Taylor reminded, smiling down at her. “Also, I have some good news.” 

“What is it?” Sterling asked, raising her hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. 

“You have me for one more day.” 

Sterling found herself suddenly very awake. She moved quickly, bracing herself up on her elbows. “Wait-what? What are you talking about?” 

Taylor inched back, giving Sterling enough room to sit up. “My parents had to drive down to Miami to pick up my brother. They won’t be home until tomorrow.” She shrugged her shoulder. “So, you’ve got me for another day.” An excited, hopeful smile crossed her face. “Isn’t that awesome?” 

Sterling choked on her response, blowing out a breath through her lips. She watched Taylor’s expression shift curiously and she knew she was taking far too long to respond. She wanted to be more excited about the fact that she had Taylor for one more day. Honestly, she did. But, the only thought running through her mind was how this would be one less day she could spend with April. 

And, after last night, that’s all she really wanted to do. 

“Totally…” Sterling responded, finally. She heard the disappointment echo in her ears, and she prayed the smile she plastered on sidetracked from her tone. She reached up, cupping her hand against Taylor’s cheek. “I’m super excited, babe.” 

Taylor regarded her for a moment before mirroring her smile. “Me too.” She placed a quick kiss on Sterling’s lips then met her sleepy gaze once again. “Do you think your mom would be cool if I stayed one more night?” 

“Not if she catches us in bed together.” Sterling joked, continuing her distraction. 

Taylor raised her eyebrow flashing a flirtatious half smirk. “I should probably go then.” 

“Probably.” 

Sterling met Taylor’s eyes directly trying hard not to tense as her girlfriend slipped her arms underneath her body. It wasn’t long ago that this move would have excited Sterling. Her heart would race with the anticipation what was coming next. She would meet Taylor halfway, wrapping her arms around her neck, and pulling her down on top of her. She wished for Taylor’s sake she could feel that right now. 

But, all she could think of was April. Her stomach wrenched with guilt and she held her breath trying to push it back down. 

“Wow, you two are so lucky mom and dad left to go play tennis.” 

Sterling closed her eyes, silently thanking Blair for her intrusion. Sometimes her sister’s rude timing was perfect. And, this was definitely one of those times. 

They broke apart quickly. Taylor sat up, sliding a little way from Sterling. The blonde pushed herself up from her vertical position grunting at the unnecessary amount of effort the action took. Her attention shifted to Blair who was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed against her chest. The brunette slowly raised her eyebrow, looking from one girl to the next. 

“I usually wait to watch porn in the evening so thanks for the early show.” Blair teased, stepping further into the room. 

Sterling rolled her eyes. “We weren’t even doing anything.” 

“Yet.” Taylor added with a smirk, laughing a small ‘ow’ when Sterling kicked her in the back. 

Blair furrowed her brow, shifting her attention to Taylor. “Aren’t you supposed to be on the road to Florida or something?” 

Sterling widened her eyes at her sister’s tone, shooting Blair a scolding look. 

Taylor seemed to notice her tone as well. She cleared her throat, pressing her tongue against her cheek. “Actually, I’m staying one more day.” 

A surprised expression crossed Blair’s face. “Are you?” She questioned, immediately turning to Sterling with a wide eyed expression. 

Sterling released a few random sounds before gathering her next words. “Her parents are in Miami, so they won’t be home until tomorrow. So-one more day-“ She raised her fists, shaking them unenthusiastically from side to side. “Yay.” 

“Great.” Blair dragged the word out sarcastically. She huffed as she slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. “Hey, I was going to go see Bowser, if you want to come with?” 

“Oh, yeah! Let me just-you know-shower and whatever.” Sterling replied, sitting further upright away from the headboard. 

Blair half rolled her eyes before unwilling turning toward Taylor. “You should come with us. You can meet the man we tormented during our formative years.” 

Taylor flashed a closed mouth smile, lifting her brow slightly. “Sure. That would be cool.” 

Blair mirrored her expression with an affirming nod. She pointed at Sterling. “Downstairs in an hour?” 

Sterling playfully saluted and watched as Blair turned and exited the bedroom. Once she was gone, her gaze returned to Taylor. The girl glanced over her shoulder and Sterling instantly sensed the shift in her mood. Sterling released a quiet sigh then inched closer, so she was sitting directly behind the other girl. 

“Your sister hates me.” Taylor stated, holding Sterling’s sympathetic stare. 

Sterling frowned, shifting even closer. She briefly hesitated before wrapping her arms around Taylor from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. “Blair doesn’t hate you.” 

Taylor scoffed, rocking Sterling lightly as her shoulders raised. 

“She doesn’t.” Sterling assured her, tilting her head slightly so she could get a better view of Taylor. “We’re just super protective of one another and she doesn’t know you that well. So, maybe, with us hanging out today-she might change her attitude.” 

“I guess.” Taylor sighed, looking at her from her peripheral. 

The silence that fell around them made the air in the room feel thick. Sterling’s eyes danced back and forth over Taylor’s features. It was obvious that the other girl sensed something was different. Sterling could tell by the way her light brown eyes were studying her face as if she was searching for some sort of answer to a question that was never asked. 

Taylor placed a kiss on the tip of Sterling’s nose then smiled fondly at her. 

Sterling felt her resolve weaken at the sight of Taylor’s sad expression. She instinctively inched closer, placing a chaste kiss on Taylor’s lips. They lingered in the moment briefly, and Sterling felt the wave of guilt was over her again. When they broke apart, Taylor rested her forehead against Sterling’s. 

“I’ll let you get ready.” Taylor stated, quietly as she placed another quick kiss to her lips. She stood from the bed and made her way out of Sterling’s room. 

Once she was gone, Sterling grabbed her pillow, placing it over her face as she flopped dramatically forward. She released a long frustrated scream into the fabric. Sterling was thankful the pillow muffled the sound even though it echoed in her ears. Her body remained hunched forward and she sighed heavily. 

Sterling wished she could be happy about having Taylor for one more day. She really did, but her mind was not allowing that to happen. Instead of thinking of all the wonderful things they could do with this extra time, she thought of April. All she wanted was to spend time with her, find out where all of this was going, and do what she needed to do. 

She raised her head from her pillow, releasing a shaky breath as she closed her eyes momentarily. One more day. She could wait one more day. 

Her phone buzzed, pulling her back to the present. She leaned to her left, picking the device up from the nightstand. A small surge of flutters rocked through her body and the smile pulled to her lips the moment she read the screen. 

**April (9:30am): Good morning 😊**

*********************************************************************** 

April was seriously surprised that she was awake. 

When she agreed to meet Ezequiel for breakfast, nine sounded like the most normal time in the world to meet. But, after spending her entire night and early morning texting with Sterling, she realized how bad of an idea getting up that early actually was. There was a tiny piece of her that wanted to cancel and stay in bed for a few more hours, but she couldn’t’ do that. 

Today was important for so many reasons. 

The first being she missed her friend. She hadn’t seen him in so long. They kept in touch through social media, but that connection wasn’t the same. Being in his presence and sitting across from him chatting about the last few years felt good. It felt really good. 

Secondly, there was a plan behind all of this, and April needed to figure out the best way to implement it. After chatting with Sterling again, remembering everything she lost and gave up because she was afraid to be herself, April decided enough was enough. Today would be the first step in letting everyone know who she really was 

If she and Sterling would ever have a someday, she had to start being honest now. 

She would start small. Tell Ezequiel then maybe Hannah B. A nice easy progression leading up the hell that would be telling her parents. 

Her phone vibrated against the table, bringing her back from the map forming inside her head. She picked up the device, turning it so she could see the screen. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight of Sterling’s name lighting up her screen. 

**Sterling (9:45am): Good morning! 😊**

A wide smile crossed April’s face as she imagined the sound of Sterling’s voice. That adorable sing song tone she used to greet each day probably still existed. April wished more than anything she could hear it for real. Texting all night was just not enough. She wanted to see her, but she knew she had to be patient. 

“Okay, I definitely need to know who the reason for that smile is.” 

April turned her phone upside down, chuckling nervously. “Oh, it’s-“ 

“Don’t give me that perfumier crap.” Ezequiel interrupted, a slick smile on his lips. He returned his attention to the server refilling his mimosa. “It didn’t really work in high school and it’s not going to work now.” He gently tapped the server’s arm, mouthing a thank you before returning his full attention to April. “Now. Spill.” He wiggled his fingers toward her phone. “Who’s this bringer of happiness?” 

April tapped her short nails anxiously on her phone case. She suddenly felt her entire plan raveling around her. Her nerves were taking over and she was about to go back on everything she was ready to do. She swallowed, pushing back the nervous energy rising into the base of her throat. 

“Sterling.” April confessed, the name tumbling from her lips before she had another chance to think. 

Ezequiel blinked once. Then twice. The confusion flittered over his face and he tilted his head slightly. “Sterling…. Wesley?” 

April pressed her mouth closed and nodded. “Mhmm.” 

Ezequiel kept his eyes locked on April as he raised his hand to signal for their server. The man was at his side in an instant. Ezequiel pointed at his glass, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on April. 

“I’m going to need you to just bring over a pitcher of these.” He tapped the top of his glass. “We’re going to be sitting here for a while because I’m in need of some context.” 

April sighed, rolling her eyes. 

“Not a problem, sir. Be back with that shortly.” He flashed them both a polite smile then disappeared toward the bar. 

April inhaled, heavily as she shifted in her seat. She squirmed under his gaze, preparing herself for the onslaught of questions that were about to come. He rested his elbows on the cloth table, clasping his hands high enough to rest his chin on them. April held her composure trying not to crack under the ridiculous pressure that suddenly filled the small space between them. 

“Sterling Wesley.” He repeated, cocking an eyebrow. “I heard she has a girlfriend.” 

April felt her jaw tense and she shifted again. She still hadn’t said a word, allowing her friend to get out every bit of whatever was brewing inside of him. 

Ezequiel hummed, knowingly. “Oh, have we met the girlfriend?” He leaned back in seat, crossing his arms against his chest. “And we don’t like her, do we?” 

“Just ask, Ezequiel.” April requested, slightly annoyed. 

“Just tell me, April.” He shot back, teasingly. His features softened, unexpectedly. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

All of her worries seemed to deflate at his words. She knew it was true. Even on their worst days, Ezequiel was the one person she could tell anything to. If only one person supported her and the relationship she’d wanted since she was sixteen, that person would be Ezequiel. 

April took in a breath, puffing out her cheeks. Her breaths came out staggered and she fidgeted momentarily with her hands. “Back in high school, Sterling and I had-a thing-“ She paused, her mind instantly flashing images of her time with Sterling. It was so much more than a that and she would not allow herself to diminish what they had. What she knew they still had. “Actually, it was more than that-I-Sterling and I were together.” Her green eyes softened, and she met Ezequiel’s sincere, attentive gaze. 

He moved his finger in a slow circle. “So, you’re-“ 

“Gay. Yes. I always have been.” 

“Girl, me too.” He waved his hand, dismissively. “But, you probably knew that already.” 

Their laughter mingled together, and April had never felt more grateful for him. She knew his confession was to lighten her anxiety. Regardless whether or not Ezequiel told anyone when they were growing up, April knew. She and Hannah B frequently had discussions about why Hannah B needed to stop thinking she had a chance. 

April opened her mouth to speak when she noticed Ezequiel texting. A short sound escaped her throat before she gathered her words. “Um, who are you texting?” 

“Oh, just Hannah B.” He paused for a moment, waving her off. “I’m reminding her to bring the money she owes me from a bet we made a long time ago…” 

April furrowed her brow as she leaned back in her chair. She regarded him suspiciously as she dragged her teeth along the corner of her bottom lip. “About me and Sterling or me being gay?” 

“Oh, both.” Ezequiel glanced up at her with a grin then finished his message. He placed his phone down on the table as the waiter returned with their pitcher. He thanked the gentleman again then looked at April. “Is that why you decided to come home? To win your woman back?” 

April felt the dumb smile spread across her face. “Sort of.” She bounced her head from side to side. “I have to tell my parents first then I can-maybe-Sterling and I can try again-I don’t know-there’s the whole-“ She inadvertently made air quotes. “Girlfriend thing.” 

Ezequiel leaned forward, taking hold of the pitcher’s handle. He motioned his chin toward her phone. “Ask her to come to the party tonight.” 

“Party? What party?” April asked as she blindly picked her phone up from the table. 

“The one I’ve just decided to throw.” He refilled his glass then placed the pitcher back down. “Since I have the honor of being the only Willingham graduate who doesn’t have to stay at his parents house during the break-“ He shrugged his shoulder as he picked up his glass. “I feel it’s my social duty to have a welcome home party.” He brought the glass to his lips, raising his eyebrows expectantly. “Now, go on. Text her.” He took a sip from his drink then made a sudden noise. “Ask her sister too. That girl has attitude. She’ll make things fun.” 

April released a low chuckle as she shook her head and typed out a message to Sterling…. 

*************************************************************** 

“Can you at least try and act like her presence doesn’t annoy you?” 

“Mom always taught me to never hide my emotions.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” 

Blair’s jaw fell agape, and she gasped feigning shock. “Language, Sterling.” 

“It’s just one more day. Can you please try and be a little nicer to her?” Sterling whined, stomping her foot underneath the table. “Blair, please, she’s my girlfriend.” She tried to ignore how strange the title suddenly sounded in her ears. 

Blair looked Sterling in the eyes, raising an eyebrow. “Okay.” She took the last bite of her yogurt then placed the empty container off to the side. “Answer one question and I’ll consider adjusting my behavior toward your-” She raised her hands, air quoting her next words. “Girlfriend.” 

Sterling made a face. “Okay, the air quotes are completely unnecessary-“ 

Blair ignored her and continued. “Once Miss. Congeniality went to bed, did you spend the rest of the night talking to April?” She pointed a stern finger toward her sister. “And don’t lie to me. You know I can tell when you’re lying.” 

“You couldn’t tell when April and I were hooking up-“ 

Blair released a stern noise, requesting silence. “Answer the question. Did you spend the rest of the night talking to April?” 

Sterling opened and closed her mouth several times. Her usual string of incoherent phrases escaped her. “Well, I mean-we talked for a few hours but-“ 

Blair raised her hand, halting her. “That’s all I needed to hear.” 

She picked up her cup again, frowning once she realized it was still empty. Without a thought, she grabbed what was left of Sterling’s yogurt and began to eat, ignoring the loud protest from her twin. 

“Why should I be nice to someone who isn’t going to be around much longer?” The brunette smirked as she turned the spoon upside and placed it in her mouth. “It’s just a waste of positive energy I could be extending to the love of your life.” 

Sterling narrowed her eyes then quickly looked over Blair’s shoulder toward the outside of the shop. Taylor was outside on her phone, pacing back and forth as she spoke to her mother. The girl must have sensed Sterling because she turned, meeting her gaze with a half-smile. She held up her finger signaling she would be another minute. 

Her attention returned to Blair and she flashed her sister a pleading looking. “Blair, all I’m asking is-“ The sound of her phone vibrating against the table cut her off and she immediately picked up her phone, sliding her thumb across the screen to open the incoming message. 

Messages. 

**April (10:30am): Hey, sorry it took so long for me to respond. I’m having breakfast with Ezequiel.**

**April (10:31am): Speaking of, he’s having a party tonight… sort of a welcome home for everyone. He asked me to see if you and Blair would like to come…**

**April (10:32am): Please come. I really want to see you.**

Sterling felt her heartbeat quicken at the last text. It pounded so hard she was sure it would land on the table in between herself and Blair. She wanted so badly to text back yes with an insane amount of exclamation points, but there as a ridiculously huge problem. Taylor was still here. If she goes to the party, Taylor will have to come to. 

And that was not exactly her ideal way to spend time with April. 

“Is that April?” Blair asked, through a mouth full of frozen yogurt. 

Sterling nodded, still staring at the words on the screen. 

Blair craned her neck, trying to read. “What does my future sister in law want?” 

Sterling glanced up, giving her sister an irritated glare. “There’s a party at Ezequiel’s tonight. She wants us to come.” 

“Oh yes! A party sounds like an amazing idea!” Blair clapped her hands together obnoxiously. “We’re going.” 

Sterling gasped, leaning closer to her sister. “I can’t take Taylor to a party April will be at.” She whispered, harshly. “Don’t you see what a bad idea that is?” 

Blair scoffed. “It’s not a bad idea! It’s a great idea!” 

“What’s a great idea?” 

The twins turned their attention toward Taylor as she hovered close to their table. The darker haired girl scrunched her brow, looking from one sister to the next as she slid into the seat beside Sterling. Sterling swallowed nervously then plastered on her best smile. 

“Everything okay with your mom?” Sterling inquired, hoping to change the subject. 

“Uh, yeah. They just got to Miami.” Taylor flashed her a questioning look. “What’s the idea?” 

Sterling opened her mouth, but Blair’s voice came out. 

“There’s a party tonight at an old friend of ours place.” Blair turned her full attention to Taylor, ignoring the look Sterling was currently shooting her. “Want to go? You can meet all of Sterling’s old Fellowship friends.” 

Sterling set her jaw as she continued to glare at her sister’s profile. 

Taylor nodded. “Yeah, that sounds fun.” She turned to Sterling and tapped her arm. “We should go.” 

Sterling met her gaze. “Are-are you sure-my friends were kind of nerdy-and really into God-“ She released a nervous laugh. “It might not be the most fun party.” 

“Babe, no, I want to meet your friends.” Taylor took her hand, intertwining their fingers. “Maybe I can learn a little bit more about you.” 

“I can tell you anything you want to know.” Sterling stated her voice trembling with uncomfortable amusement. 

“We’re going.” Blair stated, meeting her sister’s scolding look with a stern one of her own. She jutted her chin toward Sterling’s phone. “Go ahead and text…. Ezequiel back… and let him know we will be there.” 

Sterling prayed Blair was reading her mind. She narrowed her eyes at the smug grin that pulled across her sister’s face. “Be right back.” She scooped up her phone, giving Taylor a quick kiss before she hurried outside to send her message. 

She paced back and forth for a moment as she tried to figure out what to say. She surely couldn’t just say yes without letting April know about Taylor. It wouldn’t be right to show up at the party and surprise April with her girlfriend. Her stomach twisted at her own thoughts. The fact that she would place April’s feelings above her own girlfriend’s spoke volumes. 

She inwardly cursed herself as she hurriedly typed out a message. She really hated when Blair was right. 

**Sterling (10:40am): We’ll be there 😊**

**Sterling (10:40am): I really want to see you too….**

**Sterling (10:41am): But, there’s something I need to tell you first….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of your comments and love on this story! 
> 
> I truly appreciate it!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter.. just a little segway into what will hopefully turn out to be an amazing coming home party.. Cause I have stuff planned lol 
> 
> As always, drop a comment, some love.. whatever! Come talk to me on Tumblr and you can also find me on twitter @JulsValFTW


	5. Sterling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterling's night is not starting out so great.....

Sterling was an anxious person by nature, but this was definitely a new level of anxiety for her. Going to Ezequiel’s party was a bad idea. What if Blair started to act like… well, Blair… and instigated something? Her sudden jump on the Team April bandwagon was like waiting for a glitter bomb to explode all over white furniture. It was the first time in their lives that Sterling couldn’t predict her next move, and it was driving her insane 

On top of that, there was Taylor. Telling her girlfriend that there was an extremely strong possibility that April would be at the party did not go as easily has she hoped. Taylor hadn’t spoken much on the ride home. Sterling assumed she was processing how to deal with this new information, so she let her be. 

When they arrived at the Wesley home, Taylor had finally started to act a little more like herself. She laughed with her family and casually touched Sterling during a conversation with her mother. A conversation where Debbie Wesley gushed over how wonderful it was to have Taylor there and that she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted. 

Sterling prayed the panic that crossed her face at her mother’s offer went unnoticed. 

It was getting close to the time they were supposed to leave, and Sterling knew she was taking far too long to get ready. She spent the last twenty minutes staring at her reflection, absentmindedly running her hand through her hair. Maybe if she stalled long enough trying to make herself look more human than guilty, it would be too late to leave the house. They could all stay home, watch a movie, eat some popcorn. 

Avoid any impending drama. 

A light knock on her door pulled her from her reflection. Taylor leaned against the doorframe, a somber smile on her lips. She held her hand out to the side then moved it up and down. Her brow raised as she silently waited for Sterling’s assessment of her outfit. Sterling offered a soft smile, feeling another twist of guilt. 

“You look very nice.” Sterling complemented, softly tilting her head to the side. “I like that jacket.” 

“Well, you can’t have it.” Taylor responded, a slight chuckle in her tone. She pushed herself away from the door and took a few steps toward Sterling. “You look amazing, as always.” 

Sterling scoffed, half rolling her eyes. “I don’t feel like it but thank you.” 

She stood up from her chair and closed the small space between them. Her hands lightly gripped the front of Taylor’s jacket, scanning over the materiel. Her blue eyes raised, and she tried not to startle at the intensely curious stare she was met with. Taylor regarded her, light brown eyes dancing over her features and Sterling struggled to follow. 

Sterling cleared her throat, prepared to make one final pathetic effort to avoid the party. “You sure you don’t want to just stay in? It’s your last official night. We could just-I don’t know.” She tugged Taylor a little closer, shifting her gaze from her eyes to her lips and back again. “Netflix and chill?” 

_Oh my God, I’m turning into Blair…._

Taylor hummed, disapprovingly and made a face. “Wow, don’t ever say that again.” 

Sterling nodded, mirroring her expression. “Yeah, I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth.” 

Taylor chuckled as she gently wrapped her hands around Sterling’s wrists. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Is this because of April?” 

Sterling’s heart leapt into her throat and she choked on the sudden tightness. “What?-No-I-just-“ 

“Sterling, hey, Sterling.” Taylor calmed, shifting her grip to hold her hands. “Look, I’m not thrilled to be hanging around the girl you were in love with for most of your high school existence-“ 

“It wasn’t most. It was like, maybe two years and-“ Sterling pressed her lips together, silencing her unnecessary explanation. The sudden rush of embarrassment heated her skin and she was sure her face was flushed. “Sorry.” 

Taylor flashed a genuine smile. “As long as I have nothing to worry about, everything will be fine.” 

“Everything will be fine.” Sterling gently pulled her hands from her grip. She rested them on Taylor’s shoulders. “We’ll hang out. You’ll get to see that I wasn’t kidding about some of the stories I told you.” She chuckled lightly as she brushed her hands across the other girl’s shoulders. “I’m sure there will be alcohol. I know a lot of them tried to act all high and mighty when we were in school-“ She squinted, knowingly. “But, I’m pretty sure some of them partied. It’s going to be a nice, chill night. We’ll have so much fun-“ 

Taylor was giving her a strange look. Sterling wasn’t exactly sure if it was because she had gone off on one of her random tangents or- Actually, she really couldn’t think of any other reason Taylor would be staring at her in that manner. She furrowed her brow, cocking her head to the side in question. 

“You know, through that whole monologue-“ Taylor took a small step away from her. “Not once did you say I have nothing to worry about.” 

Sterling’s mouth fell agape, and she choked a small sound. “It-it was implied.” She recovered, quickly. 

Taylor squinted, disbelievingly. “Was it?” 

The silence was thick in the air around them. Sterling felt like she was suffocating as she watched the sadness float through Taylor’s features. Taylor shook her head, half rolling her eyes as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sterling’s forehead. 

“I’ll meet you downstairs.” She stated, quietly as she stepped around Sterling and exited the bedroom. 

Sterling pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked up at the ceiling. “Lord help me…” 

************************************************************** 

Ezequiel’s home was in full party mode by the time they arrived. 

As they walked up the path toward his home, Sterling chanced a look at Taylor. The girl was staring straight ahead, nodding along to Blair explaining who each person they passed outside was. Her jaw was clenched, and all Sterling wished was that she could ease that tension with one simple touch. She knew that wasn’t possible. She exposed herself and was completely unaware she had done it. 

She was simply talking. Trying to do her best to keep Taylor’s mind from wandering to a subject she wasn’t fully ready to discuss. But, as she had done so many times in debate, she missed a step and ended up revealing a part of herself she still hadn’t fully dealt with yet. Her emotions were in a spiraling pattern and she really just needed to process. 

But now was neither the time nor the place. 

The music coming from inside was loud enough to filter through the closed windows. The door swung open before Blair had a chance to press the doorbell. Not like anyone inside would have heard it regardless. Ezequiel held the door wide open, an alarmingly welcoming smile on his face. 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite twins!” Ezequiel greeted, loudly. He stepped to the side, waving his hand in a circle. “Come in! Come in!” 

The girls exchanged looks and stepped further into his home. They were bumped into by a few random people. Ezequiel informed them that rudeness was not welcome in his home. The group quickly apologized to the twins then continued on their way. Ezequiel glared at their retreating form for a few moments longer before returning his attention to the girls with a wide smile in place. 

He cocked an eyebrow, eyeing Taylor up and down. “So, you must be the girlfriend.” 

Taylor offered a closed mouth smile and a short nod. “I’m the girlfriend.” She shrugged. “Or you can call me Taylor. Whatever works.” 

The sarcasm definitely did not go unnoticed. 

“So, Zeke-“ Blair said, ignoring the scolding look she received from him. 

“It’s Ezequiel.” 

“Whatever.” Blair waved her hand dismissively. “What did you have to do to get your parents to give you-“ She moved her hands dramatically in a wide circle. “This?” 

Ezequiel scrunched his face, making a dismissive noise. “Oh, girl, it’s easy. Follow me. I’ll show you were all the fun stuff is and tell you the whole story.” 

Ezequiel guided them through the party, chattering on about how he was gifted freedom from his parents. Sterling followed slightly behind, feeling Taylor tighten her grip on her hand. The heat between their palms was intense. Sterling fought every urge to let go so her skin could breathe. She knew even trying to loosen her grip would only make things worse. 

If that was even possible. 

She was only half listening to Ezequiel’s story. Something about agreeing to go to his father’s alma mater and being glad they had an amazing theatrical program. Her focus was on the former Willingham students in attendance. Well, one in particular. There was no sign of April though. Either she was late, or she wasn’t coming. Sterling wasn’t sure which was the better option at this point. 

The disappointment silently flowing through her certainly made the answer a little clearer. 

“This is the kitchen slash bar for the night.” Ezequiel announced, cutting into Sterling’s musings. He turned in a half circle. “Help yourself to whatever you want.” He picked up an empty cup from the center island and poured himself a drink. “There’s a very intense game of beer pong going on in the den.” He wiggled his finger at Sterling. “I hear you’re pretty good at beer pong.” 

“Oh, I-I don’t play anymore.” Sterling stammered as she gripped Taylor’s arm unnecessarily tight. “Taylor’s great at it though. Actually-“ She turned to her sister. “You two should team up.” 

Blair quickly caught her attention. 

_“Are you using me to keep Taylor entertained so you can spend time with April?”_

_“What? No-I-“ Sterling sighed. “Okay, fine. Yes.”_

_A smug expression crossed Blair’s face. “I was right. I’m always right.”_

_“For the love of the lord, Blair, please just-help me out.”_

_“You know I’ll suck it up and hang out with Miss. Congeniality-“_

_“Please stop calling her that-“_

_“-so, you can hook up with April.” Blair finished, smirking._

_Sterling scoffed, offended. “I don’t want to hook up! I just want to-talk..”_

_“Is that what you kids are calling it these days?”_

_Sterling growled. “Ugh, you are insufferable!”_

_“And pretty. Don’t forget pretty.”_

Blair turned her attention to Taylor. “I’m down if you are.” 

Taylor eyed the brunette suspiciously. “Uh, yeah, sure.” She nodded several times. “Sounds-fun.” 

Ezequiel clapped his hands. “Beautiful. Once you grab your drinks, just make a right and…listen for the cheering.” He wrinkled his nose. “Now, I have to go play perfect host so if you’ll excuse me.” 

He stepped closer to Sterling, resting his hand on her shoulder. His eyes shifted toward Taylor like he was making sure she wasn’t paying attention. Sterling’s brow twitched, confused as she followed his line of sight. Blair had her attention, oddly enough, and pulled Taylor closer to the drinks. The girl unceremoniously released Sterling’s hand without a word and joined Blair at the table. 

Ezequiel let out a small, amused hum then returned his attention to Sterling. “April’s running late.” He whispered, a knowing smirk on his lips. “But, don’t worry. She’s coming.” He patted her shoulder, tossed her a wink, then disappeared into the crowd of guests. 

Sterling gave him a strange look as her blue eyes followed him out of the kitchen. Was her search for April really that obvious? She was never really the Queen of Subtly, but how would he even know that’s who she was looking for? She thought back on her brief conversation with April that morning. She mentioned having breakfast with him, but nothing else. 

Did she tell him about their relationship? Did she finally tell him everything? 

Why did the room suddenly feel like it was growing smaller? 

“Hey, we should go check out the competition.” Blair suggested, taking a shot. She winced, placing the cup back down on the table. “Not like anyone here could actually be competition.” 

Sterling snapped herself back into reality at the sound of her sister’s voice. She took in a quiet breath trying to calm the sudden panic attack she felt rising through her body. “Um, yeah-that’s-that’s a good idea.” 

Taylor regarded her for a second. “You okay?” 

“Mmhmm.” Sterling responded, nodding quickly. She maintained eye contact with Taylor hoping the girl believed her weak reply. Taylor raised her brow and Sterling immediately knew she was very convincing. She sighed, softening her features. “Why don’t you and Blair go? I think-I’m gonna sit out by the pool or something. I need to-“ She moved her hands in a circle like the words would magically appear without her having to continue to voice them. “Breathe.” 

Taylor tilted her head, slightly. An obvious silent question. 

Sterling looked down at her feet, swallowing back the large lump in her throat. She lightly licked her lips then returned her attention to Taylor. “It’s been a long day.” 

Taylor nodded, understanding the underlined sentiment. “It has.” 

“So, are we going?” Blair interrupted, popping between the two of them. Her gaze shifted from one girl to the next. 

Sterling turned to her, checking on Taylor from her peripheral. “I’m going to sit outside. You two text me after you clean house with these guys.” 

She forced a smile onto her lips praying it appeared genuine. She could tell by the look on Blair’s face, it did not. 

“Alright.” Blair agreed, reluctantly. She lightly slapped Taylor’s arm. “Come on, Gracie Hart. Follow me.” 

Sterling’s eyes widened at Blair’s subtle nick name. Taylor looked utterly confused. 

The blonde grabbed the front of Taylor’s jacket, ushering her attention back to her. “Good luck, babe.” 

Again, Taylor simply nodded. “See you in a few.” 

Sterling prepared herself for Taylor’s goodbye. She tilted her head upward fully expecting her girlfriend to kiss her goodbye. When Taylor pressed her lips to her forehead, she muttered a low ‘okay’. Quiet enough for just the two of them to hear. Taylor flashed her a closed mouth smile then gently squeezed her side before walking away with her sister. 

Sterling kept her attention on Taylor and Blair until the faded in with the rests of the party goers. Her body betrayed her, pushing for her to melt under the weight of her own guilt. She pressed her hands into the counter. She lowered her head and her eyes fluttered closed as she took in several calm breaths. 

It was amazing how fast everything was spiraling. She wasn’t exactly sure why she was surprised. Every time April was in her orbit, everything moved at warp speed. One night, one conversation and she was already in the process of sabotaging her relationship so she could follow the string wrapped around her heart. Her hand clutched harder, feeling the cool countertop under her hands. 

“Hey, Sterling. Want a drink?” 

She raised her head, nodding instantly. “Please.” She raised her hand, halting the young man when he reached for a tequila bottle. “Anything but that, Darren.” 

He chuckled. “Understood.” He reached for the vodka instead. He glanced at Sterling, raising an eyebrow. “You okay?” 

“No.” Sterling answered, honestly. She didn’t even give herself a beat to think. “I-just need some air.” 

His mouth turned downward, and he released a thoughtful hum. “Well, this isn’t air-“ He handed her a red solo cup, smirking. “But it helps.” 

Sterling wrapped her hand around the cup and murmured a thank you. She touched her cup against his and took a drink right after. The drink was definitely a lot stronger than Sterling was used to, but at this point, she welcomed the sting. Anything to calm her senses before she proceeded to venture down this rabbit hole of an evening. 

“Thanks, Darren.” 

“No problem,” He raised his cup to her. “Hope it works out.” 

Sterling breathed in. “Yeah, me too.” She replied, flashing a sorrowful smile before she turned and walked out of the kitchen….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry it took soooo long. I was debating on even posting this because I wasn't sure if I wanted to add in her conversation with April.
> 
> Then I thought... you know what? They should both have their own chapter first.
> 
> So... this is what resulted.
> 
> Please come chat with me on tumblr or twitter... and leave some love or a comment.. I'd love to hear what you all think!


	6. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April's night starts out not so bad....

_One hour prior….._

April paced. 

She had been pacing her room for awhile now, pondering what exactly she was facing by going to this party. Earlier, she was so sure of herself. She talked to Ezequiel and told him everything. In the afternoon, Hannah B met her at the mall, and insisted on buying them matching rainbow flag keychains. Especially when she found one that had lesbian on one part and supporter on the other. 

April rolled her eyes, a fond smirk forming on her lips. Her friends really were the best. 

She paused, resting her hands on her dance bar. She smiled down, shifting her hands back and forth. Memories of clumsy six year old Sterling falling to the ground in the middle of a pirouette floated through her mind. April chuckled lightly followed by a small sigh. 

Her eyes raised, and she caught her reflection in the mirror. This was not how she was expecting this night to go. Everything she wanted to say, everything she planned to say, depended on Taylor being gone. But, she was not. And she would be there. 

So now what? 

She shook her head, reminding herself that there was still time. All she had to do was get through tonight. Get through seeing her laughing with Taylor. Touching Taylor. Kissing Taylor. Her eyes closed, ands he breathed in at the final thought. 

She could do this. 

“April, honey?” 

The sound of her name put her on alert. Normally, her parents knocked. Especially since they hadn’t seen her in so long. Feeling like maybe if they respected her privacy, as they had when she was younger, she would give them another chance. She would open up to whatever she was holding back. 

She would, but they weren’t going to like it. 

“Hey, mom, come in.” April welcomed, waving her hand. 

Her mother stepped further inside, glancing around the room like the space was foreign to her. Surely she had been in her room since she had been gone. April regarded the woman, taking note of her perfectly pressed evening wear. Looked like they were in for another fun night at the Club. April scoffed to herself. There had to be something more interesting for them to do on a Saturday night in Atlanta. 

“You look nice.” Her mother complimented, motioning her hands up and down before clasping them together. She tilted her head. “Where you off to?” 

April stopped herself from reminding her mother of her age. She took in a deep breath. “Ezequiel’s having a party. A welcome home type thing.” 

Her mother hummed, bouncing her head. She looked around the room once again and April furrowed her brow. She seemed to be searching for something and she wasn’t quite sure how to approach find it. Her eyes fell on April once again and she raised an eyebrow. 

“Will Sterling be there?” 

April was certain she blacked out for about two seconds. She shook her head as she cleared her throat. “Wh-what?” 

“Sterling. Will she be at the party?” Her mother stressed, narrowing her eyes. 

“Wh-why are you asking me about Sterling?” Her words came out strained and she knew it was because her heart was in her throat. Maybe she was over thinking this. Maybe she genuinely curious as to whether or not the girl who is openly bisexual will be attending a party with her daughter. Maybe that was it. 

Wow, the room was spinning really fast. 

Her mother released an amused huff as she took a step closer. Her hands rested on April’s shoulders before moving up to cup her face. “I love you, honey. And I wish-“ She paused, looking down for a moment as she took a breath. Her eyes raised to meet April’s once again. “I hope one day I can be strong enough to support you the way I want to-“ 

April’s breath hitched, and she felt her chest tighten. “Mom-“ 

“But, for now-” Her mom continued as she raised an eyebrow. “Know that I am here for you.” She brushed her thumb lightly against her cheek. “I saw the way you looked at her. I would never deny you the right to be happy.” She smirked, shrugging her shoulder. “Fuck your father.” 

April didn’t realize she was crying until she felt the dampness between her mother’s thumb and her cheek. “I still have to tell him.” She reminded, softly. She smiled. “But, I love you, Mom.” 

Her mother smiled, and that’s when April realized she was crying too. She released April’s cheeks. “Sterling Wesley, huh?” 

April released a watery chuckle. “It’s a long story-“ She waved her hand, emphasizing her point. 

Her mother wiped under her eyes. “You would fall for the one girl your father despises.” She noted, removing the mascara from her index finger. 

April bounced her head from side to side. “Well, he hates Blair too.” 

Mrs. Stevens chuckled, shaking her head. She sighed, reaching out to touch April’s hand. “Have fun.” 

“Thanks.” April smiled, warmly as she watched her mother exit her room. 

Once she was gone, she breathed out. It felt like she hadn’t done that in five minutes. She was surprised she was still standing. She made her way toward the bed, pressing her hand into the mattress to steady herself as she sat down. Her mom knew. Her mom supported her. Her mom still loved her. 

April was crying even harder now. 

She quickly wiped her eyes, pulling her phone from her jeans. She typed out a quick message to Ezequiel then flopped backwards down on the mattress. Allowing everything that had just occurred to wash over and through her. 

This was not how she was expecting this night to go. 

No matter how thankful for it she was…. 

*********************************************************** 

April sat in her car, staring off toward the line of cars in the street. She wondered why Ezequiel felt the need to invite the entire former Willingham student body. Surely they weren’t friends with this many people. Or maybe they were. There was a lot of things that blurred together during those years. 

Her hands gripped the steering wheel as she took in calming breaths. A lot had happened, and she was sure there was more to come. Especially now that she was sitting outside of the party Sterling Wesley was currently inside of. With her girlfriend. She missed the days when she only had to worry about her sister. 

April exhaled, figuring she was as relaxed as she was going to get. She released one final heavy sight then exited the car. She checked her appearance in the mirror, bending over to run her hand through her ponytail. A satisfied huff escaped her, and she straightened up, gathering the last out of nerve she had. 

There had to be a way she could speak to Sterling alone. She was ready to lay it all out on the table, and she wasn’t sure she could wait one more day. Now that her mother knew, now that the ball was in motion, she needed to see where they stood. She wanted everything with Sterling, and she would do whatever it took to have that. 

If Sterling wanted her, that is. 

She walked quickly up the path toward his house, anxious to get inside. There were a few people standing outside who she quickly acknowledged before crossing the threshold into the house. Hannah B. was the first to greet her, shoving a red solo cup into her hand followed by her arms around her neck. 

“You’re here! You look amazing!” Hannah B gushed, rocking her from side to side. 

“You just saw me earlier.” April croaked, trying hard to push out of the death grip. After a few more seconds of rocking, she succeeded. She met her friend’s eyes. “I have to tell you guys something. Where’s Ezequiel?” 

Ezequiel appeared behind the darker haired girl like he had been summoned. “You rang?” He dripped, grinning down at her. 

April furrowed her brow. “I have no idea how you heard me over this music.” She placed her hand over her ear. 

“Oh, girl, I was standing right behind Hannah B.” He stated, waving his hand to the left. “You were just too attacked to realize it.” He raised an eyebrow, looking Hannah B. up and down. 

Hannah B. mimicked his expression. “I missed her.” 

“Okay, okay. Fight over me later.” April requested, jokingly. She reached out, gripping both of their arms and moving them away from the door. A wide smile broke across her face at their curious expressions. “My mom knows.” 

They shared a confused look then simultaneously morphed into opened mouthed surprise. Their attention snapped back to April, eyes wide. Then, the questions began firing off rapidly. 

“Oh my God! What did she say?” 

“Did she like approach you? Or did you tell her?” 

“Girl, is she going to tell your dad?” 

“Oh my Gosh, I hope she doesn’t tell your dad before you get the chance. That would suck.” 

“Guys!” April calmed, moving her hands up and down. “Breathe. Everything is fine. She said she supports me.” A goofy smile crossed her face. “And she’s not going to tell my dad. She actually said fuck my dad.” 

Ezequiel took in an over exaggerated gasp. “Your mom is gangster.” 

April laughed, raising her hand. “Let’s not get carried away.” 

They hugged as a group, cooing how happy and proud they were of April. She sighed, closing her eyes for just a moment. Reviling in how it felt to be open and honest with people she’d known her entire life. To be accepted by her mother. Whether or not her father accepted her, at least she had that. 

“So, what now?” Hannah B. questioned, leaning back from the embrace. 

“Yeah, you are close to the finish line.” Ezequiel snapped his fingers. “Like, the final boss in the video game.” 

April chuckled, rolling her eyes. Her expression turned serious for a moment. “Speaking of the final boss-“ She said, hoping he understood the tone of her statement. 

Ezequiel eyed her for a second before he registered the sound. “Oh, I met the girlfriend.” 

“And?” April questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“She’s pretty hot.” Hannah B stated, furrowing her brow when they both looked at her. 

“Still don’t know how to read a room, Hannah B.” He noted, rolling his eyes. He turned his attention back to April. “Something is going on because she did not look happy.” He wrinkled his nose. “And she was kind of bitey when I called her the girlfriend.” 

April released a shaky breath as she rubbed her hands together. “Where’s Sterling now?” 

Ezequiel shrugged. “I left them in the kitchen a little while ago.” He pointed toward where the beer pong tournament was being held. “Blair and the girlfriend were going to play beer pong. You can-“ He made air quotes. “Run into them over there, possibly.” 

“Okay.” April breathed out, shaking out her nerves. “Okay.” She looked from one to the other. “Wish me luck.” 

“Good luck!” Hannah B. chimed, lightly touching her arm. 

Ezequiel smile, winking at her. 

April promised to meet up with them later then disappeared through the crowd to find Sterling…. 

********************************************************* 

“Woah, slow down, speed racer!” 

April hadn’t realized she collided with Blair until the brunette was holding her upright. 

“Blair, I am so sorry.” She apologized, allowing herself to be steadied. “I was-hyper focused.” 

Blair raised an eyebrow. “On?” 

April ignored her smug grin. “Trying to find you-“ She lied, not wanting to seem as eager as she felt. The desire to talk to Sterling, to tell her everything that had happened over the last few hours, energized her to core. 

Blair chuckled, making a knowing sound. “Wrong twin, sweetheart.” She teased, nudging her. “I told you stop flirting with me anyway. You’re not my type.” She patted her head. “You’re a little too short. Sterling likes that. Not me.” 

April made a face. “You wish.” She scoffed, laughing quietly as she swatted the girl’s hand away. “While we're on the subject of the twin with better taste-“ Her laughter grew a little louder due to Blair’s offended expression. It slowed into silence before she continued. “Where is she?” 

Blair thrusted her thumb over her shoulder. “She went outside.” Her looked turned concerned for a moment. “She said she needed some air.” 

April’s stomach clenched. “Is she okay?” 

Blair shrugged. “Something is going on with Taylor-“ She looked passed April for a second. “I’m actually keeping this chick distracted because Sterling wants to talk to you.” She met April’s eyes again. "And she's on her way back so you might want to go outside now.” 

The sudden rapid beat of her heart caused her breath to hitch. Sterling wanted to talk to her. Alone. This could go one of two ways, but from the earnest expression on Blair’s face, April was certain everything was going to be okay. Maybe even better than okay. She noticed the twin glance over her shoulder again and she followed her eye line. 

Taylor was making her way through the crowd carrying two drinks. Her eyes were focused downward, watching her own steps instead of ensuring she didn’t spill the liquid in the cups. Blair shoved April, gently knocking her out of her stare. 

“Go now.” She whispered as she tugged April passed her toward the sliding glass doors. 

April quietly thanked her then ducked her way through a few groups of people. The path toward the doors was clear and April hurried her steps. Her hand rested on the metal divot and she found herself hesitating as the nerves awoke every inch of her. She breathed in and out slowly, calming herself. 

Flashes of her life with Sterling, of her conversation from the other night, played through her mind like a short film. She ducked her head, shaking off the images. She gave herself a few more words of encouragement, took in another deep calming breath as she raised her head and walked outside…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm not sure what happened, but I just started typing and this is what I came up with for April... I'm actually pretty proud of it... 
> 
> I felt a lot of what I was writing for her so I really hope it came out well...
> 
> Two updates within 48 hours... who am I?
> 
> As always.. please feel free to leave a comment... or come talk to me on twitter or tumblr..


	7. What's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Sterling talk....

There was always something so comforting about sitting outside away from all the madness and the drama. Sterling found a quiet spot out on the small stretch of grass cattycorner to the neon lit pool. She was surprised the swing chair was unoccupied considering the amount of people grouped and scattered through the area. No one paid her any mind, and she was thankful for that. 

She needed to organize her thoughts. Sometimes she cursed herself for not taking April up on her offer to tutor her on compartmentalization. 

An exasperated sigh escaped her, and she raised her hand, rubbing her fingers across her brow. She had been home for two days. Two days and her world had lunged into this emotional disaster. And all it took was five minutes in the presence of April Stevens. Hearing her voice. Seeing her smile again. Looking into those beautiful green eyes. Five minutes and she was ready to jump right back in. 

It really didn’t surprise her though. Everything between them moved this way. 

Sterling tilted her head back, resting against the large cushion behind her. She sighed again, closing her eyes as she let the start of her night play over in her mind like a movie. Her brain flashed an image of Taylor’s face. The betrayed look in her eyes. There was no question on what was coming. 

Just when. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

Sterling opened her eyes, tilting her head forward. The way her heart instantly sped up at the sight of April was embarrassing. To be honest, her scurried attempt to sit upright was even more awkward. The amused smile on April’s lips wasn’t helping calm the heat rushing up her neck into her cheeks. April bit back her smile, pressing her teeth into her bottom lip. 

Sterling shook her head, regaining her sense of reality then cleared her throat. “April, hey.” 

April released a quiet chuckle. “Hey.” She raised her brow, expectantly as she jutted her chin toward the empty space next to Sterling. “May I?” 

“Oh, yeah, please.” Sterling stammered, sliding over to allow her more room. 

Her eyes followed April’s movement, taking a brief detour to admire how good April looked. It was amazing how easily she pulled off a simple tank top and jeans combination. The chair swung gently as April settled into the space beside her. Sterling stumbled over a few syllables as she waited for her brain to catch up with her mouth. 

“How-um-how did you know I was out here?” Sterling asked, adjusting her position on the chair so she was facing April. 

April turned to the side, mimicking her position. “Blair told me you where you were.” 

“Of course, she did.” Sterling looked down momentarily, shaking her head. Her attention returned to April and she prayed the way her breath hitched at the sight of her wasn’t obvious. “She’s been pretty Team April the last couple weeks-“ She clamped her mouth closed, not intending for that confession to tumble from her lips. 

“Can’t say I don’t appreciate the support.” April noted, the same heart melting half smirk on her lips. She shrugged her shoulder. “Your sister is not so bad.” 

Sterling wrinkled her nose. “Wow, never thought I would hear you say that.” 

April hummed thoughtfully then shrugged. “And I never thought Blair would be on Team April.” 

“You make a great point.” 

A wide smile formed on Sterling’s lips and both girls laughed in unison. The laughter slowed and they quietly held one another’s gaze. Sterling ducked her head suddenly feeling oddly shy under April’s stare. Another thing to add to the list of things April made her feel. She awkwardly fidgeted with her hands, hoping April would be the first to speak. 

There were too many things running through her mind to formulate a coherent thought much less a sentence. 

April reached out, hesitating momentarily before she placed her hand on top of Sterling’s. A gentle smile crossed her lips when Sterling’s nervous movements stilled, and she met her eyes once again. Sterling’s eyes were always so blue when she was pensive. They were captivating, and April shook her head to remind herself she was about to speak. 

“Are you okay?” April asked, sincerely. 

Sterling snorted, unconsciously brushing her thumb across the back of April’s hand. “Depends on what you’re asking about?” She looked down at their joined hands, clearing her throat as she slowly released her grip. 

April tried not to show her disappointment at the loss of contact, but she understood the reasoning. She moved her hands to her lap, rubbing lightly against the material of her jeans. “I heard you and Taylor were having-“ She paused, searching for the right word. “-issues.” 

“That’s putting it lightly.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Sterling looked away again, shaking her head. “Not really.” She shrugged. “Well, at least not now-“ 

April nodded in quiet affirmation. Sterling offered her a thankful glance, shifting her position so she was fully facing April once again. She rested her elbow on the back of the swing and April shifted as well, mirroring her position. April regarded her for a moment, her eyes flittering up and down as she quietly studied the girl sitting across from her. 

She knew Sterling had zero intention on elaborating, so she decided to do the next best thing. April steeled herself, taking in a deep breath then slowly released it. “So, I have some news-” 

Sterling relaxed, thankful for the change in subject. She tilted her head, intrigued. “What kind of news?” 

“I, uh-“ April paused, licking her suddenly dry lips. She cleared her throat and continued. “I told Ezequiel-everything.” She tried not to chuckle at how comically wide Sterling’s eyes went. “Apparently, he knew.” She chuckled, rolling her eyes at herself. “I guess we were a little obvious sometimes-“ 

“Wait, he knew about us?” Sterling interrupted, resting her hand on her chest. “How?” 

April shrugged. “I’m not sure. Him and Hannah B did have a bet on it though.” She furrowed her brow, cocking her head to left. “I wonder how much it was for?” 

Sterling made an amused noise. “That’s what you’re concerning yourself with?” 

April chuckled, and shrugged again. “I’m just happy it went so easily, to be honest with you.” 

Sterling found herself reaching out again, taking April’s hand again. She tried to ignore the shiver running up her spine when April shifted their hands, interlocking their fingers. “I’m really glad it worked out.” She unconsciously rocked their hands from side to side. “What’s next?” 

“Well…” April dragged out the word as the half smile Sterling loved pulled at the corner of her mouth. “My mom knows too-“ 

Sterling gasped, louder than she expected. April laughed, lightly at her reaction as she gently moved her thumb back and forth soothingly over Sterling’s skin. The blonde’s eyes moved from side to side like she was trying to gage April’s expression. Trying to read her thoughts without April having to voice what actually happened during that conversation. 

Her blue eyes narrowed when she realized there was no panic on April’s face. She didn’t look sad or hurt. She actually looked relieved. And happy. 

“Everything went really well. She told me she supports me and-“ April breathed out again. It felt so good to breathe. “She just wants me to be happy.” 

“Wow…” Sterling released a tiny chuckle, amazed. “That’s-April, that’s amazing.” Her expression shifted and concern filled her features. “What about your dad?” 

“He doesn’t know and she’s not going to tell him.” April locked eyes with Sterling. She wanted her to know that she was serious. That it was time. “I’m going tell him, though. It’s my life and I should be able to live it as openly as I want.” 

The dopey, adorable smile that April adored pulled across Sterling’s lips. The beat of April’s heart sound in her ears and she wondered if Sterling could hear it too. 

“I am so happy for you, April.” 

“Thank you.” April bounced her head from side to side, her concentration floated down toward their joined hands. “It’s been a long time coming.” 

Sterling watched her, humming in agreement. 

April brought her other hand down. She lightly brushed her fingertips across Sterling’s hand which rested inside of her own. “You want to talk about Taylor now?” She asked, raising her attention to Sterling once again. 

“She knows-something’s up.” Sterling stated, allowing the words to flow freely before she could stop herself. She shook her head, half rolling her eyes at herself. “I’m not very subtle.” 

April raised her brow, scoffing. “No, you are not.” She knew Sterling was playfully glaring at her, but she kept her focus downward. She concentrated the way her index finger made patterns on the back of Sterling’s hand. She swallowed, keeping her eyes focused on her movements. “What-what does she think is up?” 

“April, please.” Sterling said, as if the answer was completely obvious. “I was in your presence for less than five minutes and turned into a completely different person. It was like-I don’t know-like I was back in Ellen’s office trying to figure out how to kiss you-“ 

April felt the small flush of heat on her cheeks and a smirk pulled on the corner of her mouth. She still didn’t look up, wanting Sterling to feel comfortable with whatever she needed to say. “If it makes you feel any better-“ She finally raised her eyes to meet Sterling’s. “I felt it too.” 

Sterling breathed in. Her lips parted and she struggled with all of the things she wanted to say. Her eyes moved quickly from side to side, silently begging April to continue. Because she couldn’t. 

“Sterling, you are all I think about-you are everything-“ April confessed. “And I know I screwed up back then-“ 

“No, I never should have tried to push you-“ 

“It wasn’t your fault.” 

“Yes, it was-I should have just-understood and let you do things at your own pace. I just wanted to be with you so badly and-“ 

April squeezed their joined hands, silencing her. “Sterling, stop.” She requested, softly as the other girl nodded. “We were young and we both made a lot of missteps, but things are different now and that past is the past.” 

April inched closer and she tried to stop herself from cupping her cheek and pulling her even closer. She couldn’t stop herself. Wanting to be close to Sterling was something she could never control. It was magnetic and she couldn’t pull away if she tried. Sterling inched closer as well, allowing the same magnetic force to work on her. 

There was barely any space between them. They both knew there was a danger to being this close, but they couldn’t help themselves. It was like they were on autopilot. 

“Listen, I don’t know what we need to do from here or what’s going to happen, but-“ April raised her free hand, refusing to let go of Sterling’s. “I’m ready for someday. I just want to be with you.“ She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I still love you, Sterling-“ 

Sterling’s mouth fell agape as her mouth twitched with an astonished smile. “You’ve never told me that you love me before.” 

April looked confused. “Yes, I have.” 

Sterling shook her head. “No, you haven’t.” 

“I could have sworn-“ April paused, looking upward as every memory of her time with Sterling ran across her face. 

Sterling snorted a laugh, pulling April’s attention back to her. “It’s okay.” She hesitated before reaching up to cup April’s cheek. “You told me now.” 

April released Sterling’s hand, bringing her own up to gently wrap around her wrist. “Where do we go from here?” 

“I don’t know.” Sterling brushed her thumb against April’s cheek, feeling the small flex in her jaw from the contact. “I still have things I need to-work out-“ 

April pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she offered an understanding nod. “Noted.” She lowered Sterling’s hand from her face, resting it on her thigh. “When you do-“ 

“You’ll be the first person I tell-“ Sterling assured her. A half smirk formed on her lips. “After Blair.” 

April rolled her eyes, humorously. “Of course.” A fond expression filled her face and she sighed. “You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now.” 

Sterling blushed, chuckling quietly. “I have a pretty good idea.” She assured her, frowning slightly. “But-“ 

“I know I can’t.” April squeezed her hand. “Someday.” 

Sterling nodded. “It’s always someday.” She teased, breathing out a short laugh. 

The sound faded, and she lightly licked her lips, leaning impossibly closer. April prayed the way her throat bobbed and the slight hitch in her breath went unnoticed. But, with the way Sterling attention drifted from her eyes to her lips then back again, she was certain it hadn’t. 

“But-“ Sterling paused, looking toward the other party guests before returning her attention to April again. “Just-know that I wish you could-I really do.” 

Staring into Sterling’s eyes made her want to say screw it and do what she knew she shouldn’t. Nothing else mattered at that moment then being with Sterling. She’d waited so long for this to become a reality and they were so close. Honestly, she would wait forever to be with Sterling if that’s what she had to do. 

“Am I interrupting something?” 

The bubble that surrounded them burst from the echo of Taylor’s voice filling their space. They jumped apart both turning to look at the other girl. Taylor stood with her hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans. Her brow knitted tightly together, making her feelings on what she was witnessing extremely well known. 

Blair ran up shortly after mouthing that she was sorry over and over again. Her phone was in her hand and, when Sterling’s phone vibrated in her pocket, she was certain the text was her warning from her sister. Sterling stood from the swing, not bothering to check, and April followed suit. 

“Taylor-“ 

Taylor raised her hand, cutting her off. “Don’t, Sterling, just-don’t.” She sighed, raising her hand to scratch at the back of her neck. “Your sister and I were going play another game and I was going to see if you wanted to be on my team.” She barely glanced at April before reaching out for Sterling’s hand. “Coming?” 

Sterling swallowed, nervously before slipping her hand into Taylor’s. “Okay…” 

Taylor’s jaw flexed, and she turned to April. “Hey, April, maybe you can be Blair’s partner.” She glanced at the darker haired twin then back to April. “Since you two seem to be on the same team anyway.” 

April breathed in, pressing her tongue against the inside of her cheek. She bit back everything she wanted to say, turning her head slightly to lock eyes with Blair. She could tell by the brunette’s expression that she was holding in a few choice words herself. 

April calmed herself, putting on her best smile as she met Taylor’s eyes. “Sounds like fun.” 

Taylor clenched her teeth before releasing an unimpressed hum. She looked at Sterling, motioning for her to follow as she started to walk back toward the house. Sterling followed behind her, glancing over her shoulder with an apologetic pout before disappearing through the sporadic crowd of guests. 

April took a step forward, so she was standing beside Blair. The two exchanged glances then simultaneously rolled their eyes. 

“I tried to stop her from coming out here.” 

“I know you did. I appreciate it.” 

Blair flashed her a curious look. “How did things go with Sterling?” 

April exhaled. “They went-pretty well, I guess.” She furrowed her brow. “Only time will tell.” 

Blair hummed, bobbing her head. She lightly jerked her head in the direction of the house. “Want to go kick her ass in beer pong?” 

A mischievous grin crossed April’s face. She didn’t drink, but she was willing to make an exception if it meant putting Taylor in her place one way or another. “Lead the way.” 

Blair released a excited “yes” then pumped her fist. Her eyes widened in excitement as she grabbed April’s arm. “Oh! We should have a team name!” 

April closed her eyes for a second and shook her head. “No, we don’t need a team name.” She stated as they started toward the house. 

“How about Blapril?” 

“No.” 

“Oh! Oh! Aplair!” 

“Please stop…” 

“Aw, I kinda like that one…” 

********************************************************************* 

The rest of the night was uncomfortable to say the least. 

Sterling tried her hardest to get Taylor to listen to her, but she wasn’t having it. Not at the party. Not on the ride home. When they reached the Wesley’s household, Taylor immediately claimed exhaustion and wandered off to the guest room. She barely glanced in Sterling’s direction when she walked away. And Sterling honestly didn’t blame her. 

This was not how she wanted any of this to go. 

Sterling laid in her bed, scrolling through her phone trying to distract herself. Maybe she could formulate a plan, a proper way to approach this in the morning before Taylor got on the road and drove six hours back home. That was too long of a drive, alone, to have thoughts of their relationship and where it stood on her mind. Sterling needed to clear things up. She needed to set Taylor free. 

There was no sense in denying she still had feelings for April any longer. Taylor had seen it with her own eyes. And even though they weren’t physically doing anything when she saw them, the energy surrounding them was enough to make someone very aware of their feelings toward one another. It was so hard not to be obvious. It always had been. 

Taylor appeared in the doorway as if Sterling’s thoughts had summoned her. She lightly knocked on the doorframe and Sterling fumbled with her phone as she pushed her body away from the headboard. The look on Taylor’s face caused her heart to sink into her stomach. She imaged that was the same way she looked when April walked away from her all those years ago and she ached with the guilt from causing anyone to feel that way. 

“I’m gonna take off.” Taylor stated, her tone flat and even. She crossed her arms against her chest. “My friend Kristen lives in Johns Creek and she said it was cool for me to stay tonight.” 

“No, Taylor, it’s late and you have to drive in the morning-“ Sterling struggled to stand from the bed, finally pushing herself up from the mattress. She took a few steps, closing the space between her and her girlfriend….ex-girlfriend? 

When Sterling reached out for her, Taylor took a step back, keeping some distance between them. “Sterling, it’s best if I go now.” 

Her sad light brown eyes melded into Sterling’s blue and she felt her heart wrench at the sight. 

Sterling reached out for her again. Taylor relented this time, allowing Sterling to grip her forearm. “Taylor-“ Her expression softened, and she gave her arm a sincere, apologetic squeeze. “I’m sorry-that things happened this way-I didn’t mean-“ 

“You know, it would have happened eventually.” Taylor noted, raising an eyebrow. “And don’t tell me I’m wrong. I’ve always known I couldn’t compete with April Stevens” She shrugged her shoulder. “But I guess it does hurt to try.” 

Sterling felt the pang of sympathy push against her chest. She breathed in attempting to combat it, but it was pointless. “Will you at least text me when you get to her house? I know-I don’t deserve to know you’re okay but-please?” 

Taylor offered a short nod then sighed. She maintained eye contact with Sterling for a moment before stepping forward and pressing a small kiss to her forehead. Sterling closed her eyes at the contact, slowing sliding her hand up Taylor’s arm, comforting her. At least, she was trying to. 

“See you around, Sterling.” She whispered, flashing a sad smile as she turned and walked out of Sterling’s bedroom. 

Sterling watched her go wondering whether or not she should say anything else. If she should try and make some impassioned speech about how amazing she was and how she would find someone who would genuinely care about her. She closed her eyes, inwardly cursing herself as she ran her hand through her hair. Another pointless gesture was not what either of them needed at this moment. 

She just needed to let her go. 

Sterling didn’t bother to walk back to her own bed. Instead, she shuffled through the adjoining bathroom and opened the door to Blair’s room. She could hear the light snore of her sister, sound asleep in her comfortable bed. She had half a mind not to wake her up, but she needed the comfort of someone who would understand the emotional rollercoaster Sterling’s brain was currently on. 

Sterling hovered over Blair’s sleeping form for a moment then crawled into the empty space beside her sister. As if on instinct, Blair held her arms open and Sterling studied her wondering if she was even asleep. A small smile pulled onto Blair’s lips and she cracked one eye open to look at her sister. 

“You are not a quiet shuffler.” Blair said, her voice thick with sleep. “It’s a wonder we ever snuck up on any skips with the way you stomp around.” 

Sterling made an offended noise then settled into her sister’s embrace. There was a brief stretch of silence before she sighed. “Taylor’s gone.” 

“I heard that too.” Blair noted, tenderly caressing her sister’s arm. “Are you okay?” 

Sterling nodded, but the tiny tear that escaped her eye and slid down her cheek, damping her sister’s sleep tank said otherwise....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I promised no cheating and there was no cheating... but it's still kinda rough...
> 
> Well.. now we can get to the heart of Stepril and standing by your woman while she tells her bigoted father where he can stick it....
> 
> That should be fun, right?
> 
> Stay tuned... 
> 
> As always.. drop a comment if you can... Come by and chat with me on tumblr.. and I'm also part of the TBH discord chat (Natt) if you want to chat in the fan fiction section! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	8. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date is made...
> 
> Sterling tells her mom about April....

April laid on Ezequiel’s bed listening as he and Hannah B. argued over his outfit for lunch. She glanced away from her phone screen for a moment, smiling as Hannah B. shoved a shirt against his chest. He stumbled back, swatting her with the shirt in his hand followed by his signature eye roll. These were the moments that reminded her of what her life was like in high school. Listening to her friends’ squabble while she anxiously waited for Sterling to text her and save her from the incessant, yet hilarious, arguing. 

She sighed as she scrolled through her phone, reading through her last conversation with Sterling. The message that confirmed her breakup with Taylor. And, in the same message, her request for some time to process everything. She scrolled a little further down looking down at her own words. Telling Sterling she was here when she was ready. That she hoped she was okay. That she loved her. 

**Sterling (1:00am): And I do love you, April…**

April bit gently into her bottom lip. She didn’t expect Sterling to respond so openly. To be honest, she was just making sure her feelings were known. That her words weren’t random things she pulled out of the air to try and rekindle some memory of what they had. What they had was real then and it was real now. They were robbed of the joy of being together but there was no way April was going to allow that to happen again. 

And knowing Sterling felt the same way was definitely a bonus. 

But this was definitely the longest three days of her entire life. 

Suddenly, her phone buzzed, and April startled, fumbling the device momentarily. She scurried to sit up, resting her back against the headboard. It was completely impossible for her to stop the smile spreading across her face at the sight of Sterling’s name. She took in a breath, calming herself as she slid her thumb across the screen opening up the message. 

**Sterling (12:00pm): Hey, sorry I’ve been MIA the last couple of days. There’s been a lot going on with the whole… break up and everything.**

**April (12:02pm): I completely understand. It’s been a lot in general.**

**April (12:03pm): Are you okay?**

**Sterling (12:04pm): As well as to be expected, I guess.**

**Sterling (12:04pm): I’m just trying to figure out how I’m getting back to school, but there’s time for that so I’m not too stressed about it. And, you know, there’s the whole matter of… us-**

**April (12:06pm): We don’t have to talk about us until you’re ready.**

**Sterling (12:06pm): But I want too. You know, we haven’t really spoken in a few days and I haven’t seen you since Ezequiel’s party and I feel like my soul is all out of whack..**

April covered her mouth trying to hide the ridiculous smile she felt pulling across her mouth. Her eyes raised, checking on Ezequiel and Hannah B. The two were currently involved in a debate over what shade of brown his chosen sweater was. Her attention quickly returned to the phone and she furiously typed back, realizing she left Sterling on read. 

**April (12:10pm): I miss you.**

**Sterling (12:11pm): I miss you…**

**April (12:12pm): Do you want to hang out tomorrow night? We could go to dinner or a movie or both?**

**Sterling (12:12pm): April Stevens, are you asking me on a date?**

**April (12:13pm): I’m trying to…**

**Sterling (12:14pm): Oh! We can go to Atlantic Station! I bet they have all the winter stuff up!**

**April (12:15pm): Sooo is that a yes?**

**Sterling (12:15pm): Yes 😊**

A surprised gasp escaped April when a soft object smacked her in the face. She pushed the offending article of clothing away and lowered her phone. Ezequiel and Hannah B. were staring at her, arms crossed, and their brows raised, questioningly. April raised her shoulders in a silent question of her own. 

“We were talking to you.” Ezequiel stated, walking over to the bed to retrieve his sweater. 

Hannah hummed in agreement. “Yeah, you are were in total MOBOT mode. Something had to be done.” 

April snorted a small laugh, shaking her head. “That is definitely a title I haven’t held since Junior year, but you’re absolutely right.” She pressed the side of her phone, locking the screen then placed it upside down on her lap. She raised her hands, conceding. “Phone down. You have my full attention.” 

“Little late now. I already figured out what shade of brown this is.” He clutched the sweater in his hand and shook it at her. He jutted his chin toward her, motioning toward her phone. “Are you talking to Sterling?” 

Hannah B. cooed, clasping her hands together. “Oh, are you?” 

April felt the flush fill her cheeks at her friend’s inquisition. She nodded, shifting her gaze downward shyly before looking at them once again. “I was, but now I’m talking to you two.” 

Hannah B. squealed excitedly causing Ezequiel to shoot her a look as he covered his ear with his hand. April laughed, shaking her head at Hannah B.’s spontaneous joy. She was so grateful her friends were supportive of her past, and hopefully present, relationship with Sterling. She truly wasn’t expecting Hannah B. to say she always thought they would be cute together considering she lost the bet to Ezequiel. 

April was semi insulted to find out the prize was only five dollars. 

Ezequiel pulled the sweater on. “And the girlfriend?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. 

“They broke up.” April swallowed, thickly as she scooted forward toward the edge of the bed. “After the party, actually.” 

Ezequiel made a thoughtful noise. “I believe it.” He moved from side to side, checking his appearance in the full length mirror. “The way you two were eye fucking across the beer pong table was anything but subtle.” 

“Ezequiel!” The girls scolded, simultaneously. 

“What?” He scoffed, looking from one to the other. “Tell me I’m wrong?” He raised an eyebrow, giving Hannah B. a pointed look. 

The brunette slowly turned to look at April, giving her an apologetic look. “You were kinda flirting-like-a lot.” 

April opened her mouth to object but, honestly, they weren’t entirely wrong. 

They tried to keep their connection under control after Taylor found them outside. But, as always, things happened between them organically. Words and gestures flowed without thought. It reminded her of when they would debate the most random things. Which normally ended with a heated make out session in the back of the Volt. 

Once the smack-talk noticeably hit the point of bold flirtation, Taylor requested they leave. And April didn’t blame Sterling for granting her wish. 

“Don’t blame yourself, though.” Ezequiel said, dismissively. 

April furrowed her brow. “I wasn’t going to-“ 

“Yeah, she and that girl weren’t going to last.” Hannah B. added, unprompted. “You and Sterling have always had this-“ She linked and unlinked her fingers. “Thing. Like, you were meant to be.” 

April tilted her head, curiously. “You bet against us.” She noted, teasingly. 

Hannah B. offered a sheepish smile. “To be fair, I was on some serious cold medicine when Ezequiel suggested we bet.” 

“She was.” Ezequiel added, chuckling. His laughter slowed as his expression turned serious. “I could have said she would have had to dye her hair purple and she would have agreed.” 

April huffed a laugh as she stood from the bed. She shrugged, sliding her phone into her back pocket. “Well, we have date tomorrow night so-“ 

Hannah B. squealed, pulling April into an unwarranted hug. “I’m so happy for you.” She leaned back, slightly but kept a tight grip on April’s upper arms. Her brown eyes widened, and she took in a sharp breath. “Can I help you get ready for it?” 

April offered her friend a warm smile. “Sure.” 

“Oh! Then your dad will think you’re going out with Hannah B. instead of on a date.” Ezequiel remarked, offhandedly. 

He searched his dresser for his wallet then slid the item into his back pocket. He turned his attention toward the two girls who were staring at him with solemn expressions. The confusion washed over his face and his eyes danced back and forth between his friends. He raised his shoulders silently questioning their stares. 

April hadn’t even thought about her father. Especially having to explain where she was going after not having to explain her whereabouts to a single soul over the last few years. Normally, this would be the point where she would have panicked. Wondering how to dance around the fact that she was going out on a date with the love of her life. Not hanging out watching some awful rom-com with Hannah B. 

Ezequiel took in a sharp breath, realizing what he had said. “Oh, girl, I didn’t mean to bring up your dad. It’s just-you haven’t told him yet, have you?” 

“I’m still staying in my parent’s home so no.” April replied, taking in a breath then slowly exhaling. “And it’s perfectly fine. I didn’t even think about my dad. I just-“ She softly shook her head. “I love Sterling and I want to be with her and that’s more important than my father’s approval.” She smiled confidently and shrugged. 

A huge, proud smile crossed Ezequiel’s lips as he lightly slapped her shoulder. “I am so proud of you.” 

“Me too!” Hannah B. gushed. Her excited smile turned serious suddenly. “But I can still come over and help you get ready, right?” 

“Yes, I would really appreciate it.” April replied, reaching out to fondly touch her friends’ arm. 

Ezequiel stepped closer, wrapping his arm around the shorter girls’ shoulders. “If John Stevens does kick you out, you are always welcome at Casa de Ezequiel.” He smiled, warmly at her and gently squeezed her close. “Sterling can even spend the night if you want.” 

April knew her neck and ears were turning red from the amount of heat she felt radiating off of her body. She ducked her head, momentarily and chuckled shyly before meeting his friendly gaze again. “Thanks, Ezequiel.” 

“We could have a slumber party. Like old times!” 

They both turned to Hannah B. as she bounced excitedly on her toes. Ezequiel shot her a look. “No, Hannah B. We-Never mind.“ He grunted, shaking his head and April couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up from her throat. He rolled his eyes and brushed her off. “Let’s go to Poor Calvin’s. We haven’t been there in forever.” 

“Sounds good to me.” April agreed as they made their way toward the door. 

Hannah B. followed behind them, slightly confused. “So, wait, that’s a no on the slumber party?” 

“Yes, Hannah B. That’s a no on the slumber party.” 

******************************************************************** 

Sterling walked down the stairs feeling better than she had in days. 

The brief conversation she had with Taylor after she arrived at her friend’s house was….awkward. And understandably so. There wasn’t really much more they could say to one another. The messages turned into an endless cycle of apologies and promises that there was no need for them. Taylor even went as far as to offer to still take Sterling back to Columbia after their break was over. 

Until they both agreed a twelve hour, silent car ride was not the best idea. 

Taking time to process was a really good idea though. She was able to put things into perspective. Work on the sudden rush of emotions that took place the moment April Stevens walked back into her life. The second April sat down on the swing beside her, every bit of repressed emotion broke through and filled her with a warmth she hadn’t felt since the day April said goodbye to her that summer. 

Then April told her she loved her. She still wanted to be with her. After all these years, someday felt like it was finally within her reach. 

She smiled to herself as she descended the final stairs toward the kitchen. Her heart and head definitely felt lighter and she honestly believed that this was what it felt like to be happy again. Her mother was milling around the kitchen and Sterling watched as she pulled the oven door open. The scent of Blair’s favorite brownies filled the air. 

Sterling closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. “Those smell great, mom.” She commented, opening her eyes in time to meet her mother’s smile. 

“Thank you, baby.” She responded, closing the oven door. She pulled the oven mitt from her hand and tossed it on the counter. She studied her daughter, pursing her lips. “You look happy.” 

“Do I?” Sterling responded, pulling out a chair. She slid into it, scooching the chair closer to the counter. “Weird.” 

Debbie eyed her skeptically. She moved her hair from her face then placed her hands flat on the countertop. “Are you feeling better about things with Taylor, honey? If you weren’t happy, you made the right decision.” 

Sterling frowned, anxiously playing with her fingertips. “She broke up with me.” She reminded. 

“Well, her loss.” Debbie waved her hand flippantly and turned toward the refrigerator. 

“Actually, her reason was completely valid-” 

“Would you like something to drink, baby?” 

Sterling sighed, slumping her shoulders. “Water is fine, ma’am. Thank you.” 

Debbie grabbed a bottle from the fridge, closing the door immediately. She placed the bottle down in front of Sterling then rummaged through the drawers for something. Sterling mulled over her mother’s last words about her relationship. It wasn’t a loss for Taylor, it was a reprieve. There was absolutely no way she could have stayed with her. Not when the person she really wanted to be with was in reach. 

And, right now, all her mind could do was contemplate how to tell her mother about April. 

“Tomorrow we were thinking of having a family dinner.” Debbie said, cutting into Sterling’s thoughts. “What do you think? Should I make my famous casserole?” 

Sterling straightened. This was her opening, and she wasn’t going to miss the opportunity. “Um, I can’t… I have a date.” 

“A date?” Debbie quirked her head to the side, surprised. “Don’t you think it’s a little soon, sweetheart?” 

“No, not really.” Sterling swallowed down the growing lump in her throat. “You see, mom, Taylor and I broke up because-I’ve kinda-well, not kinda but always-I’ve always had feelings for someone else-“ She paused as she gathered her thoughts. Trying her best to organize them in a way that would make sense to everyone. “And, the other night, they told me they still had feelings for me too-and that’s why Taylor broke up with me-“ She raised her attention to her mother again, meeting her curious gaze. “She knew I wasn’t going to give up a chance to be with the person I’ve been in love with since high school.” 

Sterling’s blue eyes followed the movements of her mother’s face. She watched as she registered her daughter’s words. They played over her features like a movie causing her brow to scrunch and her mouth to open and close with sporadic sounds instead of words. Then Debbie widened her eyes like she had been hit by a lightning bolt. 

“Oh, Sterling, honey, Luke is engaged.” She said, not noticing the way Sterling sat up further in her seat. Waving her hand attempting to stop her mother before she continued the rest of her assumption. “It wouldn’t be very Christian like to break up a potential marriage because of some high school crush-“ 

“Mom, no, no!” Sterling interrupted, struggling to bringing her mother’s attention back to her. She gripped the older woman’s hand and her mother’s words quieted as she settled her attention on Sterling. “It’s not Luke.” 

Debbie knitted her brow, slightly shaking her head. “I’m confused, honey. Luke was the only person you were serious with. If it’s not him then who?” 

“Well, uh-“ Sterling cleared her throat as she stammered over a few incoherent words. 

She wasn’t exactly sure why telling her mother about April was difficult. It really shouldn’t be. Her mother accepted her for who she was and who she loved. That much was extremely clear. There was no reason talking to her about her relationship with April should be a big deal. 

Her stomach clenched as her mind flashed images of the times she lied to her mother. All the times she told her she was going to work or Fellowship when she was really spending time with April. Doing things two good Christian girls really shouldn’t have been doing in the back seat of a tiny car. 

Or her dad’s truck. 

Or Ellen’s office. 

“April.” Sterling blurted, without a second thought. Her eyes went large and she choked on her own words. She inwardly cursed herself for allowing her memories to distract her from responding like an intelligent person. 

Debbie unconsciously raised her hand to her chest looking far more taken back then before. “April… Stevens?” 

Sterling clamped her mouth shut, pressing her lips hard together. She slowly shook her head decidedly keeping herself from vocalizing her response. 

Debbie brought her hand to her forehead and mouthed a breathy “wow”. She turned to Sterling with a questioning expression. “April Stevens?” She repeated, and there was a hint of amusement in her tone. 

“Yes, mom.” Sterling responded, slightly confused. She studied her mother for a moment and suddenly felt her anxiety drift away at the soft smile playing on the corner of her mouth. “What?” 

Debbie moved her hand, placing back on the table as she stammered over her next response. “I just… didn’t expect that.” She scratched nervously behind her ear. “She was always kinda mean to you.” 

Sterling shrugged her shoulder. “Misdirected anger, I guess.” A smile instantly pulled to her lips as she remembered hearing that exact reasoning. 

Debbie pursed her lips and hummed. “Um, how long were you together?” 

“A few weeks. She-we… had a huge hurdle we weren’t sure how to get over.” Sterling pouted, raising her shoulders sadly. “So, we ended it.” 

Debbie narrowed her eyes. “John Stevens?” 

Sterling flinched, surprised. “How did you know?” 

Debbie made a noise, waving her hand. “He’s a bigot. I always felt bad for his wife.” 

She walked around the counter, so she was standing beside Sterling. She turned in her chair, facing her mother fully as the woman rested her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. Debbie moved her hands up and down, gently caressing her daughter’s arms. If Sterling felt lighter before, she was surely floating now. 

“She makes you happy?” 

Sterling nodded without hesitation. 

Debbie raised her eyebrow. “Is she nicer now?” 

Sterling chuckled lightly. “She’s always been nice, mom. I promise.” 

Debbie smiled as she flashed an inquisitive look. “You have real thing for strong women, don’t you?” 

“Ew, mom. Can we not talk about what I have a thing for?” Sterling requested, shifting in her chair uncomfortably. 

She wasn’t saying her mother was wrong. She just didn’t want to discuss this subject with her mother. 

Debbie threw up her hands, conceding. “Alright. I just thought now that you’re older-“ 

“Even when you’re in an old folks’ home with Blair threatening to pull the plug… we will not talk about my taste in women.” Sterling joked, earning a loving chin grab from her mother. 

Debbie smiled fondly as she made her way back around the counter. “How about we go get some shopping done after I finish up these brownies? Now that I have another present to pick up.” She slipped on her over mitts. 

Sterling cocked her head to the side. “For whom?” 

“April.” Debbie answered, casually. “Can’t have my daughter’s girlfriend come over and there be no gift under the tree for her.” 

The smile that broke across Sterling’s face must have looked ridiculous, but she didn’t care. She was completely elated and thankful for her mother. And her father. She knew how lucky she was to have supportive parents and tugged at her gut that April was unable to experience the same thing. She deserved this more than anyone. 

Sterling looked at her mother, sincerity filled her blue eyes. “Thanks, mom. For everything.” 

Debbie winked at her. “You don’t have to thank me for loving you, sweetheart. It’s my honor.” 

Extremely lucky. 

“I really wish April had parents like you guys.” Sterling said, sadly. “She’s going to tell her dad, and I’m afraid something bad is going to happen and I don’t know what to do.” 

“Well, honey, all you can really do is be there for her.” Debbie explained, softly as she pulled the pan from the oven. She placed them on top of the stove then turned to her daughter. “And we will be too. You tell April if she needs anything. A place to stay-“ She pointed her oven mitt at Sterling. “But not in your room.” 

Sterling pretending to be offended, but the smile on her lips would not fade. 

“We’ll be here for her.” Debbie promised. 

Sterling hopped from her seat and rushed around the counter, flinging her arms around her mother’s neck. “I love you so much, Mom.” 

Debbie pressed a kiss to her temple. “I love you too, baby.” She patted Sterling’s back, releasing her grip. “Now, go get dressed, and wake up your sister. It would nice if she joined us too.” She glanced at her watch. “And, oh my lanta, it is twelve thirty. Do anything you can to get her out of bed.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Sterling responded, happily as she turned and hurried back up the stairs….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this last week or so has been a lot but we will keep moving forward...
> 
> Keep fighting on twitter, tik tok, tumblr, IG... where ever your voice can be heard and let's save this amazing show!
> 
> If you want to vent or just chat.. come talk to me in the Discord or on twitter or even tumblr... 
> 
> As always.. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think...
> 
> (I promise the actual date will be cute...)


	9. It's Really Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Sterling prepare for their date....
> 
> Blair is Blair....

April bit her bottom lip, concentrating as she shifted closed to her mirror. She pulled the collar of her white button down polo through the top of her green sweater. Her hands smoothed the material flat before moving downward to tug on the hem of her sweater. 

If she was counting, which she was not, this would be the fifth time she had adjusted everything single part of her outfit. From how flat her collar laid, to the way her sweater bunched up on the top of her jeans. Even her cute boots had been changed once or twice. 

It annoyed her that something as simple as what to wear was giving her a struggle. Things like this didn’t happened to her. 

_Why am I nervous?_

It wasn’t really a question April usually asked herself. Most of the time, she was self-assured. Not really overwhelmed by the pressures of anything outside of her father. Things like this did not happen to her. Her psyche wouldn’t allow her to appear anything less that in control. Whether she was heading into class, a presentation, or a debate, she was always the pillar of confidence. 

So why was getting ready for a date shattering that image? 

Because she was actually going on a date with Sterling Wesley. 

She turned to Hannah B. who was quietly watching her from her old desk. “Maybe I should change?” 

“April, no.” Hannah B. sighed, a soft smile adorning her lips. “You’ve changed like twelve times already.” 

April scoffed, offended. “I have not.” 

“Okay, like four times. Enough is enough.” Hannah B. stood from the chair and walked toward her. She blew out an amused huff and crossed her arms against her chest. “Wow, I have never seen you like this.” 

April swallowed, and turned back to the mirror. “Yeah, well, join the club because I have never felt like this.” She raised a shaky hand, lightly running it down her ponytail. “Even when Sterling and I were-sneaking around or whatever-” She tugged on the hem of her sweater again then released a frustrated growl. “I’m changing.” 

“No!” Hannah B. reached out, stopping her before she pulled the sweater over her head. “April, you look amazing. And Sterling really likes the whole ponytail thing, and this outfit is the perfect combo of cute and preppy-“ She flashed April a pleading, puppy dog look. “Don’t change.” 

April regarded her for a moment. Hannah B. offered her a warm, encouraging smile and April slowly started to relax. “Okay, I won’t.” She reached out, lightly brushing her fingertips against her friend’s arm. “Thanks.” 

Hannah B. bounced on her toes, swatting her arm playfully. “No problem.” She gently took April’s hand in her own. “So, I’m not going to ask if you’re nervous because-obviously.” 

April’s face flushed, and she released a shy chuckle in response. 

Hannah B. disregarded her quiet reaction and continued. “But, like, how do you feel? You’re going on a real date with Sterling. Complete with being out in the open, holding hands, and whatever.” She teased, swinging April’s hand back and forth as she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows. 

April pondered her question. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about this moment a lot over the last few years. To finally be able to be with Sterling the way she always wished she could be was something she had only fantasized about. But now, it was a reality and in just a few short hours, she and Sterling would be walking (hopefully) hand in hand admiring the beauty that the holidays bring. 

Together. On a full on, actual, date. 

The smile that always comes along with thoughts of Sterling pulled onto her lips. She opened her mouth, prepared to give Hannah B. some eloquent speech about how she’s waited for this moment for a lifetime. Since the day Sterling gave that impassioned speech outside of Willingham about how they should be together, openly. But a knock on her door silenced her immediately and, like a switch had been flipped, she and Hannah B. instantly changed the subject. 

“Come in.” April called over her shoulder, turning her attention back to Hannah B. soon after. The door slowly opened, and her father stepped in. “So, I think we should stop by chick fil a first then head over to Ezequiel’s.” 

April was actually proud of herself for speaking confidently enough that it caused Hannah B. to look at her as if she truly missed some part of their conversation. April furrowed her brow, willing Hannah B. to follow along. The girl slowly nodded, releasing a small “oh” sound before clearing her throat and joining the discussion. 

“Oh, I’m totally down with that.” Hannah B. agreed then shifted her line of sight over April’s shoulder. “Good evening, Mr. Stevens.” She greeted, perkily. 

“Hello, Hannah.” He replied, flashing his usual stern, but oddly welcoming, smile. He looked at April who turned in time to meet his strange assessment of her. “You look nice, Padawan. Little over dressed just to hang out at Ezequiel’s, aren’t you?” 

“We might go to Atlantic Station. We haven’t decided yet.” April answered, quickly. At least the Atlantic Station part wasn’t a lie. 

“Alright then.” He placed his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth. “I just wanted to come up and say hello.” He wrapped his arm around April’s shoulders and she silently hoped he didn’t feel the way she tensed at his touch. “Don’t make any plans tomorrow. Family night.” 

April ignored the disinterested feeling washing over her at the thought of spending time with her father. However, it would provide the opening she needed. Hopefully, after tonight, her relationship with Sterling would start moving in the direction they’ve always wanted. Then, her father would either have to accept it or lose her forever. It was his choice because April already made hers. 

And she chose Sterling. 

“I’ll be there.” April chirped, forcing the perfect daughter smile onto her lips. Her jaw clenched when he squeezed her again and she pushed herself to chuckle along with him. Her father finally released her, and she ran her hand down her arm, brushing out the stress her caused her outfit. “I might be back late tonight.” 

John Stevens raised his shoulders, nonchalantly. “You’re a grown woman, April. You don’t have to adhere to curfews.” He raised his brow, pointedly. “But do be respectful of others in the house.” 

“Yes, sir.” April responded, through gritted teeth. She tried not to show her disgust when he playfully booped her nose. What was she? Ten? 

John Stevens turned to Hannah B., the same arrogant smile on his face. “Hannah, please say hello to your father for me.” 

Hannah B. offered a short nod. “Sure will, Mr. Stevens.” 

He raised his hand, giving them a short wave as he walked toward the door. Hannah B. pushed herself up on her tiptoes, watching as Mr. Stevens closed the door behind himself. Once he was gone, she immediately returned her attention to April, dismissively waving her hand. 

“I’m not telling my father he said hi.” Hannah B. stated, shaking her head as she wrinkled her nose. “Daddy doesn’t really like him.” She chuckled for a quick second before the sound fell silent and her eyes widened. “No offense!” 

April furrowed her brow and blew out a breath, making a noise. “None taken.” 

They laughed quietly together before the combined sound slowed into silence once again. Hannah B. placed her hand on her shoulder, flashing April an adorably comforting pout. April playfully rolled her eyes, chuckling once again as she shook her head. 

“When are you going to tell him?” Hannah B. questioned, softly. 

April inhaled, deeply. “Tomorrow.” She breathed out. A wide, sarcastic smile crossed her face. “During family time.” 

Hannah B. laughed, clasping her hands together. “Please send me video.” 

“I promised.” April laughed, and all of her worry lifted. 

The nervous, worried feeling flowed into the atmosphere disappearing for the rest of the night. She could deal with her father and all of that tomorrow. Tonight, was about her and Sterling. All of her energy, all of her focus, was on tonight and nothing else. 

Because she finally had a date with Sterling Wesley and that’s all that mattered… 

************************************************* 

“This look is very New York preppy.” Blair commented, motioning her hand in a circle toward her sister. 

Sterling blinked, drawing her brow together tightly as she titled her head to the side. Her mouthed opened then closed then opened again as she released a choked, confused sound. Blair sat on her bed; legs crossed underneath her with an amused expression. Her eyes danced over Sterling’s features watching as the range of different responses played on her face. 

Sterling released a short, frustrated sound and slapped her hands against her side. “I don’t even know how to respond to that.” 

Blair huffed a small laugh. “I can see that.” She raised her shoulder, resting her hands in the space between her thighs. “New York is just really working for you, that’s all. You went from Southern Belle Sterling to New York Basic Bitch Sterling.” 

Again, Sterling opened her mouth nothing more than a strangled sound escaped her throat. She exhaled, exasperated and turned walking back into the bathroom. She stood as far back as possible and checked out her appearance in the mirror. She decided on a tan, light weight long sleeve sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. She looked down passed the ripped knees at her tall black, leather booths which gripped firmly around her calf. 

She stepped back out, moving her head in a half circle. “Does it look bad?” 

Blair grunted, tossing her head back. “No, Sterling, you look great. I swear! It’s just-“ Her words trailed into a long, obnoxious cooing sound as she reached over and picked up a tan beanie laying on top of Sterling’s jacket. “Oh my God, are you going to wear this too?” She clutched the hat close to her chest as her mouth dropped opened and she took in an excited breath. “April is going to die when she sees how cute you look with your hair all down and straight with this adorable little beanie on your-“ 

Blair jumped when Sterling ripped the hat from her hand and tossed it on her dresser. The brunette pouted making a disappointed sound which Sterling completely ignored. 

“You promised you weren’t going to make fun of me tonight.” Sterling reminded, glaring down at her sister. “I’m already nervous enough as it is.” 

Blair raised her hands, surrendering. She mouthed “fine” then chuckled quietly as she shook her head. She assessed her twin again, raising her hand to point at her feet. “Can I borrow those boots?” 

Sterling shook her head. “Absolutely not.” 

Blair regarded her for a second then blew out a raspberry. “I’ll just take them when you’re not home.” She said, coolly shrugging her shoulder. She ignored Sterling’s scolding look glared and the way she muttered something about hiding them when she got back home. “You know you have zero reason to be nervous.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Sterling sighed, taking a few steps forward to join her sister on the bed. She flopped down hard causing them both to bounce. She smiled when Blair put her arm around her and rested her head against her temple. “I can’t believe I’m finally going on a real, actual date with April. Not just-sneaking around and making out in the janitor’s closet after Fellowship-“ 

Blair scrunched her nose, snorting. “You really had a thing for the janitor’s closet-“ 

“Shut up!” Sterling lightly slapped her thigh. A small blush formed on her cheeks and she ducked her attention down to her hands. “It was the easiest place to hide.” 

“Anyway…” Blair squeezed her shoulders, running her hand comfortingly up and down her upper arm. “You are going to have a great night.” The brunette leaned to the side, her eyes shifted up and down. “And April is going to flip over the preppy white girl look.” She took in a sharp breath. “Maybe you’ll even bone!” 

“Oh my-Blair.“ Sterling growled, dropping her head in her hands. The embarrassed heat from her cheeks burned her palms. “Please don’t start with the sex torment. I can’t right now.” She moved her hands away slightly, extending her fingers. “Also, I’m really starting to sense some sarcasm about my outfit.” 

Blair laughed, sloppily kissing her cheek. “Kidding. Just kidding.” She paused, scrunching her brow as she glanced up at the ceiling. “Well, not about the boning part.” She flashed an annoying smile then winked. 

Sterling groaned, flopping dramatically back on the bed. She sighed, staring up at the ceiling as she rested her hands on her stomach. “She told me she loves me.” 

Blair shifted her position, so she was looking down at her sister. “And what did you say?” 

“I mean, I said it later, but I told her I loved her-“ She propped herself up on her elbows. “I didn’t say too though because I feel like saying too after someone tells you they love you makes it feel like an obligated response. And, you know, I’m not _obligated_ to love April-“ A soft smile formed on her lips. “I just do.” 

Blair barely opened her mouth to speak when Sterling started to spiral into one of her tangents. 

“So, that’s what I said.” She continued as she flopped back down on the mattress again. “You would think it would be less… butterfly like since our feelings are out there, but it’s not. It’s almost worse.” She unclasped her hands and shook her finger. “No, no it is worse. My stomach is doing this thing where it just-“ She moved her hands frantically, interlocking and unlocking her fingers. “Clench, unclench, clench, unclench-“ 

“Wow, okay, that was a fun ride.” Blair patted her thigh, politely cutting her off. “You’re doing a really great job with the explanations and the visuals and everything but I’m going to have to slow you down.” 

Sterling raised her head, unamused. 

Blair reached for her wrists, pulling her upright. She pushed herself impossibly closer to her sister, staring directly into her eyes. Her own were soft and sincere, silently begging Sterling to really listen to her. To understand that she truly means everything she is about to say. Whatever happened in the past, Blair had always known April was the person who made Sterling smile in a way that lit up her entire face. Made her laugh like whatever she said was the funniest, most endearing thing in the world. 

She made Sterling happy. 

“Your date is going to be amazing.” Blair spoke, breaking the brief silence that had fallen between them. “You’re going to talk, and laugh, and do all that gross stuff two people in love do.” The corner of her mouth ticked up at Sterling’s quiet laugh. “And I can’t wait to hear all about it and be visibly jealous when you get home.” 

Sterling released a watery chuckle and pulled Blair into a tight hug. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you so much.” Blair responded, squeezing her close. “Notice I didn’t say too.” 

“Shut up.” 

******************************************************* 

April had to remind herself to breathe. 

She stood in front the Wesley’s door waiting patiently for someone to answer. She had already knocked, twice. Knocking a third time would be completely obnoxious. So, she strongly fought the urge to do it. Especially when she heard the loud, muffled sound coming from the other side of the door. Her eyes closed and she ducked her head, inwardly cursing. 

_Please don’t be Blair. Please don’t be Blair…_

The front door swung open and there stood Blair, legs spread in a half split with a mouth full of something. She grinned, puffing out her cheeks as she struggled to straighten her stance. She held her finger up, chewing whatever was left in her mouth. She swallowed hard then another wide, obnoxiously adorable smile pulled across her face. 

“Stevens!” She greeted, loudly. She took a step to the side ushering for April to come in. “Don’t be shy.” 

“Oh geez..” April murmured, flashing a nervous smile. “Thanks.” 

She took a step passed the threshold, stepping far enough inside so Blair could close the door. April steeled herself, preparing for whatever torment Blair was about to unleash. She already received several warning texts from Sterling, so she was pretty much prepared for anything. When Blair turned to her, a closed mouth smug grin on her face, April pressed her mouth closed giving herself time to prepare an appropriate response for whatever she had to say. 

“You look nice.” Blair complimented, studying her for a second. She moved her hand around. “I like this.” 

April furrowed her brow, suspiciously. “Thanks…” She responded, slowly dragging out the world. 

Blair mirrored her expression. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

April made a face and shook her head. “I was just expecting something more than a compliment.” 

“Well, I’m not allowed to ask if you two are gonna bone so-“ Blair shrugged, laughing at the way the tips of April’s ears turned pink. She pointed at her, cooing lightly. “That’s adorable.” 

April grunted, frustratedly as she raised her hand to rub her ear. She could feel the heat between her thumb and index finger. “Could you not?” 

“Hey, technically I didn’t.” Blair held her hands up, defensively. She motioned her finger in the circle. “That little reaction is on you.” 

“Whatever.” April muttered, releasing her anxiety through a long sigh. “Is Sterling almost ready?” 

“Yeah, but you have to talk to the parents first.” Blair stated, cocking her head toward the living room. 

“Are you serious?” April hated the way her voice cracked with the question. 

She had no idea why she was nervous about talking to the Wesley’s. Understandably, she hadn’t really been around them much. The most time she spent with Mrs. Wesley was when she and Sterling were working on their Bible studies project. Other than that, this very moment was the first time April had been in their home in years. 

And now she was dating their daughter. 

“Relax.” Blair whispered, reaching out to lightly touch April’s arm. “You know our parents.” 

“Yeah, but I haven’t seen them in years.” April whispered back, standing closely beside Blair as they walked into the family room. “The last they knew, Sterling and I hated each other.” 

Blair turned her lips downward and huffed. “True, but that was forever ago.” She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip as she moved her shoulders up and down, playfully. “Now they know you want to bang each other.” 

“Blair, come on.” April scolded, a little louder than she expected. 

“What’s Blair doing now?” Anderson Wesley asked, stepping into the room with Debbie Wesley right beside him. 

“She’s just being Blair.” April responded, without even thinking. 

Blair placed her hand on her chest, dropping her jaw feigning offense. 

“Well, we are sorry for that.” Debbie apologized, waving Blair off when she turned her look toward her. She took a few steps toward April, holding out her hands. “April, sweetie, it’s so good to see you.” 

April was pulled into a hug before she had the chance to process what was happening. It was a weird feeling. Having someone other than a family member or Sterling embrace her this way. But, not weird in a bad way. Debbie’s embrace made her feel welcome and accepted. 

Debbie pulled back, leaving her hands on April’s shoulders. “You’re so beautiful and so grown up.” 

“I wouldn’t say grown. She’s like five foot two.” Blair joked, earning a light nudge from her father. 

Debbie rolled her eyes, making a tsk noise toward her daughter. “Ignore her.” 

April smiled. “I usually do.” 

“Man, you people are rude tonight.” 

The Wesley’s chuckled then invited April to sit. They talked briefly about how April had been the last few years. They discussed school and how her classes were going. Then, the questions started. How long she and Sterling dated in high school. Had they kept in touch over the years. What kept them from telling the truth back then. 

Debbie apologized for John Stevens and April felt her heart clench at the sentiment. 

Anderson inched forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Now, normally this would be the part of the conversation where I get a little scary with my daughter’s dates.” 

“Oh lord.” Blair and Debbie moaned in unison. 

April’s gaze flicked back and forth between the mother and daughter. Debbie rested her head on the back of the couch, placing her hand over her eyes. Blair was furiously typing on her phone. April smirked, hearing the sudden sound of a slamming door and loud footsteps coming from upstairs. 

Blair sent a warning text. 

Anderson raised his finger just as Sterling came barreling down the stairs. 

“Hi! Hi! Sorry you had to wait!” She exclaimed, pulling her jacket on followed by her beanie. 

Everyone stood from the couch as Sterling rushed over to the group, reaching out for April’s hand. She gripped her tightly and gently tugged her closer. Her eyes roaming up and down April’s appearance was quick, but definitely not discreet. 

“Okay, we’re going to go.” Sterling blurted, intertwining their fingers. She looked at her mother. “I’ll try not to be too loud when I come home.” 

Anderson grunted, resting his hands on his hips. “I was just about to give April the date speech.” 

Sterling tugged April behind her as she smiled brightly at her father. “Then I came down just in time.” She teased, laughing at her father’s faux glare. “Alright. See you all later.” She hurried off, dragging April behind her. 

“It was nice seeing you all again!” April called out before being jerked around the corner and out the door. She stumbled behind Sterling, chuckling as the girl rambled on in front of her. 

“I am so sorry about that.” Sterling apologized, stopping short as she turned to face April. “My parents can be really weird sometimes.” 

April skidded to a halt, still clutching onto Sterling’s hand. “It’s perfectly fine, Sterl.” She assured her. She took a step back, extending their joined hands outward. Her green eyes moved up and down, admiring Sterling’s appearance. “You look beautiful.” 

Sterling blushed from the complement, raising her free hand to touch her head. “Is the beanie too much? Blair was making fun of the beanie.” 

April chuckled, tugging Sterling a little closer. “No, I think it’s adorable.” 

Sterling smiled, resting her hand on April’s hip. “She said you would say that.” 

“I don’t like the fact that your sister is figuring me out.” 

A wide smile broke across Sterling’s lips and she leaned back slightly. It was her turn to admire her date. “You look amazing.” Her hand moved upward, grazing the material of April’s sweater. Her eyes danced over the shorter girls features as if she hadn’t memorized them long ago. “I’m so glad this is happening.” 

April released a quiet laugh. “Me too.” 

“Do you mind driving? Blair needs the car.” 

“I asked you so it’s only logical that I be the one who drives.” April noted as she stepped around Sterling, leading her toward the car. “Plus, you drive like a maniac.” She chuckled when Sterling shoved her lightly from behind. 

“I’ll have you know my driving has improved.” 

April hummed, unlocking the passenger door and opening it for Sterling. “Do a lot of driving in New York, do you?” 

Sterling opened her mouth, made a strangled noise, then responded sheepishly “No….” 

April added the expression on her love’s face to her list of favorites. She motioned her head toward the car, silently requesting Sterling step inside. Once she was in, she closed the door and made her way to the driver’s side. She settled into the soft leather seat, smiled lovingly at the beautiful girl sitting beside her, then started the car. 

“Hey, one second.” 

At the sound of Sterling’s request, April turned her head and was pleasantly greeted by Sterling’s soft lips pressed against her own. She smiled against the blonde’s lips and released a satisfied sound from the feel of Sterling’s thumb brushing against her cheek. April tried not to whine when Sterling broke their kiss, but not before place another soft one against her waiting lips. 

“I couldn’t wait any longer. Sorry.” Sterling said, grinning cheekily as she delicately touched April’s chin. 

April flashed the half smile that made Sterling’s knees go weak. “Sometimes your impatience isn’t a bad thing.” 

Sterling rolled her eyes and April laughed in response. They shared another small kiss before intertwining their fingers once again. April checked the camera then slowly backed out of the Wesley’s driveway. She tried not to get distracted by the feel of Sterling’s lips pressed against the back of her hand….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this gives a little hint to how the date is going to go :)
> 
> Please leave a comment or come chat with me where ever you want!
> 
> OH! and don't forget! Join in on the fight to SAVE TEENAGE BOUNTY HUNTERS! Follow their account on IG (renewtbh) and follow all the amazing accounts to get involved in the latest trend efforts to save this amazing show!


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date... The conversation.. The run in....

From the moment they stepped out of April’s car, neither girl had stopped smiling. 

It started when April reached for her hand, wiggling her fingers as she silently beckoned Sterling to take her hand. Sterling moved faster than she even thought she was capable of, stumbling slightly when she bumped the edge of the trunk. April laughed before flashing Sterling an apologetic pout. It was worth the slight throbbing in her side to feel the warmth of April’s palm against her own. 

They strolled together, admiring the holiday décor and lighting surrounding the shops. A large ice skating ring had been set up in the center of the square. It definitely did not distract from the large, beautifully decorated tree hover beside it. The area was filled with families enjoying the holiday season together, and Sterling was sure April would shy away from her at any moment because of that fact. 

April held her hand the whole time. She even shifted her grip at one point, wrapping her arm around Sterling’s waist as she flashed her a warm, adoring smile. Seeing April this comfortable, this open with their affection for one another, was exhilarating. All they ever wanted was finally within their reach, and nothing was going to take it away from them. 

Not this time. 

“We should join in on the ice skating.” April suggested, catching Sterling’s incredulous look from the corner of her eye. She snorted a small laugh, turning her head curiously. “What?” 

“Under no circumstances will you have two memories of me almost busting my ass on our first date.” Sterling stated, with a short wave to solidifying her point. “That is not happening.” 

April laughed. “Fine, fine.” She turned so she was standing face to face with Sterling. “Then what would you like to do?” 

Sterling tilted her head to the side, her face scrunched adorably as she thought over their options. She brought her attention back to April. “We should go have dinner so we can talk.” 

“Talk about what?” April furrowed her brow, curiously. 

“Everything.” Sterling reached for April, joining both of their hands. “If you really think about it, regardless of our connection… we haven’t seen each other in years. There is so much we don’t know about each other. I want to know about your life, and your experiences.” She took a step forward, putting little distance between them. “I still stand by wanting to know all of you. Especially now.” 

The sigh of Sterling’s favorite smile, tugging at the corner of April’s mouth, made her heart thump wildly in her chest. April looked down at their joined hands, and Sterling followed every move she made. She swallowed the second April brushed her thumb against her skin, and her breath hitched at the sight of beautiful, soft green eyes suddenly staring back at her. 

“You make a fair point.” April quipped softly, and Sterling couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her throat. She tugged the blonde a little closer, maintaining their eye contact. “Dinner it is.” 

Sterling jumped, and her eyes widened excitedly. “I know the perfect place!” She started walking backwards, pulling April along with her. “You’re going to love it.” 

April eyed her suspiciously, allowing herself to be pulled forward for just a moment. She stopped suddenly, jerking Sterling back in the process. “No, Sterl, I’m not going to one of your weird burger places.” She groaned, shaking her head. 

Sterling gasped as if what April said was the most offensive thing in the world. “I’ll have you know BGR is not a weird burger place.” She defended, ignoring the way April’s eyebrow raised further into her hairline. She sighed, defeated as she rolled her eyes. “Fine. We can go somewhere else.” 

“Thank you.” April responded, with an amused chuckle. She followed behind Sterling, admiring the way her date looked from every angle. “You know, you’re really cute when you don’t get your way.” 

“Whatever.” Sterling grumbled, jokingly annoyed. 

April laughed, taking a few hurried steps forward allowing her to walk side by side with Sterling. She watched as Sterling tried to keep her focus on their destination. There was a faint blush on her cheeks and April felt her stomach flutter at the sight. It was obvious Sterling was doing her best to not look at April. If she had, she would have made a comment about the smug grin the shorter girl was currently sporting. 

April nudged her earning a mock irritated glare. She pouted, cooing lightly until Sterling finally relented. The blonde allowed a small smile to slip through her exasperated façade as she linked her arm with April’s. She pulled her closer, snuggling against her side as toward the restaurant. Her hand gently caressed April’s upper arm. 

April felt the heat on the tips of her ears from the simple touch. Then again, this was Sterling. She could look at her cross eyed and April’s heart would be in her throat. She swallowed, trying to maintain her composure with every squeeze and stroke. Sterling’s hand wrapped around her bicep, squeezing a little tighter. Her breath caught in her throat and she prayed the sound she made was only loud in her ears. 

From the sly smirk now adorning Sterling’s lips, it wasn’t. 

“And you’re cute when your flustered.” 

“Shhh…” 

************************************************************************* 

“You know, it was kind of strange earlier… with your parents.” 

The statement tumbled from April’s lips so casually, Sterling wasn’t quite sure she heard her correctly. She furrowed her brow, watching as April filled their glasses with the bottle on the table. They had ordered a bottle of wine, even though neither girl was very fond of drinking, but figured it would take some of the edge off. Her parents being the jumping off point for their conversation suddenly made having a drink the right idea. 

A million thoughts went through her mind of what embarrassing thing her parents could have done. Her first instinct was to apologize. After the text she received from Blair, she was fairly certain her father gave April the “don’t hurt my daughter… remember I own a shotgun” speech. The mere idea flushed her cheeks and made her want to crawl into the nearest dark corner of the crowded restaurant. 

“My parents can be weird. I’m so sorry if they made you feel-like-fidgety or whatever.” Sterling defended before she even realized she was talking. Her eyes narrowed curiously. “Was it my mom? It was my mom wasn’t it?” 

April opened her mouth, but Sterling continued. 

“She can be super intrusive. As soon as I told her that you and I were-you know-together before, she started asking questions and I didn’t really give her too much information so of course she tried to get it out of you-“ 

“Sterling-“ 

“I mean, I haven’t even gotten a chance to talk to you about everything that’s happened over the last few years and here comes my mom-“ Sterling bent her arms, moving them up and down animatedly pretending to stomp. 

April brought her hand to her mouth, covering amused smile. Seeing Sterling animatedly ramble on had to be in April’s top five favorite things about her. The first time she witnessed it was during their bible studies project, watching as Sterling rambled on about the bible and contradictions about sex and love. Admittedly, she was confused, but also intrigued. There was something about Sterling then that grabbed her and wouldn’t let go. 

It was so good to see nothing had changed. 

“-Just interrogating you like you’re on some sort of dating trial and-“ 

April from her reverie at the sound of Sterling continuing her rambling. She shook her head, clearing the sudden fog that had taken over her train of thought. “Sterling, sweetheart-“ She reached for her hands, clearing her throat to cover the pet name that slipped from her lips. It was far too late though, and she enjoyed the faint blush it brought to Sterling’s cheeks. “That’s not what I meant by strange.” Her brow creased as she thought back to her brief conversation with the Wesley’s. “Although your dad did start to threaten me before you came barreling down the stairs.” 

“Oh my God…” Sterling breathed, dropping her head. Mortification would be the best way to describe what she was feeling at that moment. Her face was hot, and she could only imagine April’s surprised, wide eyed reaction to Anderson Wesley’s empty threat. She lifted her head, offering April an apologetic pout. “I am so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. In an odd way, it made me feel… accepted.” April gave her hands a comforting squeeze before shifting her grip to interlock their fingers. “I’ve never really sat down and talked with someone’s parents. Even with my ex-“ She stopped, suddenly taking in a sharp breath. Her own words making her cringe. “I’m sorry. I probably shouldn’t have brought her up.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Sterling assured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Her expression was genuine as she lightly stroked the edge of April’s hand with her thumb. “We can talk about past relationships. We should, honestly. She was part of your growth and experience so-“ She raised her free hand, scratching anxiously at the back of her neck. “So, uh, so-tell me about her.” 

April leaned back in her seat, eyeing Sterling skeptically. “You’re sure?” 

“Mmhmm.” She swallowed and scrunched her brow. “How, uh-how long were you together?” 

April shifted in her seat, twisting her mouth slightly amused by Sterling’s anxious behavior. “Sterl, we don’t have to talk about this.” 

Sterling stopped fidgeting and exhaled, hopefully releasing all of her nervous energy. “I really don’t mean to act weird about this. I actually have questions, but It’s just-the thought of someone getting to be with you-“ Her face scrunched adorably, and April felt her heart flutter in her chest at the sight. “That could have been our time, you know?” 

April frowned, moving forward to close some of the space between them. She pushed herself up slightly, reaching for the hand Sterling was currently to fidget with her hair. Her hand wrapped gently around the blonde’s wrist before taking her hand. Their joined hands rested on the tabletop. 

“As badly as it hurt for us not to be together this whole time, I really think we did the right thing.” April assured her, softly. Her other hand rested on top of their joined ones. “My father was too much stress and I wouldn’t have been able to be the girlfriend you wanted. I wasn’t brave enough.” Her eyes softened as she met attentive blue. “I wish I was and, I know it’s totally cliché, but everything happens for a reason.” 

“So, Columbia wasn’t such a bad choice after all.” Sterling smiled, but it didn’t take away from the sheen of unshed tears behind her eyes. 

April flashed her famous half smile. “You know I’m only from three hours away from you, right?” 

Sterling’s jaw slacked. “I thought you went to Emory?” 

April shook her head. “No, I had to get out of Atlanta.” She shrugged her shoulder. “So, I went with my first choice which was Harvard.” 

Sterling choked on air. “I guess I would know that if you updated your social media.” She gently squeezed April’s hand. “What happened to that ‘hashtag April helps kids though Christ’ energy?” 

April playfully slapped her hand and Sterling chuckled, quietly. Her expression turned serious for a second. “I wanted to call you so many times to tell you.” 

“Why didn’t you?” 

April shrugged again. “I-wasn’t sure you’d want to talk to me and… I, honestly, couldn’t handle that rejection.” 

Sterling’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and she pouted, squeezing April’s hand lovingly. “You don’t understand how much I missed you.” She confessed, feeling a sudden dampness on her cheek. She turned her head, brushing her cheek against her shoulder wiping it away. A watery, embarrassed laugh escaped her. “Like, I really missed you.” 

“Believe me. The feeling is extremely mutual.” April stressed her statement, bringing their joined hands to her lips. 

She pressed a small kiss to Sterling’s skin and smiled when she heard her date’s breath hitch at the touch. Their eyes met again, green melding into blue, as they remained in comfortable since. Admiring one another with shy smiles and tiny laughs. They jumped simultaneously when their server asked if they were ready to order. 

April ushered Sterling to go first and she listened as Sterling spoke with their server. It was still so easy for her to be mesmerized by Sterling. She was beautiful, everything about her was beautiful. From her ocean blue eyes to her perfectly sculpted profile. And her lips. April could script an entire essay on just her lips. 

But there was so much more to Sterling. She never hid her warmth and her acceptance. She talked to random people like they were old friends. Even now, she was laughing with the server about something that April apparently missed. She was too caught up wondering if her sitting across from this amazing person was another dream. 

“April?” Sterling called out, a half open smile playing on her lips. “Are you ready?” 

April cleared her throat, regaining her composure as she smiled at the server. “Sorry. Yes, I’m ready.” 

Sterling seemed to fall into the same pattern as her date, admiring the girl sitting across from her. April smirked, catching a glimpse of Sterling’s eyes moving in a circular pattern as she stared blankly at her. Knowing Sterling was obviously feeling what she was feeling was comforting. She relaxed under her gaze as she continued to engage with their server. 

“Thank you.” April said, handing him her menu. She noticed Sterling jump and assumed her voice brought her back to their date. Her smile returned as she eyed Sterling inquisitively. “What are you thinking about?” 

“What were _you_ thinking about?” Sterling countered, smirking. 

“I believe I asked you first.” 

“Well, I asked second so-“ She stretched her hands across the table, wiggling her fingers for April. 

April half rolled her eyes, hesitating playfully before slipping her hands into Sterling’s. They maintained eye contact, neither girl willing to speak first. They simply smiled at one another, half laughing at the ridiculousness of the stare down. They completely understood the level of perseverance each one had, but they were also stubborn. 

Well, April was more stubborn. 

“Fine.” Sterling breathed, feigning annoyance when April poked her tongue between her teeth and smiled smugly. Sterling pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, holding her smile from spreading to an unnecessary width. “It’s really nice being out with you like this.” She shifted their hands, locking their fingers together. “And I’m not sure if I told you this already but you look… really hot tonight.” 

April face flushed immediately. She laughed, nervously as she rocked their hands from side to side. The heat burned the tips of her ears and she swallowed back the anxious ball of energy rising in her throat. “Thanks.” Her gaze moved up and down before locking with Sterling’s once again. “You look amazing… as always.” 

Sterling’s wide, goofy grin broke through. She ducked her head briefly attempting to hide until the warmth on her face died down. “Blair said I look like a basic white girl.” She wrinkled her nose. “A preppy basic white girl.” 

“I like preppy.” 

“She said you would.” 

“I really can’t stand your sister.” 

A warm, full laugh erupted from Sterling. The sound was contagious, and April found herself joining in. Nice was an understatement describing their evening. It was everything April hoped for and she was positive Sterling felt the same way. Nights like this was what she wished for in high school. Out together, for the world to see. Instead of hidden behind walls and hopes that one of their parents would go out of town. 

But Sterling was right. 

So much had changed over the last few years. They didn’t really know the women they had become. They were unfamiliar with each other’s experiences, relationships. There was so much they needed to learn about one another regardless of how strong their connection was and always would be. They needed to be open and honest with one another. 

“Eight months.” 

Sterling furrowed her brow, confused by April’s sudden quiet outburst. “What?” 

“Jessica and I were together for eight months.” April clarified, watching as Sterling’s eyes flashed with realization. She obviously had forgotten she even asked the question. “We met during a political science lecture.” 

“Wow, okay. Few things.” Sterling cleared her throat to subside the sudden heightened pitch in her tone. She tilted her head, wrinkling her brow. “Eight months is a significant amount of time.” 

April’s mouth turned downward, and she bounced her head from side to side, making a contemplative sound. 

“Also, only you would go to a lecture and find a girlfriend.” She teased, chuckling when April rolled her eyes. “Were, uh-“ She scratched anxiously at the back of her neck. “Were you guys serious?” 

“You mean did we sleep together?” April questioned, the smirk never fading from her lips. 

Sterling’s mouth moved, but only strangled sounds escaped. “You don’t have to tell me.” She assured her once she got herself together. 

April shrugged, dismissively. “It’s fine. These are things you should know, right?” 

Sterling swallowed as she nodded. 

“No, we never had sex.” April’s expression softened as she gently squeezed Sterling’s hand. “I am still a firm believer in being in love with the person you give yourself to fully.” 

Sterling breathed out, unaware that she was even holding her breath in the first place. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she shifted in her seat. “I’ve never had sex with another girl-well, Taylor.” Her mouth was moving faster than her brain and she had no idea why, but she couldn’t stop herself. The words continued to tumble from her mouth. “I mean-we messed around or whatever, but we never like fully-“ 

“Sterl.” April lifted herself up from her seat as she applied calming pressure to their joined hands. “It’s okay.” There was amusement in her tone as she slowly shook her head. “I really don’t need details.” 

“Right…” Sterling could feel her heart in her throat, and she pushed it down with a hard swallow. “Well, anyway-“ She lifted her index finger motioning between the two of them. “Same page.” 

“Some things never change.” April noted, her bright sexy smile returned, and Sterling shifted at the sight of it. 

Their server returned, placing their respective plates down. He offered his services if they needed anything else and they thanked him before he turned and walked away. They admired their plates, eager to taste their meals, but still wanting to interact with one another. 

Sterling tilted her chin forward, eyeing April’s plate. “That looks really good.” She moved her fork forward. “Can I try it?” 

April knitted her brow and sighed, playfully exasperated. She waved her hand, unenthusiastically. “Sure.” 

Sterling shifted her gaze upward as she poked at April’s food with her fork. “You’re the best.” She stated, bringing the fork to her lips and taking a bite. She closed her eyes bouncing in her seat. “Oh my gosh, that’s so good.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She responded, with a quiet laugh. 

Sterling filled her fork with her own meal. She pushed her fork toward April, cupping her hand underneath it on the off chance something slipped. Sterling raised her eyebrows expectantly as she pushed the fork closer to April. 

April sighed, rolling her eyes as she leaned forward. Her eyes remained locked with Sterling’s as she wrapped her mouth around her date’s fork. She tried not to laugh at the way Sterling’s throat bobbed and her blue eyes widened from the movement. Choking on the blonde’s dinner was not the way she intended this evening to go. 

“Oh, that’s really good.” April complimented, covering her mouth with her hand as she chewed. 

“You want to share?” Sterling asked, pointing at her plate with her fork. “We can split our meal and-“ 

“Sterling, no.” April chuckled, teasingly. She made a discontented face, and slowly shook her head. “We are not going to be one of those couples that shares food.” 

Her statement came too late. Sterling was already cutting her meal in half, preparing to transfer the food onto April’s plate. 

“Oh, babe. We already are.” 

April huffed a laugh as she watched Sterling rearrange their meals. Sterling glanced at her, tossing her a wink as she smiled brightly, happily. April would definitely have that look etched in her memory for the rest of her life… 

************************************************************************ 

Dinner was amazing as was the conversation. 

April and Sterling walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand, prepared for wherever the night may take them. The warmth of Sterling’s palm against hers buried itself throughout her and she never wanted to let the feeling go. They stepped back into the chilly Georgia night, chatting about what to do next when April swore she heard her name being called in distance. 

“April?” 

She and Sterling turned together; hands clasped. April steeled herself as Trent Buchanan, her father’s best friend, came walking toward them. Hurriedly. There was a woman hustling behind him carrying several packages. Mr. Buchanan, of course, was carrying nothing. April felt Sterling start to release her grip on her hand, but April stopped her, tightening her hold. 

“Mr. Buchanan.” April greeted, once he reached them. It felt like she had been standing in the same spot for hours, but that could be her nerves slowing down her brain. 

“I thought that was you.” He stated, turning to look at Sterling. “Sterling Wesley. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” 

Sterling took in a nervous breath, flexing her hand inside April’s. “Mr. Buchanan.” She greeted, curtly. 

His bloodshot eyes drifted from one girl to the next before inching down to their joined hands. His gaze lingered even when the woman he was with caught up to him. April tightened her grip under the weight of his stare. She could feel Sterling’s sideways glance against her cheek, but she ignored it. Her focus needed to be on Mr. Buchanan. She prepared for this moment and she couldn’t be distract by beautiful, worried blue eyes. 

“So.” He stated, dragging out the word. He placed his hands on his hips. “What are you two doing out here?” 

Sterling opened her mouth, but April spoke. 

“We went to dinner. Now we were thinking about going to see a movie.” April replied, a tight smile on her lips. 

Mr. Buchanan regarded her for a moment. “Sounds like quite the date.” 

April took in a breath at his insinuation. She rolled her lips, allowing herself time to think before she spoke. The forced smile returned to her lips. “So far it’s been great.” She answered, steadily. She tried not to acknowledge the small surprised choking sound Sterling made. 

Mr. Buchanan made an astonished noise. 

Before he could speak again, April continued. “It was really nice running into you, Mr. Buchanan.” She thrusted her thumb over her shoulder. “We really need to get going so we don’t miss our movie.” 

“Uh, yes, let me not keep you.” His eyes narrowed as an arrogant smirk slipped onto his lips. “Do tell your father I said hello, would you?” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be speaking to him before I do, sir.” April shot back, earning a hard nudge from Sterling. “But I will pass along that message.” 

Without another word, April turned on her heels pulling Sterling along with her. Her feet moved quickly trying to put as much distance between them and Trent Buchanan. The pulse of her heart was so hard, she swore her chest would break from the banging. Her blood was pumping in her ears and her tunnel vision had kicked in moving her forward without another thought. 

Sterling tugged on her hand, bringing her back to reality and stopping her frantic movements. “Hey, hey.” She called out, pulling April to her. She left enough space so April could breath, but she held her hands between them. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” April answered, oddly unconcerned. “What kind of movie did you want to see? Please don’t say rom-com. Hannah B. has been making me sit through so many and-“ 

“April.” Sterling interrupted, sternly. There was a seriousness behind her stare. “Seriously. If you’re not okay, you can tell me. What just happened-“ She tugged her a little closer. “He’s going to tell your dad. You know that?” 

“I know.” April said, her voice steady. “I don’t care.” 

“April…” 

“Sterling, I was going to tell him tomorrow anyway. Knowing Mr. Buchanan is probably going to tell my dad first has me even more prepared than I already am.” 

Sterling was worried. The emotion was written all over her face and April felt like someone was clawing at the inside of her stomach. April sighed. She looked down at their joined hands, releasing them slowly. She stepped forward, resting her hands on Sterling’s shoulder’s before shifting them to rest gently on the sides of her neck. 

“Listen, I am fully prepared for what that little encounter is going to bring.” Her thumb brushed comfortingly against Sterling’s skin. “Hiding who I am is so…exhausting. I’m done fitting into some mold my father and this community made for me. I finally get to be with the person I have loved since I was sixteen.“ She smiled. “I promise everything is going to be okay. You have to trust me.” 

Sterling gently wrapped her hand around her wrist, lightly caressing April’s soft skin. “I trust you.” She whispered, a soft smile gracing her lips. “Just know, if something happens and he tells you to leave-“ Her shoulder raised in a small shrug. “My mom said you can stay with us.” She released a watery chuckle. “You’ll have to sleep in the guest room though.” 

Amusement flashed through April’s green eyes and she chucked as well. “I appreciate it, but Ezequiel said I could stay with him.” Her expression turned semiserious and she took a small step forward, leaving no space between them. “And you wouldn’t have to sleep in the guest room.” 

Sterling found herself mesmerized by April’s deep green eyes. She was suddenly sixteen again, standing in front of April, locked in a stare that made her knees go weak and her stomach flutter. “That sounds like a much better deal.” 

April leaned forward, placing a lingering soft kiss on Sterling’s lips. They broke a part and Sterling tried not to whine at the loss of contact. It would only make the sexy smug grin on April’s lips spread further across her face. 

“So, movie?” April asked, breaking some of the electricity between them. 

Sterling nodded, once. Her face scrunched adorably, and she pouted. “Seriously though? No rom-coms?” 

April rolled her eyes and groaned, taking Sterling’s hand. “I’ll do one of those brain dead buddy comedies, but that’s as far as I go.” 

Sterling pushed her index finger into April’s nose. “You're so cute when you compromise.” 

The shorter girl wrinkled her nose in response, moving her head. “Consider this the only time you get your way tonight.” April stated, flashing her a stern look as they started walking toward the theater. 

Sterling released her hand and looped her arm through April’s, tugging her closer. “Oh, I doubt it will be the only time.” 

April choked on the breath she suddenly took in and Sterling tossed her head back with a wild laugh earning a slight nudge and loving smile in response….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy sorry it took so long!! I've been going in so many different directions for this date and I'm really happy with the way it turned out... I hope you all are too! PLEASEEEE Leave a comment.. leave a like.. talk to me on twitter (julsvalftw) or come talk on tumblr (redbeautyskimmonsftw)
> 
> I'm also working on a one shot from a prompt I received for hitting 25k on the petition to SAVE TEENAGE BOUNTY HUNTERS! Let's keep the campaign going!!


	11. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations with Sterling....
> 
> and dinner time with daddy.....

“You know, we have been with each other for over nine hours.” Sterling pointed out. “Both physically and virtually.” 

April huffed a small laugh, settling back against her headboard. “Are you complaining?” 

“No.” Sterling answered, quickly. “I was just making an observation.” 

It was well passed one in the morning. Their date ended hours ago yet neither girl seemed to tire of the other’s company. A text conversation turned into a facetime call and now they were here. Both snuggled into their respective beds, laughing with one another through their phone screens. 

“I would be with you every day if I could.” Sterling said before she could even think to stop herself. 

Her face flushed immediately, and she lowered her gaze, needing a moment. She knew when she looked up, April would be staring adoringly back at her. That smile that made Sterling go weak heavy on her face. She breathed out slowly, summoning all her courage and met April’s eyes once again. 

She was not wrong. 

“How are you getting back to school after break?” 

Sterling knitted her brow. That was not the response she was expecting to her confession, but she supposed April’s little smile and light blush was acceptable, for now. “Probably just find a flight or something.” She answered, shrugging nonchalantly. “I hadn’t really thought about it.” A pensive expression crossed her face as she stared up at the ceiling for a second. “Even though I should probably be thinking about it because I sure as heck don’t want to get stranded in Buckhead.” 

April chuckled, quietly. She took in a deep breath, licking lightly at her lips. “You could ride back with me.” 

Sterling rested her hand over her stomach, mentally trying to calm the barrage of butterflies suddenly taking up residence. “But that’s super out of your way.” 

April’s mouth turned downward as she hummed then shrugged. “True, but we get to spend more time together which is a total bonus.” Her smile returned and she released a small “aw” noticing the faint blush on Sterling’s cheeks. 

“No making teasing me.” Sterling ordered, softly allowing the ridiculous smile to break free. “Guess I’m riding home with you then.” 

“Perfect.” April shifted her stare slightly upward, frowning at the time on the corner of her screen. “Hey, it’s really late. I should go.” She released a shaky breath. “Tomorrow is going to be a huge day.” 

Sterling’s concern filled her features, soften her eyes as she stared back at April. “It’s going to be okay.” 

April wrinkled her nose, humming. “No, it’s not.” She let out a heavy sigh. “And that’s okay. I’m ready for anything.” 

“If you need me tomorrow-at any point-“ 

“I’ll call you.” April promised, tenderly. 

Silence blanketed their call, allowing them a moment to just enjoy each other’s presence. Sterling prayed April felt some sense of calm knowing she would be there for her no matter what. They were together and nothing was going to take that away from them. No one would tear them apart, 

“I love you.” Sterling said, casually. 

A quiet, happy huff escaped April and her smile mirrored Sterling’s. “I love you too.” 

Sterling furrowed her brow as a small whine escaped her. “We talked about too.” 

April rolled her eyes, groaning. “Sterl, we are not going to debate about the validity of the word too. It is not an obligated response.” 

“Yes it is!” 

“No, it’s not!” 

“It sounds like the person is only saying it because the first person said it.” 

“Or…” April dragged out the word, ready to emphasize her point. She lifted her brow confidently. “Maybe the other person is saying it because they feel the same way.” 

Sterling opened her mouth then closed it quickly. She blew out a loud raspberry and pursed her lips as she gathered her thoughts. April watched her for a moment, amused. She could almost see the wheels turning in Sterling’s head as she tried to find a way to counter. April knew she had nothing by the adorable pout forming on her lips. 

She hated how much that worked on her. 

April sighed, exasperated. “Fine.” She took in a deep breath, flashing a half smile. “I love you.” 

“I love you!” Sterling brightened, shifting from side to side on her bed. “See. Doesn’t that sound better?” 

“There is literally no difference.” April pointed out, laughing when Sterling rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. 

“Anyway…” Sterling poked out her tongue with a mischievous grin. “I told you I would get my way more than once tonight.” 

April released a short, astonished laugh. Her jaw flexed and she pushed her tonight against the back of her teeth as she tried not to respond to Sterling’s smug little grin. “Okay. You won this one.” 

“Twice.” Sterling added, holding up two fingers. 

“Goodnight, Sterl.” April murmured, lightheartedly. 

Sterling chuckled, blowing her a kiss. “Goodnight, April.” 

The screen went dark and Sterling settled back onto her bed, placing her phone down on the nightstand. Her mind replayed her evening with April. Everything they shared. Everything they did. She could still feel the press of her kiss as they said goodnight inside of April’s car. It felt like such a dream being with April again. 

A dream she hoped would never end. 

She sighed, happily as she snuggled further into her mattress, pulling her comforter further up her body. A soft smile formed on her lips as she slowly began to drift off to sleep. Something tugged in her gut, jolting her awake suddenly. She scurried to push herself upright, blinking away the spots that formed behind her eyes from the quick movement. 

Her eyes had barely closed when her April haze dissipated into a panicked reminder. April was coming out to her father tomorrow. Sterling dealt with an angry and arrogant John Stevens before. She had a feeling the years hadn’t softened him either. One hand pushed her mussed hair away from her face as the other clutched her phone. Her thumb moved swiftly over the screen as she sent a message to April. 

**Sterling (2:00am): Hey! Sorry if you’re already asleep! I just wanted to tell you if you want to facetime before your conversation with your dad… I can show you how to break someone’s nose with your palm.**

**Sterling (2:01am): Don’t ask how I know that.**

**April (2:05am): lol I’ll remember that.**

**April (2:06am): I love you.**

**Sterling (2:07am): I love you…too.**

****************************************************************************** 

April stood by her bedroom window watching the world outside. 

When she was younger, she would stand by her window for hours. Watching the mix of trees and street lights lining the sidewalks and paths. Sometimes the neighbor kids would be outside screaming, riding their bikes in the street, and playing soccer. There were days when April longed to join them, but John convinced her she was above the public school “brats” who lived next door. Church, school, and friends of the family. 

That was always where he allowed her social circle to be. Anything outside of Team Stevens approved was a sin. 

April sighed, pushing back the rising anger formed from thoughts of her father. She turned her phone in her hand, checking the time. He would be home soon, and all of this nervous energy she was harboring would be over. She licked a dry spot on her lip then gently grazed her teeth over the wet spot as she slid her thumb across the screen. 

She scrolled through all the encouraging messages from Ezequiel, Hannah B, even Blair. It wasn’t until she opened Sterling’s message that the smile returned to her lips. She felt the tension slowly drain from her body as she re-read their conversation. 

**Sterling (3:15pm): I know I’ve sent like a thousand text with the same message but…**

**Sterling (3:16pm): You’re amazing. And brave. And beautiful… inside and out. And I’m here. I’m here for you always and forever.**

**Sterling (3:17pm): You’ve got this.**

**April (3:18pm): Thank you, Sterl. I don’t know what I would do without you.**

**Sterling (3:19pm): Yeah, me either. Idk how you survived as long as you did! 😊**

April huffed a small laugh and locked her phone before sliding the device into her back pocket. Sterling was adorably supportive, and she seemed to have developed a smidge of egotism. Which April had to admit was kind of hot. She was so thankful for her though. Knowing Sterling would be by her side through all of this. Knowing Ezequiel and Hannah B. would be as well. 

There wasn’t really much more a girl coming out to her bigoted father could ask for. 

She pushed herself away from the window turning toward the center of her room. Her suitcase sat open on her bed, half packed. Her preparedness was something April prided herself on. She was fairly certain she knew which direction this discussion with her father would go. 

Once the shit hit the fan, there was no way she was sticking around any longer than she had to. 

She exhaled, placing her hands on her hips as she surveyed the room making sure she hadn’t missed anything important. A light knock on her door pulled her attention from her task. Her heart began a rapid beat inside her chest, anxiety of her father being on the other side settling into her soul. She glanced at the clock sitting on her bedside table and instantly relaxed. It was still far too early for John to be home. 

She took in a calming breath and cleared her throat. “Come in.” 

Her mother stepped cautiously inside, flashing April a timid smile. “Hey, sweetie. I was wondering if you could help me with-“ Her words stuttered into silence once she caught sight of the suitcase on the bed. The older woman’s brow knitted tightly as her hand slowly raised and she pointed toward the mattress. “Are-are you leaving?” 

April glanced down at her suitcase then returned her attention to her mother. “Uh… no.” She murmured, crossing her arms protectively against her stomach. “Not yet anyway.” 

Her furrowed her brow, confused. She took a cautious step forward, tilting her head to the side, questioningly. “What do you mean?” 

April breathed in deeply, freeing one of her hands to scratch at the back of her neck. “Mom, Mr. Buchanan-“ She paused, hesitating as she thought of how much to actual tell her mother. She inwardly said ‘fuck it’ deciding the best option was always honesty. “Sterling and I were on a date last night and he saw us.” 

Her mother’s eyes widened, horrified. “April, he’s going to tell your daddy.” 

“I know, Mom.” April replied, accompanied by a short, confident nod. “It’s okay.” 

Her mother moved forward again, reaching out to hold April’s upper arms. “We can deny it. Trent is a drunk. We can just tell your father that he must have confused you with someone else. That-“ 

“Mom.” April interrupted, calmly. She smiled when her mother softly clamped her mouth shut. An eerily calm sigh escaped her as she reached up to hold her mother’s forearm. “I was going to tell him tonight anyway. It sucks that I won’t be able to do this one my own terms, but I don’t want to cover this up. I’m so done with lying about who I really am.” 

“April, honey-“ 

The tears weld up behind her mother’s eyes and April felt something inside of her break. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She hated knowing her leaving would destroy her mother, but there really was no choice. They both knew John Stevens would not accept their daughter for who she was. Regardless of the fact that her sexuality changed nothing about her. 

She was still the perfect student. The perfect Christian. The perfect daughter. 

She was still April Stevens. 

“It’s going to be okay, Mom.” April promised, brushing away her mother’s tears. 

Her mother held eye contact with her for what seemed like an eternity. She breathed in deeply as she gave April’s arm one final squeeze then stepped back. She wiped her index fingers under her eyes, composing herself with a loud exhale. A bright smile crossed her face, and she clasped her hands together. 

“Would you mind helping me with dinner?” She asked, a hopeful glint shining through the sadness. 

April offered her a soft smile and nodded. “Sure.” 

Mrs. Stevens reached out, wrapping her arm around April’s shoulders. She pressed a soft kiss to her temple and squeezed her lovingly. “I love you, sweetheart.” 

April closed her eyes, resting her head against her mom’s. “I love you too, Mom.” 

***************************************************************** 

John Stevens hadn’t said much since he arrived home from work. He greeted them both in the kitchen, giving April her usual half ass hug and a small kiss to her mother’s cheek. He excused himself to change and do a few things in his office noting that dinner smelled delicious and he couldn’t wait to sit down like a family. 

April made eye contact with him before he walked away. She felt like he stopped specifically waiting for her to look at him. There was a smug, Cheshire cat grin on his face. He huffed and shook his head, walking off without a word. 

A weird energy surrounded the house ever since. 

April sat across from her father at the dinner table. Her eyes darted from one parent to the next. John was reading some news article on his tablet as he shoveled food into his mouth. April wrinkled her nose, disgusted. For someone who was all about appearances, the man chewed like an animal. 

Her attention drifted to her mother. She sat straight up in her chair; her eyes fixated on her plate. April was sure she hadn’t taken a bite of her own meal. The only movement from her fork was for pushing the items back and forth on her plate. April lightly cleared her throat, preparing to compliment her mother’s cooking when a light clinking sound grabbed her attention. 

“I spoke to Trent Buchanan today.” 

April closed her eyes, breathing in deeply through her nose. She licked her lips, steeling herself as she turned her full attention onto her father. April remained quiet. As prepared for this as she was, she refused to give him any indication that he rattled her. If there was something he had to say, he would have to be man enough to say it. 

John watched her, raising an eyebrow with a silent question. April simply mimicked his expression. 

He let out a heavy sigh, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “He said he saw you out with Sterling Wesley. Holding hands and what not.” 

April pursed her lips, bouncing her head slowly. “And what not?” She released a tiny hum. “Interesting phrasing.” She could feel her mother’s eyes on her but refused to break eye contact with her father. 

John clenched his jaw, pressing his hands a little tighter into the arm rests of the chair. “He said he saw you all kiss too.” 

April swallowed, clearing the dryness in her throat. 

“Wanna tell me what that was about?” John questioned; his tone shuttered with controlled anger. 

April narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head to the side. “Daddy, you’ve been married for long time. I’m sure you know what kissing someone is all about.” 

“April.” Her mother scolded. 

John raised his hand in her direction. “No, no, honey. You let me handle this.” He sat up straighter, clearing his throat as if the sound boosted his authority. He leaned into the table, pressing his elbow into the cloth. His finger bent, pointing firmly toward April. “You are going to stop this foolishness with that girl.” 

“Foolishness?” April questioned, tossing her own napkin onto her plate. “My relationship with Sterling isn’t foolishness.” 

“It is!” He shouted, banging his hand into the table. “You are not a-“ He made a face, struggling to even get the words out. “Gay. You are not gay!” 

His words knocked the wind out of April harder than any hit could have. All her life, John had told her who she was and how to feel. Forcing her into his idea of the perfect Christian family. She was sick of him doing it then and she was damn sure not going to let him do that to her now. 

“Yes, I am.” April stated, confidently. “I have been a lesbian my whole life, daddy and there is nothing you can do that’s going to change that.” She shifted, placing her hand firmly on the table. She fidgeted with the fabric on the table as she continued. “And I’m in love with Sterling. I always have been.” 

John released a bark of a laugh as he shook his head. “You are not in love with Sterling Wesley.” 

April’s jaw clenched. At least he was consistent with his misogyny. 

“Not only is she a girl but she is the reason this family was torn apart!” He poked his finger hard into the table. Like he was some sort of judge laying down the final law. “She’s the reason I went to prison!” 

“No! You’re the reason this family was torn apart!” April’s face flushed with heat as she pointed back at her father, pushing her hand forward to emphasize every word she spoke. “It’s your own fault you ended up in prison! Don’t you _dare_ blame your own misconduct on Sterling!” 

“I want you out of my house!” 

“John, no. It’s the holidays. You can’t-“ 

“I will not have a sinner living under this roof!” He shouted, slamming his hand down on the table. 

April was surprised she didn’t flinch. Even more surprised by the disbelieving laugh she unconsciously released. “Well, that’s quite ironic, don’t you think?” 

His nostrils flared as he gritted his teeth. “I want you out of here within the hour.” 

April raised herself from her seat. She pressed her hands into the table, leaning forward so she was face to face with her father. Being this close to him should have unnerved her. The old April would have been afraid of what he might do. Would he grab her? Would he be bold enough to hit her like he had so many others? 

“I’ll be gone in thirty.” She whispered, harshly. She stood her ground, momentarily staring back into his angry, beady little brown eyes. 

“April, please…” 

The sound of mother’s plea brought her back. She snapped from the father daughter stare down and pushed herself away from the table. John’s eyes remained on her with every small step she took from the table. She could feel them burning into her back like an iron and she willed herself to ignore the feeling. 

April stood beside her mother, leaning down to hug her neck. She tried not to cry when her mother gripped her forearm, muttering for her to please stay. Her eyes closed, holding back the tears forming behind her closed lids. She pressed a kiss to the top of her mother’s head, squeezing gently. 

“Bye, mom.” She placed another chaste kiss to her perfectly styled hair then turned to make her way back to her bedroom for the last time….. 

***************************************************************************** 

Blair glanced up from her magazine, watching as her sister paced the floor. Her eyes followed every movement Sterling made. From the way she mumbled wildly to herself to the way she fidgeted with her fingertips. She checked her phone at least seven times in the last five minutes and Blair was sure she stopped breathing normally at one point. 

“Dude!” Blair scolded, bringing Sterling to a halt. She tilted her magazine toward Sterling. “You’re going to burn a hole into my carpet.” 

“Sorry.” Sterling mumbled, inching closer to the edge of the bed. Her eyes squinted as she knitted her brow together tightly. “Should I text her?” 

“She said she would text you.” 

“I know, but it’s been hours and I haven’t heard from her at all. I’m worried. What if he tries to hurt her? Do you think we can still take him out? I think we can. Remember when we hogtied him and-“ 

“Sterl, hey. Come back to me.” Blair requested, teasingly as she tossed her magazine to the side. She patted the empty spot beside her. “Sit.” 

Sterling sighed, heavily as she placed her knees on the matters. She crawled into the empty spot beside her sister, curling up against her side. Blair made herself more comfortable, wrapping her arm around Sterling as she placed a small kiss on her sister’s head. 

“I hope she’s okay.” Sterling mumbled, wrapping her arm around Blair’s stomach. 

Blair sighed, softly as she rubbed Sterling’s arm. “Me too.” 

The sound of Sterling’s phone vibrating startled them both. She sat up quickly and slid her finger across the screen opening up her new message. 

**April (6:46pm): Hey, can you meet me at Ezequiel’s?**

**April (6:47pm): I really need to see you.**

Sterling stared at the message, rising from Blair’s bed. She typed back quickly, barely processing the fact that Blair was asking her what was going on.

**Sterling (6:48pm): I’ll be there in twenty. Are you okay?**

**April (6:49pm): Physically, yes. We’ll talk when you get here.**

**Sterling (6:49pm): Okay. I’ll see you soon.**

Sterling moved on autopilot, searching around Blair’s room for their car keys. “Hey, I gotta go.” She announced, distractedly. 

“What happened? Was that April? Is she okay?” The words rolled frantically together as she sat up on her knees. 

“She’s said she’s physically okay, but that’s all.” Sterling turned in a half circle, stretching out her fingers. “Where the fuck are the car keys?!” 

Blair’s eyes widened at Sterling’s outburst. “Wow, I don’t ever think I’ve heard you curse before.” She leaned to the side, picking the key up from the floor then tossed them to Sterling. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive? Your kind of freaking out.” 

“I’m fine.” Sterling promised, knowing her words weren’t completely true. 

She was freaking out. Actually, freaking out was an understatement. Her sister was right though. She should probably calm down before she got behind the wheel. She closed her eyes, resting her hand on her hip as she took in a deep, breath. That was the moment Blair rushed from the bed and wrapped her arms around Sterling, pulling her in for a tight hug. 

That was when Sterling realized she had started to cry. Hard. 

“Everything is going to be okay. April is okay.” Blair whispered, gently stroking her back. “She texted you, so you know she’s not hurt. Everything is going to be fine.” 

Sterling wrapped her arms around Blair’s waist, holding her closer. 

“Do you want me to drive you?” Blair offered, squeezing her sister tighter. “I won’t stick around. I’ll just drop you off and you can text me the deets later.” She leaned back, taking Sterling’s face in her hands. She brushed her thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the fallen tears. “Does that sound like a plan?” 

Sterling swallowed back her remaining tears and gave her a small nod in response. 

Blair flashed a comforting smile. “Okay. Let’s get out of here.” She said, taking Sterling’s hand and leading her out of the room…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know netflix pissed us all off today so I wanted to make sure I got this update ready to go...
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE :) Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! Also, leave some love if you haven't already....
> 
> As always... come chat with me on twitter @julsvalftw or tumblr @redbeautyskimmonsftw


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April learns who her true family is after the aftermath of John Stevens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of got away from me but I'm actually SUPER happy with it. Please please comment and let me know what you think :) You can also come chat with me on twitter (julsvalftw) or tumblr (redbeautyskimmonsftw)!
> 
> Don't forget to join the SAVE TEENAGE BOUNTY HUNTERS movement on twitter :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> ***********************************************

Blair drove like a maniac which was far from shocking. The tires screeched as she turned the corner leading toward Ezequiel’s house. Normally, Sterling would chastise her sister for her recklessness, but all she wanted to do was get to April. She would worry about the five near death experiences they had later. 

Sterling was relieved when they pulled into Ezequiel’s driveway without a scratch. She fumbled to unhook her seatbelt, tilting her gaze upward. “Are you coming in?” She asked, finally getting the belt to unhook. 

“Should I?” Blair asked, furrowing her brow. “I mean, do you honestly think she’s going want me around for this?” 

Sterling offered her sister an earnest look. “She needs her friends now.” A tiny half smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “And, like it or not, you’re kind of her friend.” 

Blair rolled her eyes, groaning exaggeratedly. A smile soon formed on her lips and she shut the car off. “Let’s go make sure she didn’t kill her dad.” 

She playfully patted the top of Sterling’s head, laughing when the blonde swatted her hand away. The twins exited the car taking hurried steps toward Ezequiel’s front door. They had barely placed their feet on the front step before the door swung open. Ezequiel reached out and took hold of Sterling’s wrist, yanking her inside the house. He ushered Blair inside with his free hand then closed the door quietly behind them. 

“Okay.” He started, holding his hands flat. “She’s been here for about ten minutes.” 

Sterling swallowed, anxiously as she fidgeted with her hands. “Has she said anything?” 

He shook his head. “She’s just sort of-“ He wrinkled his nose and waved his hand back and forth. “Pacing.” 

“Hmm.” Blair mused, turning her head to look at Sterling. “People in love do acquire each other’s habits.” 

Sterling narrowed her eyes, shooting her sister a glare. Ezequiel touched her shoulder bringing her attention back to him. She eyed him curiously as he pursed his lips giving her a knowing look. “What?” 

“Sterling, you and I have had this conversation before.” 

Sterling sighed, rolling her eyes. “Ezequiel-“ 

He raised his hand, gently cutting her off. “It’s best when she’s like this to leave her be. Let her speak first.” 

“You know I can’t just sit back while she freaks out.” 

“You have to.” Ezequiel rested his hands on her shoulders. “Let her work through it then step in as a comforting, supportive girlfriend. Okay?” 

Sterling pressed her lips together and made a noncommittal noise. 

He raised his brow expectantly. “Okay?” He repeated, dragging out the word. He made an unconvinced noise. “I want to hear you say it.” 

“Okay.” Sterling huffed, defeated. 

“Good.” He smiled and touched her cheeks. He motioned for them to follow and then walked slowly toward the living room. “She’s in there. Like I said, she’s pacing.” He moved his hands animatedly as he spoke, doing his best to imitate her movements. “There’s a really comfy couch in there, as you know, so we can just sit and-“ He shrugged. “Wait her out.” 

Sterling breathed out a small whine. She hated the fact that she was expected to sit back and wait for April to come to her. Imaging what April must be feeling tore her apart inside. All she wanted to do was wrap her up in her arms and protect her for the rest of her life. Show her that she was loved regardless of whatever bullshit John Stevens told her. 

But Ezequiel was right. No matter how much she didn’t want to admit it. She had to give April her space. 

They cautiously followed Ezequiel into the living room. Sterling heard April’s voice as soon as they rounded the corner. She was walking back and forth in the middle of the room, muttering to herself as she animatedly moved her hands. Ezequiel glanced over his shoulder, waving for them to follow him toward the couch. He sat down first followed by Sterling then Blair to her right. 

The trio sat silently, watching the smaller girl as she paced. Sterling’s eyes shifted back and forth, catching every single manic action April made. At one point, she laughed wildly, almost in disbelief, then made a dismissive sound before rolling her eyes. 

Sterling breathed in, unsure how much longer she could watch her break down like this. Her mouth parted, about to try to offer a few words of strength when April suddenly halted her steps and abruptly turned toward them. The trio jumped at the sudden unexpected shift, waiting for whatever was coming next. 

“He had the nerve… _the nerve_ to tell me he didn’t want a sinner under his roof.” April shook her head, huffing out a disbelieving laugh. Her eyes narrowed, and she raised her hand leaving space between her thumb and index finger. “I was this close to asking if he needed any help packing.” 

Blair snorted out a laugh immediately covering her mouth and nose. All eyes were on her and she looked from one to the other. “What?” She raised her shoulder. “That would have been a badass exit line, that’s all.” 

Sterling gave her sister an incredulous look, and Blair simply mouthed ‘what’ once again. The blonde rolled her eyes then returned her attention to April. She looked oddly relaxed and there was a small smile on her lips. Sterling eased at the sight, but not fully. She shifted, wanting to stand and join the other girl, but Ezequiel rested his hand on her thigh, keeping her in place. 

He tapped her once as he cleared his throat. “What are you feeling right now?” He asked, his tone smooth and soothing. 

April crossed her arms against her midsection, a tight pensive expression filled her features. “You know? I think I’m good.” Her facial expression read differently though. Her brow was creased, causing little crinkles within the skin between them. “I mean-I can be me now, right?” She looked at Sterling who nodded several times. “John Stevens is no longer this dark, looming figure in my life. I can do what I want. Love who I want.” 

Sterling furrowed her brow as she watched April slowly shift back into what she could only assume was an oncoming panic attack. There was a tinge of manic laughter lacing her words and she moved her hands frantically as she spoke. 

She was about to spiral out of control and Sterling felt powerless to stop her.

“I mean, sure, Thanksgiving is Thursday and I’m going to be alone now that I have no family, but that’s okay. Right? And, you know, Christmas is right after that, but it’s cool to drink eggnog solo, right?” 

“Woah, woah.” Ezequiel interjected, motioning his hands for her to slow down. 

“Yeah, hold on a second, April.” Blair added, raising her hand as well. 

It was obvious April wasn’t listening because she continued. “That’s not pathetic or depressing or anything like that.” Another weird, frenzied laugh escaped her. “I mean, I’m strong and independent. I can do this on my own-“ 

“Babe, hang on.” Sterling interrupted as they simultaneously rose from the couch and joined her. She rushed to April’s side, resting her hand the small of her back. “That’s all not true. Well, the independent and strong part is true but-” 

“You’re not alone.” Ezequiel added, assuredly. He squeezed her hands, giving her a warm, friendly smile. “You have all of us including Hannah B..” 

Sterling nodded, quickly. “And you have our parents too.” She touched April’s chin, bringing the shorter girl’s attention to her. “You can spend the holidays with us.” She offered April an adorable half smile accompanied by a half shrug. “My mom was kind of expecting you to anyway.” 

April smiled sadly at her, tears welling up behind her eyes. 

“Dude, we’re your family now.” Blair included, bringing April’s attention to her. She flashed a crooked smile and lightly poked her shoulder. “Fuck John Stevens.” 

“Blair, come on!” Sterling scolded, ignoring the snort of approval from Ezequiel. She sighed, raising her shoulder. “As vulgar as Blair is-“ 

“It's a gift, really.” Blair chimed in, a broad smug smile on her face. 

Sterling rolled her eyes. “She’s right.” She offered her girlfriend a warm, endearing smile. “We’re your family now and always.” 

The tear slipped from April’s eye without her consent and she closed them immediately before anymore made their way through. Sterling pouted, brushing the thumb of her free hand across her cheek wiping away the dampness. April leaned into her touch, pressing a small kiss to Sterling’s palm. When she opened her eyes, Sterling watery blue eyes admired her as a wide smile graced her lips. 

Ezequiel clapped his hands together loudly, breaking the moment. “Okay, we are going to have a party.” He moved his hand in a circle. “A family only party.” He clarified. His eyes widened suddenly, and he pulled out his phone. “I’m going to text Hannah B..” 

April wiped her face on her shoulder then leaned toward him. “No, Ezequiel, you don’t have to do this.” 

Ezequiel made a face, blowing out an offended scoff. “Yes, we do. We are going to celebrate!” He turned to Blair, looking her up and down. “You don’t have plans tonight, right?” 

Blair returned his look. “Free as a bird.” 

Ezequiel pursed his lips. “Hmm, good. You can go with me to pick up Hannah B..” He typed out a quick message to Hannah B. then slid his phone back into his pocket. “Also, we need to pick up some food and, you know, alcohol.” 

“Ezequiel-“ Sterling and April spoke his name in unison, but he raised his hand, blocking them both out. 

“Sounds good to me…” Blair responded, but it sounded more like a question. 

Ezequiel flashed a wide, closed mouth smile. He turned to April, taking her hands again. April raised an eyebrow, curiously as closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. She took a quick look at Sterling who seemed just as unsure of what was happening as she was. He slowly exhaled then opened his eyes, making direct eye contact with the shorter girl. 

“I love you. And I am so proud of you.” He said, a wide supportive smile on his face. “You have always been my family and you will always be my family.” He took a small step forward. “You are never alone.” 

April swallowed, the tears threatening to fall once again. “Thank you.” Her words barely above a whisper. “I love you too.” 

He winked at her then turned to Blair in a huff. “Come on, angry twin.” He beckoned. 

Blair shook her head, making a face. “Angry twin? What the f-hang on a second.” She exhaled deeply, taking a step toward April. Her face smushed with an odd smile. “Way to take control, Stevens. Just know I’m here for you too.” 

April nodded. “I know.” 

What happened next was a blur. April was pulled forward, stumbling into a tight hug from Blair. She hesitated for a second before wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter twin. It was definitely a different feeling than hugging Sterling. The sound of Sterling’s coo caused them both to clear their throat. 

“This is weird.” 

“Yeah, I don’t even know why I did it.” 

They both stepped away from one another with a quiet, embarrassed chuckle. Blair reached out, lightly patted her arm. Ezequiel gripped her arm and pulled them from the room, shouting over his shoulder that they wouldn’t be long. The girls watched them go, raising their hands giving them a short wave goodbye… 

******************************************************************* 

Sterling wasn’t exactly sure how long they had been gone before the silence fell deeply around her and April. They stood there for a long while, staring at one another both unsure on who should speak first. Sterling waited patiently for her to take the first step. She wasn’t going to push her. She would follow Ezequiel’s consistent advice on how she should let April come to her. 

And she did. 

Her lip quivered, and she closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around Sterling’s waist. She pressed her cheek against Sterling’s chest and let out a deep shaky sigh. Sterling didn’t hesitate to follow her lead, wrapping her arms around April as well. Sterling held her close and turned her head to press a small kiss to her temple. The silence that filled the space around them was oddly comfortable. 

Sterling made a silent promise to stay this way as long as April needed. 

“You know what this means right?” April sniffled against her chest. 

Sterling placed another kiss to her head. “What?” 

April leaned back, keeping her grip around Sterling’s waist. The small half smile Sterling adored formed on her tear stained face. “Someday is finally here.” 

Sterling chuckled quietly, her gazed danced over April’s features before settling on the beautiful green eyes staring back at her. “Someday started for me when I saw you at the club.” She stated, softly. She grinned, teasingly. “Nice of you to finally catch up.” 

April released a watery laugh and Sterling followed suit. One of the things she prided herself on was being able to make April laugh. She was extremely grateful that much hadn’t changed. Their laughter soon slowed, and Sterling flashed a tiny, adorable pout. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sterling asked, sincerely. 

April moved one hand from Sterling’s waist, resting it on the taller girl’s heart. Her attention focused on the steady rhythm against her palm. “No.” She answered, shifting her gaze upward to meet Sterling’s. “Let’s just… have fun tonight.” She inched impossibly closer. “We can talk about everything tomorrow.” 

Sterling offered a slow nod. “Whatever you want.” She placed her hand on top of April’s. “I’m not going anywhere so we have plenty of time.” 

“Speaking of which.” April swallowed, nervously then cleared her throat. “Would you-mind staying over tonight?” 

Sterling flashed a questioning look. A tiny twitch of a grin formed on the corner of her mouth. “You want me to sleep over?” 

April narrowed her eyes, catching her tone. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Wesley. This isn’t about that.” She stated, playfully scolding Sterling with a light slap to her shoulder. Sterling released a soft “ow” followed by an adorable pout. April did nothing to stop the smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Her expression softened as she gently traced small patterns over Sterling’s heart. “I just really need you tonight.” 

“Like I said, whatever you want.” Sterling reminded, returning her hands to April’s hips. “I’ll text Blair and ask her to grab some stuff for me.” 

April smiled, closing the little bit of space between them. She gently placed her hand on Sterling’s cheek, brushing her thumb gently across her skin. It wasn’t much longer before their lips met. April poured all of her appreciation for everything Sterling was for her into their kiss. The contact wasn’t overly passionate as that was not what either of them were trying to display at that particular moment. 

It was soft and loving. 

Everything Sterling was and everything she deserved. 

Sterling broke the kiss first, but kept her lips close to April’s. “Come on. I’ll help you take your stuff upstairs.” She offered, giving her a quick chaste kiss. 

Sterling took a step back as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and playfully wiggled her eyebrows. April released a quiet laugh as she shook her head and led Sterling to the few bags she had piled in the corner. She watched as Sterling struggled to carry far too many at once and her heart skipped a beat from the animatedly pained expression on her face. 

“You can make more that one trip, you know?” April reminded, picking up her backpack and slinging the strap over her shoulder. 

“Nah, I’ve got this.” Sterling stated breathlessly clutching April’s laptop bag under her arm. She stumbled forward, stopping to stand beside the shorter girl. A wide toothy grin crossed her lips as she leaned toward April. “And I’ve got you.” 

April barely started to smile when Sterling pressed a long kiss to her lips. So, she smiled through it, raising her hand to rest tenderly on Sterling’s cheek. They broke apart, meeting each other’s gaze. April sighed, affectionately as she lightly stroked her thumb against Sterling’s cheek. 

“And you know I’ve got you, right?” April questioned, sincerely as she continued her touch. 

“I know.” Sterling responded without hesitation. She swallowed suddenly, her brow creasing in what could only be described as discomfort. “We should get upstairs. This is starting to get heavy.” 

“Told you to make two trips but you want to be a showoff.” April remarked, teasingly as she ushered her toward the stairs unable to stop the laughter from bubbling up from her throat as Sterling labored her way up to April’s new room…. 

************************************************************************** 

After Sterling sent the text to Blair, Ezequiel immediately sent out a group text informing them their family party had taken a turn. They would spend the night decorating his home, eating way too much food, drinking way too much alcohol, and crashing wherever they saw fit. He wanted this night to be a celebration they would never forget. 

And that’s exactly the direction their get-together was heading. 

They finished hanging the lights around the living room leaving the space with a colorful holiday goal. Sterling plopped down beside April on the couch, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. April cuddled against her side, resting her hand on Sterling’s stomach. A content smile crossed her lips when Sterling placed a small kiss to the top of her head. 

April watched as Ezequiel and Hannah B. danced around to the worst possible Christmas music decorating the tree. They sang along, completely off key thanks to the influx of shots Blair had been feeding them, and bumped hips to the beat of the music. She smiled fondly as she studied her friends, her family. 

“Shots!” Blair shouted, walking back into the living room carrying an unsteady amount of tiny glasses in her hand. She stepped over a random pillow lying on the floor and hovered over April and Sterling. “Shots.” 

April furrowed her brow, shaking her head. “No, Blair. I’ve already had far too many and I don’t-“ 

“Blah, blah, blah.” Blair interrupted, sticking out her tongue. “You still have that weird white noise thing going on, Stevens. You really need to work on that.” She shoved the jumble of shots toward her, grinning when April sighed and took a glass. She turned to her sister, the smug expression never leaving her face. “Sterl.” 

“Fine.” Sterling grumbled, reluctantly taking the glass. 

Blair whistled. “Hey, Jingle Bell Rock!” She called out, grabbing Ezequiel and Hannah B.’s attention. She motioned her head for them to join and they took a few hurried steps, grabbing their respective shots from her. She raised her glass. “April, you are pretty badass.” Her attention locked on the couple sitting on the couch. “I’m glad you two finally got your shit together.” 

“Man, college has really upped your foul language vocabulary.” Sterling noted, mindlessly stroking April’s ponytail with her free hand. “Good to know your scholarship is paying off.” 

“Right?” Blair responded, sarcastically as she raised her glass a bit higher. “Happy Holidays, family.” 

“Happy Holidays!” 

The sound of clinking glasses scarcely lingered before they all simultaneously took their shots. Blair was the only one of their group who let out a loud satisfied sound. The others grumbled and gagged. Blair made sure to let the entire room know what a bunch of wussies they were before getting over excited about Mariah Carey’s Christmas song blaring through the speakers. She pulled Hannah B. and Ezequiel with her and they danced around like crazy people throwing garland around the room. 

April took a relaxed breath at the sight. She was unsure about the impromptu sleepover, but now she couldn’t be happier. After everything she’d lost, she’d gained so much more. A large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now she was free to be with the one person she’d wanted to be with since she was sixteen years old. 

Maybe even longer than that. 

She turned her head, admiring Sterling’s profile momentarily. “Hey.” She called out, softly. 

Sterling leaned to the right so she could meet April’s gaze. “What’s up?” 

“You want to go to bed?” April asked, smirking at the way Sterling’s beautiful blue eyes widened at the question. She half rolled her eyes, the closed mouth smile remained. “Remember what I said.” 

“What? I didn’t say anything.” Sterling defended, feigning innocence. 

“You were thinking it.” April untangled herself from Sterling and stood up, extending her hand. She wiggled her fingers. “Come on.” 

Sterling accepted her offered hand allowing April to pull her from the couch. The movement caught the attention of the dancing trio and they abruptly stopped their celebration. The sudden lowering of the music caused April and Sterling to look at them. 

“Where are you two going?” Ezequiel asked, with a small hum afterwards. 

“I’m tired.” April explained weakly as she intertwined her fingers with Sterling’s. “We’re going to bed.” 

“Is that what you kids are calling sex these days?” Blair asked, laughing when Hannah B. choked on her bottled water. 

Sterling rolled her eyes. “Goodnight.” She exclaimed, tugging April behind her as they made their way up the stairs. 

It took everything in their power to ignore the cat calls coming from their obnoxious friends’ downstairs… 

******************************************************************** 

Sleep definitely did not come right away. 

April and Sterling laid on their sides, legs tangled together, pressed as close as humanly possible. They kissed languidly catching up on all the years they missed out on moments like this. Spending time together. Existing with one another and no one else. 

April closed her eyes as Sterling placed soft, open mouth kisses along her neck. She took in a shaky breath at the feel of her lips moving across her skin. Making a trail up along her jaw, stopping to press a long kiss underneath her ear. 

“Are you sure sex is off the table?” Sterling whispered, gently nipping her earlobe. 

April shuddered, quietly laughing. Her hand tangled in Sterling’s hair as the other girl continued her map of her skin. “We’ve been drinking.” 

She gently tugged on Sterling’s hair to get her attention. The blonde pressed one last tiny wet kiss to her skin then leaned back to look at her. April’s gaze danced over Sterling’s features as she brushed her fingers through her soft locks. Her admiration halted when she met Sterling’s blue gaze once again. 

“I don’t know about you, but I would rather be fully sober the first time we make love.” 

Sterling flashed a wide, toothy grin. “You’re right. I definitely want to be sober for that.” 

April chuckled, brushing her index finger down Sterling’s jawline. “We can keep doing this though.” 

Sterling cocked an eyebrow. “I thought you were tired?” She teased. 

Obviously, she had forgotten how quick April was. 

“Oh, well, if you want to stop and go to sleep-“ 

She attempted to roll away laughing wildly when Sterling tightened her grip and pulled her closer. Her laughter slowed when their noses brushed together. She tilted her head, hovering her mouth close to Sterling’s, matching wide smiles playing on their lips. Sterling leaned closer first, closing the gap between them and kissed her. 

April inched back, brushing her fingers down the side of Sterling’s jaw. “Were you serious before? About me spending the holidays with your family?” 

One hundred percent.” Sterling assured her. “We’re together now so you have to deal with the Wesley family holiday madness.” She flashed her an apologetic pout. “Sorry in advance.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” April stated as she traced a small line down Sterling’s nose with her index finger. She laughed when Sterling flinched and flashed her a strange look. “I can’t wait to spend the holidays with you… and your family.” 

“Our family.” Sterling corrected, softly smiling into the deep kiss April placed upon her lips in response….


	13. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April and Sterling talk about John Stevens...
> 
> Bigoted, homophobic dad alert.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! So I thought Sterling and April needed a solo chapter so they could talk about what happened with John Stevens... 
> 
> It was really hard for me to write this chapter just because I don't do angst very well... I'm a fluff monster lol
> 
> Please drop a comment and let me know how it turned out :)
> 
> Also, I switched my username on twitter to NattS1EP7 (if you know... you know..) so feel free to come say hi to me over there! 
> 
> Don't forget to join the SAVE TEENAGE BOUNTY HUNTERS movement!
> 
> *************************************************************************************

The next few days proved uneventful in comparison to what had brought them here. 

April went through the motions of day-to-day life. Hanging out with her friends, binge-watching television shows with Sterling. She even spent time with Debbie Wesley without Sterling around. Which was weird at first, but Debbie wanted to spend time with her since, as she proudly told April, “You are a permanent part of this family.” 

She remembered how thrilled Sterling was when April told her about their exchange. Her face lit up with the bright, goofy smile April adored. She excitedly told April how she knew her parents still loved her. How she had zero doubts about her parents being supportive of their relationship. 

And support was definitely something April needed right now. 

They still hadn’t spoken about her father. April had a lot to process from that night, there were things that were said away from the dinner table, away from her mother, that April still couldn’t believe a man who claimed to love her would spout. The weight of his words rested heavily on her mind and she wasn’t sure how much longer it would be until she collapsed under it all. 

So even though April hadn’t said much over the last few days, she was thankful she had Sterling beside her, ready to pick her up when she finally came crashing down. 

Sterling spent every night with her since she moved into Ezequiel’s. Falling asleep in Sterling’s embrace was something she missed. She hadn’t realized how much she did until their first night. Sterling was warm and comfortable, and she whispered the sweetest most encouraging things to April every night before they drifted off to sleep. Sterling knew how to make April feel loved because she did love her. 

She genuinely loved her. She always had. 

April sighed as she stared out of the window. The view wasn’t much different from the one outside of her childhood bedroom. There were houses decorated way beyond the point of gaudy for the holidays. Children played in the streets and families arrived bearing luggage and gifts as they prepared to spend the holidays together. 

She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt the dampness settle into her cheek. 

“Hey, April,” Sterling greeted as she entered the bedroom carrying a large take out bag. “I picked up lunch from the place you like and-“ 

April turned to face her, bringing her hand quickly to her face to wipe the tears from her face. She could tell by the way the words died on Sterling’s lips and the instant look of concern on her face that she wasn’t fast enough. April still tried her hardest to steel herself, keeping expression neutral. She tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and plastered on her best smile. 

“That’s great, sweetheart. Thank you.” 

Sterling placed the bag down on the dresser and quickly closed the distance between them. “What’s wrong?” she asked, placing her hands on either side of April’s face. “Why are you crying?” 

April followed Sterling’s gaze as blue eyes danced over her features inspecting every inch of her face. “It’s nothing,” she lied, bringing her hand up to tenderly wrap her fingers around Sterling’s wrist. “I’m fine.” 

Sterling raised an eyebrow. “Try again,” she requested softly, and April immediately knew she wasn’t buying it. 

“It’s my dad. I just-“ April wavered, ducking her head as another tear involuntarily escaped her. 

She wanted to tell Sterling everything that happened that night. Everything he said to her. The things he cursed her with. But she couldn’t. It didn’t make sense how someone could raise and love someone for so many years just to toss them aside without a second thought. 

Sterling pulled her into a tight embrace. April removed her hands from her pocket, wrapping her arms tightly around the taller girl’s waist. Her head rested in the crook of Sterling’s neck and she closed her eyes, falling into the warmth of her embrace and the softness of every kiss she placed along her hair. The silence and comfort of the moment enveloped them, and April quietly apologized for the tears soaking her girlfriend’s shirt. 

“It’s okay,” Sterling assured her softly as she placed another kiss to the top of her head. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

April nodded once. She couldn’t go through another day carrying all of this around. Sterling promised to listen and be there for her no matter what. It was time she allowed her girlfriend to do just that. 

Sterling stepped out of their embrace and took April’s hands in her own, walking backwards toward the bed. April followed willingly; her eyes locked on the blue ones staring endearingly back at her. They stopped at the foot of the bed and Sterling slowly released April’s hands. Her smile brightened as she dropped down onto the mattress, scooting back until she rested upright against the headboard. 

Her smile brightened, and she extended her arms out toward April. “Designated cuddler reporting for duty,” she announced playfully as she opened and closed her hands several times. A quiet signal for April to join her. 

April shook her head, releasing a quiet chuckle. Leave it to Sterling to make her laugh through all of her pain. Sterling cleared her throat, wiggling her fingers again and April half rolled her eyes before dramatically pressing her knee into the mattress. She crawled over to Sterling, falling into her cuddle easily. 

Her head rested against Sterling’s chest and April sighed, finding comfort in the rhythmic beat of her heart. Sterling wrapped her arm around her, cuddling her close. She placed a long kiss against April’s forehead then pressed her cheek against her warm skin. They laid quietly together, enjoying the comfort of being together and respecting the patience their impending conversation required. 

“Maybe if you asked me a specific question,” April suggested, mindlessly tracing patterns along the soft material of Sterling’s t-shirt. “About what happened, I mean. It might be easier for me to… I don’t know… talk about it.” 

Sterling blinked as she tried to decide which question to ask. There were so many running through her mind about that night. Her face twisted as she contemplated each question that popped into her mind. She stopped suddenly, focusing on one particular thought. One particular action. And she felt her begin to burn under her skin. 

She shifted slightly, allowing herself a better view of April’s face. Sterling had a feeling her inquiry would earn a vague response so gauging her girlfriend’s expression would make the truth easier to decipher. “Did he put his hands on you? You can tell me. I won’t do anything crazy.” 

“No, he didn’t,” April answered as she mindlessly continued her tracing. 

“Good because if he did-“ 

“You’d do nothing, just like you said,” April stated firmly. She inched back meeting Sterling’s eyes. “Because you know I would be worried sick about you doing something reckless and getting yourself hurt.” She narrowed her eyes, remembering a story Sterling told her years ago. “Like that time someone threw something at your face.” 

“It was a bible. It didn’t hurt… that bad.” 

“It left a mark,” April reminded as she reached up, touching the small rough spot on the bridge of Sterling’s nose. 

“April, I-“ Sterling clamped her mouth shut when April raised her eyebrow, flashing her a stern look. She released a defeated exhale then continued her defense. “Okay fine, but… you’ve got me worried too, you know? I know you said he was out of your life now-“ 

“He is.” 

“Is he?” 

April hadn’t intended on responding to Sterling's question with silence, but part of her did not want to voice the truth. Her mouth opened then closed unable to articulate the words her father spat back at her before she left. She would never see John Stevens again. Not on holidays. Not on her birthday. Definitely not at her wedding. He’d made that extremely clear. 

Her father was out of her life forever. 

Sterling raised her brow expectantly. Her blue eyes remained locked on the green dancing around her features. As much as April was trying to break their eye contact, Sterling refused. There was no way Sterling would allow her to compartmentalize anything having to do with John Stevens. His essence needed to be purged from her life so she could breathe. 

“He is, Sterl,” April assured her. Her own heart pounded loudly in her ears; the sound was deafening in the small space between them. She swallowed, coating the sudden dryness in her throat. “He stormed into my room when I was getting the last of my things and made it very clear that he never wanted to see me again.” She tenderly placed her hand over Sterling’s heart, once again finding the beat that kept her grounded. “As far as John Stevens is concerned… I’m no longer his daughter.” 

Her jaw twitched. She hated the crack in her tone. She hated how small and broken she sounded. She cleared her throat trying to regain some semblance of control. Her gaze dropped watching as Sterling placed her hand over her own. She looked up again meeting the blue staring lovingly back at her. 

“He told me my mother was disappointed in me.” A small, quiet sound filled with disbelief escaped her. She shook her head, matching the sound. “That I ruined all of her hopes for my future and that I should be ashamed of what I chose to be.” The tears formed behind her eyes and Sterling suddenly became a blur covered by waves of unshed pain. 

Sterling shifted closer, resting her hands on April’s cheeks. “You know that’s not true,” she said, brushing a stray tear away with the pad of her thumb. “Your mother loves you and supports you. She made sure you knew that before all of this.” 

April nodded and closed her eyes as she leaned into Sterling’s touch. She sighed when Sterling’s thumb brushed gently across her jaw. The comfort and warmth the other girl offered with just one touch astounded her. After all these years, Sterling was still the one who put her at ease, and she was thankful for every bit of her. 

She opened her eyes once again, meeting Sterling’s worried stare. Her cheek felt damp and she could only assume another tear escaped her eye. She uttered a quiet thank you when Sterling brushed the dampness away again. April tenderly wrapped her hand around Sterling’s wrist, mimicking the motion she’d made against her jaw. 

“I do know my mother is on my side and it really… sucks that she’s stuck there with him. And I don’t know if I’ll ever see her again,” April paused, swallowing back the crack in her words. She released a shaky breath and continued. “It hurts and it sucks that my father is such a fucking asshole but-“ She let out another deep exhale and her body relaxed. The tension in her chest subsided and a small half smile formed on her lips. “I’ll survive. I’ve been doing great all these years and I will continue to do so.” 

Sterling nodded but didn’t add to the discussion. She continued her comforting strokes against April’s skin and listened attentively to every word. 

“Everything in my life is on track and I’m going to be fine. I don’t need him.” A more relaxed smile played on her lips and she gazed endearingly at Sterling. “And I finally get to be with the person I’ve always wanted to be with.” 

Sterling tilted her head, narrowing her eyes mischievously. “Is it Blair? It’s Blair isn’t it? You can be honest with me. I mean, she told me you two already had a ship name. What was it? Apla-“ 

April pressed her lips to Sterling’s cutting off her playful rambling. A muffled laugh passed between them and they smiled through their kiss. Sterling reluctantly pulled away, chuckling when April whined from the loss of contact. Her thumb lightly brushed over April’s features before her expression shifted into something almost undecipherable. 

“I’m really sorry for making it seem like I doubted you… about him being out of your life,” Sterling apologized as she flashed a small pout. She slowly moved her hand upward, threading her fingers through the side of April’s soft hair. “All I want is for you to be happy and free to be who you truly are. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” Her pout turned into a soft smile and she inched closer. “And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life adding to that happiness.” 

“The rest of your life, huh?” April gave her a loving smile. “That’s a long time, Wesley. You sure you’re ready for that type of commitment?” 

Sterling made a face and made a dismissive noise. “I’ve been ready since I was sixteen.” 

April laughed. A real, wholehearted laugh. “You’re adorable.” 

Sterling wrinkled her nose and shrugged. “It’s a gift,” she joked as she placed a chaste kiss upon April’s waiting lips. She pulled back suddenly, eyes wide. “Shoot! Our takeout is probably cold.” She glanced toward the dresser biting her lip worriedly then looked back at April. “If you feel like going out, we can just go to your favorite place.” 

“Or we can be practical and just heat up what you bought,” April noted, raising an eyebrow. 

Sterling waved her hand and blew out a raspberry. “What’s the fun in that?” She flashed a toothy grin as she scooted out of their embrace and off the bed. She held her hand out and wiggled her fingers, beckoning April to take her hand. 

April rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. She slid her hand into Sterling’s and was soon pulled off the bed and into the taller girl’s arms. Sterling wrapped her up in a tight hug and April easily melded into the embrace, resting her head on her love’s shoulder. Sterling gently stroked her back as she turned and placed a kiss on April’s cheek. 

“You promise you’re okay?” 

April nodded, smiling against Sterling’s shoulder. “I’m more than okay.” She leaned back to look into those beautiful blue eyes once again. “I’ve got you.” 

Sterling couldn’t stop the goofy smile that spread across her face as she leaned in and kissed April once again….


End file.
